Leaving
by YumikuWhite
Summary: Growing up with a foster family since she was 1, she's had a pretty amazing life but when both foster parents die, she is forced to part from her brothers. Sakura enters a new town and new foster family, and is forced to deal with being the new kid, falling for the bad boy, and dealing with a broken heart and the worry of never seeing her brothers again
1. Chapter 1- Goodbyes

**_CHAPTER 1- Goodbyes._**

Clicks were the only thing heard in the empty squared living space that is my, now, old room. A laptop on my thighs, my eyes were focused on the screen in front of me as I bit hard on my lip, cursing a numerous amount of times in my head. A 'Bing' sound was heard and I threw my arms in the air with excitement as I listened to the cheering sounds that were heard from my headset.

"We did it Cherry!" A males voice was heard from my earpiece.

"Yes! Finally!" Another males voice followed.

"I thought that we would never beat it" A females voice was the last to be heard before my soft chuckle.

"Yeah I agree, It only took us two days after repeatedly dying" I laughed.

"Wanna head to the next part?" The first voice asked. I sighed as my mind had taken hold of reality again,wrapping around the fact that I couldn't live in this fantasy realm forever.

"Katsu..." the female hissed silently. I shook my head and gave a soft smile to myself.

"No, it's alright guys..." I mumbled silently to them.

"We're sorry Cherry..." The female said apologetically.

"No worries guys. I better get going though" I said. I heard them agree and after saying goodbye, I signed off the MMO game and closed my laptop. Placing my headset on my computer, I stared down at the laces to my shoes for a good moment, lost in thought as to what I was going to do. The horn from the car outside was what snapped me from my day dream and brought me back to reality again. I stood, clenching the last two things I had to grab, tightly to my chest, and walked to the front door. Upon seeing the Blonde and Black haired men load our things in the car, I felt my heart sink.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I am 15 years old and up untill now, I have lived with my foster parents and foster brothers. Last week, our worlds were turned upside down when our foster parents died in a sudden car crash, killing our mother instantly and our father 24 hours after the accident itself. This accident was a major change for us, because of it, Naruto, Sasuke, and I are now at the moment where we are being sent to our new homes...after spending, nearly, my whole life with them. Even though the online games help a bunch, helps to keep my mind at ease, it still doesn't take me away from the cruel reality of which I live in.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as the he let out a breath of cold air. I looked to the snowy ground below us holding my laptop and headset to my chest. I didn't have to say anything in response. He nodded and I felt a hand on the middle of my back, oh so gently but enough to let me know I had to get into the backseat of the parked cab. Sasuke had already went around the car, taking his seat behind the driver. I slid in slowly and took mine in the middle. Naruto was the last one in the car. He closed the gate to our old house and slid in behind the passenger seat.

"One of you can sit up here" The driver said. I felt Naruto shift his head, probably to look at Sasuke, then I felt Sasuke's arms raise up slightly. I let my laptop and headset rest on my lap once more and grabbed their knees with shut eyes. There was a moment of silence but even though I said nothing, that action was enough to let them hear my plea. "Well..." The driver said.

"We are fine back here" I heard Sasuke say. I didn't see the drivers response but the car rolled forward till we were at the required speed limit. I didn't let go, I wanted to stay like this as long as I could, feeling the warmth of them on either side of me. Naruto leaned in and kissed the side of my head as Sasuke looked out the window, feeling his hand on mine I let out a small sigh, knowing that if I opened my eyes the tears building up at the corner of them, would stream down my face.

I was happy that they thought of me upon booking their flights. They each booked their flights an hour or two after mine so I wouldn't have to board the plane alone. Their faces would be the last thing I see before leaving our small hometown, the faces I know I wouldn't see in a really long time.

We got to the airport and I opened my eyes, thankful that the tears had dried up so none was rolling down my face upon doing so. Naruto exited the car and as he did so, I placed my headset around my neck so I would only have to carry my laptop. Sasuke was already unloading our bags when I got out. I watched our luggage being pulled from the trunk one by one before turning to the busy airport, watching all the people walk from the double doors with their families, smiling and laughing. It's selfish of me but, I hated it. I had to leave the only family I had left and others get to be with theirs. I was obviously lost in thought cause when Sasuke pulled my hood up and on top of my head, the driver had already pulled away and Naruto was already checking our bags in.

"Come on..."He mumbled. I nodded and followed him and Naruto into the building, watching our bags roll behind the counter and into the small door that lead into another part of the airport. I walked along side them throughout the airport, walking between both of them as we got our tickets and moved through security. Naruto looked at his watch and then down to me.

"We have thirty minutes before have to board." He stated with a smile.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head no, knowing the two had exchanged a look before we walk through the terminals, and to my loading gate. We sat in three empty seats, I sat by Sasuke this time, he was in the middle. I heard them talking among each other for a great while as I shifted my head up. With narrowed eyes I stared at the boy across from me who was biting on his bottom lip, intensely staring at his laptop, pounding his keys hard. "Sakura" Sasukes voice grabbed my attention and I turned to him, noticing the box in Naruto's hands that he had pulled from his carry on bag.

"Hmm..." I moaned questionably.

"We got this for you...Sasuke and I" Naruto said with a soft smile. I smiled back, placing my laptop on the seat beside me, I took the white box and slowly opened the lid. My head shot up and I looked at them with a surprised look on my face. They each held up brand new cell phones, both of theirs black but mine was pink. I looked back down to the brand new pink phone and removed it from the box. "We got a really good deal from Shikamaru's dad up at the cellphone store. 35 dollars for all of us, any where in Japan." I set the box on the floor and flipped open the top half of the phone itself, looking at the home screens wallpaper, feeling my eyes watered up.

"We want you to call us as soon as you land, even if we don't answer leave us a message. We will do the same." Sasuke said. I nodded slowly, tracing my thumb along the edges of the phone.

"You can change the wallpaper if you want, we just thought a picture of all three of us would be-"

"Perfect..." I finished Naruto's sentence with a smile as I felt the tears roll down my cheek.

 _'NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 115'_

I closed the phone and put it in my pocket as Sasuke and Naruto stood, along with the other passengers. Sasuke gathered the trash and I grabbed my laptop, turning back around to face them with a weak smile.

"Be safe Sakura..." Naruto said softly.

"Don't spend all your time on that damn computer" Sasuke smirked. I giggled and nodded, wiping my eyes one more time. I gave them each a hug and nodded again before gathering the courage to part ways. I jogged to the back of the already formed line, glancing back at them, assuring they were still watching me...they were.

"Ticket" The lady said. I nodded and handed her my boarding pass and stepped into the long hall way, pausing. The lady raised a brow "Something wrong miss? Did you forget anything?" She asked. I nodded slowly and looked to the lady that was about to close the metal door. I handed her my laptop and she took it willingly, watching as I ran back to my brothers, jumping at them. They caught me in sync and both of them held onto me tightly within their arms.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled softly.

"Please...promise me you will come see me.." I whispered.

"Sakura..." Naruto said softly.

"Promise!" I demanded. Sasuke nodded

"We promise..." He smiled and I stepped back, nodding to them and with the biggest smile on my face I ran back to the lady, taking my laptop back, I ran to board the plane.


	2. Chapter 2- The Kurosaki's

_**CHAPTER 2- THE KUROSAKI'S**_

It didn't take long for my to find my seat. I was happy that I got to sit by the window and towards the front as well. Upon approaching my seat, my eyes widened slightly, recognizing the boy from before. He stood in the aisle, putting away his laptop on the overhead compartment. I quickly approached beside him and smiled softly.

"Would you mind?" I asked him softly. He turned to look at me, then looked down at my laptop. His eyes grew wide and he nodded before taking it. I bowed in thanks and slid into my seat, staring out the window. I felt myself move just a slight bit as he plopped down beside me. A click was heard and my head turned to look at him, wondering what that sound was, he was adjusting something along his waist. "What..." I mumbled softly.

"A seat belt." He said, pointing to the thick fabric dangling between them. I nodded and grabbed it then the other one that was between myself and the window. I clicked it together and tightened it along my waist. He smirked to me and rested his head back against the seat. Outside grew boring, I ended up copying him and rested back against the seat with my head against the headrest. "Your laptop...Pretty bad ass, you game?" He asked. I raised my head and chuckled.

"No, I just have a gaming laptop for the hell of it" I teased. He sat up and gave a chuckle with a shake of his head. "Yeah, I like first person shooters mostly but I have been getting into a lot of Indie and MMO lately." he had a look on his face that obviously stated that he was shocked. "What?"

"Nothing...I just...wouldn't have placed you as that type of gamer" He laughed.

"What, why not?" I snapped. "Is it cause I am a girl? Cause I'll have you know there are a lot of girls that-"

"No it's not that. Just...the way you dress" He chuckled. I looked down at my clothing, confused as to what he was talking about. "Most gamer girls are punk or tomboy, dressed down cause they were up all night on xbox and were too lazy to get dressed up the next day ya know, but you are like...well...every piece of clothing you have on is pink, you have a ton of makeup on, you have a pink bow in your hair, you have a pink phone and those boots are the latest brand of juicy couture and they are pink as well..."

"Yeah well- wait, how did you know-"

"I have two sisters, one of which, is as high fashioned as you. Trust me." He smirked with a shrug

"You shouldn't judge" I said.

"Not judging, just evaluating" He responded. I giggled and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"By the way, even your hair is pink, that's proof enough that you are out of place in the gaming community" He laughed then I laughed again, not really caring about his stereotype mind-set on female gamers.

It was a really long ride from what I read on the boarding pass but it didn't really feel that long at all. I laughed and talked a lot with my new friend to the point where we had to be shushed a couple times. We didn't really listen and the flight attendants just gave up. We went on and on about the games we played and it made me forget about ever leaving my brothers. When the plane was landing, I looked out my window at my new surroundings. He was gathering up his trash and such to give to the attendant.

"So big..." I whispered softly, it was really big compared to our small town on the edge of japan. It was a huge city, it made me nervous so I shut the shutter and sat back in my seat.

"You okay?" He asked. I turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just very new here is all." he looked at me and chuckled.

"Don't worry, it isn't all too bad. In some places it's pretty nice" He smirked and I watched him unbuckle his seat belt when there was a ding and the plane had stopped. "And most people are nice" He said, sliding from his seat he was suddenly jerked forward by a man in a suit.

"Watch it kid!" The man snapped, shaking his head as he walked past people and out of the plane. My new friend had regained himself and stood up straight with a smile on his face, shrugging as he took our laptops from the overhead bin.

"Most people" He chuckled, handing me my laptop. I took off my seat belt and stood, taking it as it was offered. I followed him out of the plane and down the long hall that lead into the airport. When we got to the exit, he turned to me. "want me to take you to your new place?" He asked as he gathered his bag off of the slowly moving conveyor belt. I shook my head no.

"It's okay, my new family is suppose to be picking me up." I grabbed both of my bags and he looked to them and smirked, shaking his head. "What?" I looked down at my pink suit cases then back at him.

"Pink" was all he said before he turned and walked towards the double doors, he threw his hand in the air as a gesture of goodbye. I giggled and grabbed both of my suitcases, walking into the nearest bathroom. Going straight for the mirror, I looked at myself and removed my pink bow, and pink boots shoving them both in the bigger suitcase and took out black flats and slipped them on. I took the rubber band from my wrist and tied my hair up in a high ponytail. with a few loose strands hanging over my ear and my bangs above my bright green eyes. I nodded to myself and closed my suitcase after shoving my laptop inside. I walked from the bathroom and I noticed a family standing by the exit. A taller male with two little girls.

They noticed me right away, it must have been my pink hair cause the face of the little, short haired, blonde girl lit up and she frantically waved her hands around in order to get my attention, even though she already had it. I smiled and the older male clapped at the sight of me. The other little girl had short black hair and had her arms crossed over her chest. Upon getting closer I could hear her talking.

"You guys are making a scene..." She grumbled.

"Don't be so mean Karin, we finally have a big sister" The cheerful one said.

"MY NEW DAUGHTER!" The old man took me into his arms and gave me the biggest hug I have ever received. It felt nice. I hugged him back and when he released me he cleared his throat. "I am Isshin Kurosaki, but you can call me papa! This is Yuzu" He patted the head of the cheerful blonde girl "And that's Karin" He said, referring the the short black haired girl.

"Pleased to meet you!" Yuzu giggled, shaking my hand. I smiled down to her and nodded.

"Likewise." I greeted.

"Alright! TO THE VAN!" The father said, taking my bags. I reached out as to stop him but they were already walking away. I smiled ever so slightly to myself walking after them but stopping once we got to the parking lot I took my phone from my pocket and dialed my brother number one after the other with the same message.

 _"Hey, its me. I am alive. I landed safely and I already met my new family. They are a cheerful bunch, I know I will never be bored. I have two new younger sisters, which I am thankful for. The plane ride wasn't that long. I met someone and he kept me entertained so I wasn't too scared."_

"Hey Sissy! are you coming?!" Yuzu yelled. I nodded her direction and began walking their way while finishing up the message.

 _"I have to go. Please call me as soon as you can"_


	3. Chapter 3- The Blanket

_**CHAPTER 3- The Blanket**_

I stood outside the two story building, staring up at the giant white sign with black lettering painted across it 'Kurosaki Clinic'. Isshin took the bags inside and Karin followed after but yuzu walked up along side me with her head tilted, confused and questioning if there was something the matter.

"A clinic..." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked, not quite catching my words. I turned to her with a smile as bright as ever.

"You guys own a clinic!" I giggled happily. She nodded

"Yeah we d-"

"Do you mind if I work here?" The look on Yuzu's face was answer enough.

"OH BOY! Will you?!" She asked happily. I nodded and took her hands within mine.

"Yes! I've wanted to get a job in the medical field, after studying quite a lot in high school already, this will be the perfect place!" I smiled. Yuzu nodded and we turned to Karin, who was walking our of the house.

"You guys coming in?" She asked. Yuzu and I nodded and I released her hands and watched as she ran to Karin

"Karin! Sakura is going to be working in the clinic with us, isn't that great?!" Yuzu clapped. Karin shrugged and I chuckled, following them up the steps and into the house. The house was small but it was a lot like my old one, it had a warm environment and I felt right at home. I walked to the dinning room wall and stared up at the portrait of the beautiful, long, orange haired lady. She was outstandingly gorgeous.

"Sakura!" Yuzu called out to me and I turned to her as she waved me down to follow her. I nodded and followed her throughout the house, wondering where my bags had been placed but that question was answered after we had came to the last room of the house. "This is Ichigo's room. You will share a room with him. I know it's not really considered appropriate , seeing as you're a girl and he's a boy, but it's just until dad fixes the guest bedroom downstairs." She knocked on the door and I felt my stomach tingle, I was growing nervous but when there was no response, Yuzu opened the door and we both seen the empty room in front of us. "That's weird, Ichigo was here when we left and it's almost dinner time" I looked at my bags across the room and walked over to them, laying them both on the floor. "Okay, well I bet you are tired, you can sleep on his bed if you like" She said with a smile. I stood and nodded

"Alright Yuzu this is fine. Thank you" She nodded back to me and shut the door oh so gently, assuring that she wouldn't make any noise. I walked around the room, attempting to see at least something that would tell me what this boy was like, how old he was, or even what he looked like. I didn't want to pick my nose too far but his room was very plain. No pictures or anything. Nothing on his desk except a couple pencils. His bed spread was even dull but looking at it now, I did feel a little tired. I kicked my shoes off and laid down, instantly falling asleep.

When I woke up, the sun had gone away and I was covered with another blanket. I sat up on the bed, the top of the blanket falling to my lap. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, feeling something poke into my side, I reached into my jacket pocked and pulled out the cellphone. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and I quickly sat on my knees on top of the bed with excitement and eagerness flowing through me. I placed the phone to my ear and listened.

"You have 2 new messages; First message-

Hey it's Sasuke. I got your message, I'm glad to hear that you have sisters just try not to boss anyone around" I chuckled softly "Behave yourself Sakura. I miss you, i'm sure Naruto does as well. I just got off the phone with him. My family...is..." I could hear a sigh "Well I got two new older brothers...I'm out in the middle of freaking nowhere in a little town like ours but...smaller. My new uh... _'Siblings'_ don't get along at all. The younger one is more bossy then the older one, the eldest kinda ignored it but says all the right things to tick off the younger one." I smirked

 _Sounds like you and Naruto_

I thought.

"Imma cut this short. I don't have much cell service out here but I will call you when I can. Bye" There was a click and I pressed three to save the message then moved onto the next.

"Final message-

Hey sis! Naruto here! Don't freak out cause you didn't get my message okay? There will be other times we can talk. That's awesome you have new sisters just try to get along with everyone, you know how you are when it comes to certain things. I moved out to a city like you I have one new sibling, he had a really weird name and is a foster kid just like us." I raised a brow at the name and shook my head "He is very hyper and he keeps telling me about all the 'adventures' we will be going on. Sounds like a blast right?! I miss you Sakura. I don't know when I am going to see you next but I will be thinking about you every day till then. Love ya"

Click

I climbed out of the bed and set my phone on the desk beside me. I turned to the bed again, staring at the blanket that once laid over me. I had to wonder who had put it there but quickly dismissed the question. I walked to the exit and opened the door as silently as I could. The door didn't creek like mine did back at the old palce so I walked from the bedroom without a sound. I tiptoed to the kitchen and allowed myself a glass of water from the kitchen sink. I set the glass down to where it made a tiny clink on the kitchen counter then moved on to my bedroom but stopping mid way upon noticing the t.v on. I walked around the long couch that faced away from the dinning room and kitchen, and walked to the television set across from it. I flicked the switch, turning the t.v off and turned around, staring down at the handsome, orange haired boy that slept on the long sofa before me. His left leg dangled off the side of the sofa and his left arm was in place over his forehead, the television remote on his chest as he snored oh so lightly.

"I must have taken your bed..." I whispered softly with a frown, guilt coming over me. "I am sorry" I added before remembering the blanket left in his room. Had he covered me? I nodded to myself and left, returning with the same blanket he had placed over my body, and crouched down beside the couch and placed it over his. I stood in place, staring at the male with guilt before turning and walking back to the room, returning to bed for the night.

"Sakura-chan" I groaned and batted my eyelids open, staring up at Yuzu with a bright smile on her face. I sat up and she backed away, still with the same smile. "Morning Sakura-chan. Breakfast is ready and your school uniform is in the bathroom, ready for you to change into" I rubbed my eyes with a tiresome mood still in me, I heard her but my brain had not processed it. After rubbing my eyes, to rid the eye crust from them, I had noticed that Yuzu had already left the room. With the door cracked I stood up and quickly made the bed, tucking the blanket in along the bottom of the mattress, I ignored the creaking door.

"I'm coming now Yuzu" I said, standing up to turn and face her, only noticing that it was the older male from last night. I stepped back, pushing my hair behind my ear upon noticing the blanket.

"Thanks" He said.

"For?"

"The bed" He placed the blanket on the floor of his closet and I shook my head.

"Oh, no its...its fine I slept in it so..."

"Well usually Yuzu makes the beds, gives her one less thing to do" I didn't have the chance to respond, he threw a towel at my face, after grabbing his uniform "The water pressure is a bit low by the way" He grabbed his book bag and walked out of the room.

"o...kay..." I mumbled softly.


	4. Chapter 4- Katsu!

_**Chapter 4- Katsu!**_

The school uniform was rather odd. It was never required at my old school. I looked at myself in the long stretched mirror in the girls bathroom, fixing my collar and red bow before pushing my pink hair around to make myself look presentable. I sighed and looked down at the grey skirt I had on, flattening it I was scared that someone might see my panties but I shoved it off and nodded to my reflection. I grabbed my gray jacket and book bag and headed out of the bathroom and into the, now crowded, halls were practically empty when I went into the bathroom, then again I had been hiding in there for some time. I never had to transfer to a new school before and the idea of meeting new people was scary. I looked at the piece of paper the receptionist gave me, a map of the school and red lines that highlighted my path to all my classes. I walked down the right side of the hallways, following the people as they walk, attempting to not draw too much attention to myself but it was hard. I felt everyone staring at me and it was uncomfortable.

"Classroom 1-3" I mumbled to myself, staring up at the black sign above the classroom door with the white numbering.

"What are you doing?" I blinked at the familiar sounding voice and turned to the classroom door, there stood the boy from this morning. I didn't catch his name and I couldn't remember it for the life of me. I guess that's bad seeing as I live with him. "Are you remembering it or something? You don't have to its written on your class schedule. Come on" He said, walking into the classroom. I followed him hesitantly, glancing at the students who stared and whispered at their fellow classmates. What was their problem? "Yuzu had them put you in my homeroom class so you are with someone you know" He said. I looked at him as he sat in his seat. I took the seat next to him and placed my bag on the desk in front of me.

"That was sweet of her" I smiled, turning to look at him. "Im sorry...I never got your name" I said embarrassed like, knowing that Yuzu had told me it.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki" I smiled at the name and nodded.

"I am Sakura, Sakura Haruno"

"Pleased to meet you" He said. I didn't get to respond because there was another male voice calling out ichigo's name from across the classroom.

"Ichigo! Who's this? Your new girlfriend?" A smirk came across the short, brown haired boys face that had approached us.

"Knock it off Keigo" Ichigo grumbled. I felt myself blush and I looked down at my bag, attempting to avoid any unnecessary communication with this one.

"So shes not? Mind If I have her?" A hand was slammed onto my book bag and I lifted my head up, staring at the male that had approached us. "Hello M'lady! My name is Keigo. Best friend of Ichgo and single at the moment."

"You're scaring her Keigo" I looked past the brown haired man and a shorter male had approached with short black hair and a lovely smile on his face. "I'm sorry about him Miss" he said.

"Seriously Mizuiro?!" Keigo shouted. I felt my blush go away as I gave a little chuckle. "She was seriously into me!" He whined.

"Yeah right" Ichigo smirked

"Ichigo!" I heard a slam come from ichigos desk and when I looked, there was a short, black haired girl beside him with an irritated look on her face. "Again, you have to stop leaving your books at my house! They are a real pain to bring em here with me every day!"

"Sorry" ichigo said mindlessly.

"Oooh, you were at rukias house again" Keigo teased.

"Shut up" ichigo grumbed. I chuckled lightly and that obviously got the girls attention because she was now smiling at me.

"You must be the new foster kid ichigo was telling me about" her voice changed so fast. Instead of the irritated tone, it was kinder. "I am rukia kuchiki" I nodded my head with my own sweet smile.

"Sakura haruno" I introduced. "Pleased to meet you" she nodded her head.

"Hey, Uryuu, come meet sakura" ichigo said. I looked past keigo and mizurio and batted my lashes at the blue haired boy sitting up at the front of the class, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"No thank you. " he snapped.

"No worries. He's always like that" Keigo chuckled. I smiled with a nod, catching the other classmates whisper then look at me. I lowered my head and Rukia smiled my way.

"Don't worry about them" she comforted.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I frowned

"Its your hair. No one has that bright of hair" Ichigo said.

"I like it!" Keigo stated happily, bringing a smile to my face.

"Alright! Alright! Take your seat!" The teacher shouted, taking his spot at the podium in the front of the class. My newly made friends took their seats and I bit my lip, praying I didn't get called on to introduced myself. When I didn't I gave a sigh of relief and the class continued on.

During lunch I didn't get much time alone, I carried my laptop to the courtyard, sitting on a rounded table, I flipped it open and signed onto the MMO game from before. I was getting ready to put my headphones on but I was quickly joined by Ichigo and everyone else, even Uyruu was here. I placed my headphones back around my neck and smiled up at them.

"We were looking for you" Rukia smiled. I smiled back and shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were." They all took their seat and I couldn't help but to notice that Uyruu was staring at me for some time. I blinked, tilting my head, ready to say something but was interrupted

"So! Tell us about your home town Sakura" Mizurio smiled.

"Oh...well okay" I smiled, I loved the idea of talking about everyone I loved. "I grew up on a small town, very small. it was called Konoha. I have..." I paused and looked down "Had...two brothers. Sasuke and Naruto were their names"

"Had?" Ichigo mumbled

"They were my foster brothers since I was one but since we have moved away..." I paused.

"They are still your brothers then Sakura. Just because you guys are far away doesn't mean they love you any less" he stated. I smiled, knowing he was right so I cleared my throat and continued, telling them all about my life in Konoha, all about my friends and my parents that passed. They asked a lot of questions so it didn't make it seem like I was talking to much. When the bell rang, I had not realized that 45 minutes had already passed. I closed my laptop, automatically signing off, and got up with the others, ignoring that they had already gathered their stuff, saying good bye. When I gathered my stuff and went back towards the school, I was stopped by Uyruu. He stood before me, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Sakura.." He mumbled. I stepped back, slightly nervous about his presence.

"U..Uryuu..." I whispered.

"You...play" He said, motioning to my laptop. I nodded and he smirked, closing his eyes. "I am katsu" I blinked and a smile came to my face. I threw my arms around his neck and felt his arms around my waist. I felt my eyes water and I gasped.

"Katsu...god" I bit my lip and squeezed him. I felt his grip tighten around me.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good...I'm good" I repeated, stepping back with a chuckle. He nodded and looked to the school.

"We will talk more after school ok? I will see you later." He waved and I nodded to him, smiling as I bit my lip, the door closing then reopening. I stepped forward, walking towards the doors of the school but suddenly stopped as I was pushed back. I had bumped into someone and went to quickly apologies.

"Oh, I am sorry" I said, looking up at the blue haired male who stood really tall above me. He looked to be like a 3rd of 4th year but I still ended up finding myself blush. I couldn't find my words as he stared down at me with his baby blue, piercing like eyes that felt as if it was staring into my soul.


	5. Chapter 5- Grimmjow

_**Chapter 5- Grimmjow**_

 _(THANKS TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY CHAPTERS! REVIEWS IS WHAT PUSHES ME TO CONTINUE! MUCH LOVE)_

"Sakura...Sakura" I hear the teacher call. I snap myself back from reality, sitting in my 5th period. I had been day dreaming about him again and now the whole class was staring at me. "Would you like to come up and introduce yourself?" The teacher asked. I nodded, knowing I didn't have any other option and slid from my desk in the front row, and stood before my class.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, you can call me Sakura. I don't mind. I am 15 years old and...a girl?" I didn't know what to say. The class laughed but my teacher gave me a stern look. "Sorry...I play video games in my free time and that's about it" I shrugged and looked to the teacher again, who had nodded, giving me permission to sit back down, which I did.

Why had that 3 seconds of interaction take such a tole on me? He was still in my mind as I jotted down notes, my hand writing for me because my brain was else where. I didn't know what to do, I had never felt this way before and I had the strong urge to see him again. I wanted him to know who I was and to talk to me. I was dying to hear his voice, what he sounded like, what his name was.

The bell had rung and that was what snapped me from my reality. I shoved my notebook and books inside my book bag, unaware of the approaching orange hared girl that had walked up.

"Hi" She said in a friendly tone. I stood up, holding my bag and returned the smile.

"Hi" I replied.

"Sakura right?"

"Mhm" I said, walking around my desk and heading out the door, she followed as I walked to my final class.

"I'm Orihime, one of Ichigo's friends. He has told me about you. I have him in 4th period." She smiled. I felt my heart warm up. Ichigo was looking out for me, just like Sasuke and Naruto would have if they were here. He was trying to give me friends? I was grateful.

"Oh yes, nice to meet you. I have met so many wonderful people in my first day. I am glad I have Ichigo. I would be alone and awkward" I giggled with her and she nodded as I approached the door of my last class.

"We are here for you Sakura. We are meeting up at the baseball field behind the school as soon as class ends. You should come, we are going bowling."

"Will kats-... Uyruu... be there?" I asked. Orihime nodded

"Yeah, along with a few other friends you probably haven't met yet" That made me really nervous but with Katsu and Ichigo there I was sure It wasn't going to be too bad.

"Alright! I will be there" I smiled.

We parted ways and I entered the class room, looking for an empty spot. I was in luck, there was one in the way back next to the window and I was quick to grab it. I set my bag on the desk and scooted my chair in, taking out the map that was handed to me by the receptionist, and attempted to find where the baseball field might had been.

"Excuse me..." I heard a voice of a male above me. I looked up and there stood the tall, blue haired man from before. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat up. "That's my spot." Hi eyes were narrowed as if he was glaring at me. It made me nervous to the point where I stood up so quickly, my chair was knocked over.

"Gah! I-I'm sorry!" I bent forward to retrieve it, sat it up straight and took my backpack off of his desk. I looked around was the only available spot was next to him. That made me nervous. I bit my lip and sat beside the male quietly, attempting to not draw any more attention to myself. I heard shuffling beside me and knew that he had probably taken his seat. When I went to peak up at him, hoping his attention was drawn else where, my hopes were crumbled. He was staring right at me and I was quick enough to star back down at my lap, my cheeks so pink, they probably matched my hair. "I'm sorry.." I mumbled softly. he snapped his teeth and turned away. I looked back up at him and was thankful he had looked out the window. I relaxed and looked around, everyone was staring at me and whispering. I have learned to ignore it but this time, I highly doubt it was because of my hair color.

"Your paper" he said, slamming the paper on top of my book bag. I blinked, looked at it them turned my head to look at him as he had taken his hand away. His free one was placed under his chin and he held up his head, staring at the front of the class. My blushed had disappeared as I nodded to him oh so lightly.

"Thank you..." I mumbled softly.

"I will take you" he stated. I had a confused look on my face and was taken back when he turned his head, shooting a look my way. "The baseball field. It is behind the west wing of the school" I looked down at my paper, noting that he had probably taken a glance at the notes I jotted down on the map. "I will take you there" he said again. I nodded hesitantly and bit down on my bottom lip.

"You don't have t-"

"Shut up" He mumbled. I nodded and turned my attention back to my paper, folding it up and shoving it into my jacket pocket. I smiled softly, unaware of what was going to happen on our walk to the other side to the school.

"So what's your deal?" he asked. I looked to him and then looked down, trying to figure out what that meant. "What's your name, why are you here?"

"Ah, My name is Sakura Haruno and I recently moved in with the Kurosaki's from out of town." I looked down at my bag, not noticing the smirk he gave after that last statement. He sat back in his chair as the teacher entered the room. I sat up, grabbing my notebook from my bag, along with my pencil and readied myself for the class.

As the class went on, it felt as it time had slowed itself down. It was the longest 45 minutes of my life and every five minutes I was looking up at the clock, wondering if the class was going to end soon. He noticed me a few times because I would catch him staring at me then hear a light chuckle from him. I promised myself I wouldn't do it again but I ended up doing it again anyway and the same thing happened. I felt like a fool in the end. When the bell rang, releasing everyone from their classes, I took my time packing up, playing it off like I wasn't excited at all. I lifted my head and he watched him walk out of the classroom without me, totally ignoring my presence. I felt my face fall and I frowned disappointed like.

After gathering my stuff and shoving it into my backpack I was the last one leaving. I stared at the floor, wondering what I had done to make him change his mind. Or maybe he really did forget. it could have been my anxiousness that he had caught onto during the middle of class. Upon coming to the door frame I lifted my head and there he was. I stopped and stared at the beautiful male across the hall, leaning up against the window ledge at the other side of the hallway, directly across from the classroom door. He bit my lip and a smile came to my face, studying his form for a second.

He didn't have the gray jacket like the rest of the students. His white collared shirt was unbuttoned to about the middle of his chest. His blue hair was spiked back with just a few strands hanging over his glossy baby blue eyes that sparkled from the rays of the sun that shinned down behind him. His left leg was crossed over his right and his hands were shoved into his pants pockets. His head was tilted up slightly and those eyes were staring down at me, bringing out the smirk on his face. I jogged up to him and stood before the tall male.

"Whats with the long face?" He chuckled. I looked down, embarrassed that he had caught onto me, embarrassed that he had noticed. I bit my lip and shook my head with closed eyes and a pink face, hesitant to say anything but he waited so I had no choice.

"W-well...I thought you had for-" I didn't even get to finish. He had thrown his arm around my neck, pulling me closer to his body. I took in his manly scent and I wanted to melt. He led the way with his arm around me, we walked through the halls. This time the whispering and stares didn't even bother me I had half a mind to say 'Fuck you' but I was enjoying myself too much.

We walked with a slow pace, through the school and towards the west wing talking the entire way. I loved this. he slowed his pace from time to time and I wasn't sure why but I didn't care. I wanted to be with him forever. Half of me didn't even want to go with the Ichigo and everyone else. This man that had his arm around me, made me feel so wonderful. I had butterflies in my stomach and my entire body wanted so much more of him. Even though were were talking and laughing about the dumbest things, I wanted more. I wanted more time with him and a part of me was upset when we walked from the school and seen the baseball field in the distance. There was a group of people standing around in the middle of the field, including the bright, orange haired male that was obviously Ichigo. I heard a smirk come from him.

"So what grade are you in anyway?" I asked, staring back up at him, turning my attention from the field as we got closer.

"I am a junior" he looked down at me and I giggled.

"You don't look it, you look much older"

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter to me really. You still look attractive either way-" I paused, stopping a few feet from the field, I covered my mouth, them my eyes and cheeks. I felt his stare.

"You like me don't you?" He smirked cockylike.

* * *

"Ichigo...Uryuu mumbled, motioning to Sakura and Grimmjow across the way. Ichigo turned from his conversation and noticed the two, his entire posture changing and his body growing tense. he stepped up and the gang followed.

"The hell..." He mumbled. Rukia stepped up beside him with a glare their direction, equally as irritated as Ichigo.

"Why is Grimmjow with Sakura?" he asked.

"I don't fucking know but I don't like it" He mumbled with a growl as Grimmjow had made eye contact with them before looking back down at Sakura, with that evil smirk to him

* * *

Grimmjow took my hands from my face and held them within his. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He had a smile on his face as he stared at my pink cheeks and into my bright green eyes.

"It's cute" he said, dropping my hands and shoving his back into his pants pockets. I bit my lip and looked down. He tilted his head and chuckled.

"I don't" I felt a hand under my chin and my whole head was lifted so that it was aligned with his, as he pushed his lips against the very, very corner of my mouth.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Uryuu asked, his question was answered as the light peck took place. Ichigo grumbled, his whole body growing stiff and his blood boiling.

"Ichigo..." Rukia growled.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said. "Fuck him" He said walking to the two with every intention of beating that fuckers ass.


	6. Chapter 6- Everyone

_**Chapter 6- Everyone**_

(YAY A NEW REVIEWER!)

I had no idea that they were approaching, actually. I didn't notice till I heard the footsteps of the gravel of which we stood on. I raised my head and seen the large group, the pink on my cheeks suddenly going away as soon as they stepped up to us. I felt the tension as the man of my dreams stood up with a smirk on his face, staring at my friends. I tilted my head and parted my lips.

"What's going-"

"What are you doing here Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked coldly. I darted my head at Ichigo, sensing the anger in his tone.

"Ichigo what-"

"Is there a reason why I can't be here?" Grimmjow asked cocky like. I was so confused at this point. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. It was obvious that they hated each other and I was caught in the middle of it. I stepped back, attempting to free myself of the situation but it was to no use. Ichigo grabbed my arm and pulled me against his side. I looked up at him and studied the glare on his face.

"You know damn well you aren't allowed around us." Ichigo growled.

"I was just showing Sakura the way to the baseball field." Grimmjow smirked.

"That's bullshit. There's more of a reason than that."

"Either way, she's here. Now leave Grimmjow" Rukia snapped. I looked to her then to Ichigo then back at Grimmjow who had chuckled and shook his head. I watched him turn around back to the school as he held his book bag over his shoulder. After he disappeared the group has loosened up, whispers all around and Ichigo had released me. I stepped aside, giving him some space and watched him rub the back of his neck with an irritated grunt.

"Ichigo..." I mumbled softly.

"It's a long story" Ichigo said "Come on, we will be late for 1 dollar bowling." He smiled to me and led the way, Rukia running to catch up with him and the group following. I looked at all the new people I had not met and trailed along after then, Uryuu doing the same. I turned to him and smiled big, remembering what had happened.

"Katsu" I smiled happily.

"Its uryuu" He corrected. I chuckled and nodded happily.

"Right. Uryuu" I looked to him and watched him push his glasses to the bridge of his nose before looking to the sky. "Uryuu..." I mumbled again.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. It is just weird calling you Uryuu when I normally call you Katsu" I smiled to him as our eyes met. I giggled as his blushed, quickly turning his head away from me. "Ah! ka-Uryuu, how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Your name means Cherry Blossoms. and your screen name is Cherry. I put two and two together and took a leap of faith" He said, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

"I didn't even think about that! I put cherry as my screen name cause that's my favorite snack!" I chuckled to myself, realizing the connection that I had never noticed before. When my chuckles had subsided I looked at him and he had a raised brow and a stern look on his face that read 'You cant be serious..' but he shook his head and looked forward with a smirk as we approached the large building.

"Sakura!" I looked from the building, to my new foster brother and ran ahead, past everyone else, till I was walking right beside him. "have you ever been to a bowling alley?" He asked. I shook my head as he opened the door, motioning for me to go first. I looked to him, then to the door. I took his offer and lead the group into the building. My eyes glistened with the multi-colored flashing lights that danced around the giant building. Wood flooring was placed on the left side of the building. Railings outlined the 35 lanes. Balls rolling down the middle and along the sides in hopes of hitting pins at the end of each lane. Was we walked on the rocket decorated carpet, and further into the building, Rukia approached my left side.

"Have you really never been to a bowling alley?" She asked with a smile. I stopped and looked to her with the happiest gleam in my eye.

"Yeah...Where I come from, it's very old fashion so I haven't been to a lot of places I have seen here in the city" I shrugged and continued to gaze around.

"So you have never been to an amusement park?!" She gasped. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope." I turned to Ichigo and he had smiled down to me.

"Lets go check in" By the time we checked in and got our lanes and shoes I frowned as I sat on the cold, stoned, U-shaped bench that sat at the opposite end of the lane, closer to the exit and facing the pins that stood straight at the other end of the lane. I gazed at the shoes in my lap and groaned.

"They are so ugly...Why do we have to wear them?" I mumbled to myself.

"So we don't ruing the wood" I looked up and a tall, short, black haired girl had walked in front of me and took a seat right next to me. I blinked as she finished and introduced herself. "I'm Tatsuki, childhood friend of Ichigo" She held out her hand and I shook it with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. I am Sakura" She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when a big breasted, curly orange haired woman and short white haired guy walked up.

"Sakura-chan~!" She smiled happily. I was a bit taken back by her happy, cheerful tone and attitude. "So good to meet you! Ichigo talked a lot about you! I am Rangiku" She smiled and patted the mans head that looked to me a middle schooler but was indeed a senior by the looks of his uniform. "This is Toshiro!"

"Hitsugaya" he mumbled irritably.

"Toshiro and I are good friends of Ichigo too" Rangiku stated.

"Ah, It's good to meet you" I said nervously. I looked around at everyone, they were all so beautiful and I was...well...me. Not so beautiful. It made me nervous.

"Whats the big idea?!" I looked behind me, was well as everyone else and a red haired male had walked up to the group.

"Oh hey Renji" Ichigo said casually. Everyone mumbled their hellos as if nothing was wrong but something seriously was because the red haired fellow named Renji seemed upset.

"Don't speak so casually!" He shouted. "You all left without me!" I turned to ichigo, suddenly feeling bad.

"You didn't show up on time so we figured you weren't coming" He said.

"I had basketball!" Renji growled.

"Calm down Renji" Rukia said. Renji went to speak but quickly shut his mouth. I giggled and looked at the large, tan man that sat at the edge of the rounded bench, leaned forward as he tied his shoes. Just one more person I have yet to meet. I smiled and tied up my laced, going back and tracing all the friends I had made, I smiled even more so.

"Sakura, your phone is vibrating" Tatsuki woke me from my thoughts and there it was, I suddenly felt the vibrations against me. I took out my phone and seen who it was and drew attention as I stood up quickly with a yelp. "Sakura...You oka-" I cut her off.

"Sorry!" I shook my head and flipped open my phone, walking away from the group and up to the front counter where there was less commotion and noise. "Hello?" I said, speaking into the phone.

"Sakura?" The warming voice brought a smile to my face and made my heart sink. I bit my lip as my eyes watered. "Sakura?" He said again. I giggled and nodded, wiping my eyes from the building tears.

"Y-yes! I'm here!" I nodded.

"Good! What's up? I am so glad the call went through" Naruto said.

"Me too. I miss you so much!" I stated.

"You miss me? I would have never guessed" I giggled "So what are you doing, I hear noises in the background"

"Oh! I'm at a bowling alley! Ichigo introduced me to so many new-" I explained

"Wait, wait" He interrupted. I paused and I heard dialing on the other line and then ringing."You here" He asked.

"Yeah..." I was confused as to what was happening. I heard a click followed by a rustling sound then the voice came through.

"Yeah, hello?" It was Sasuke.

"Sup Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You don't want to know" Sasuke groaned. My heart sank and I smiled happily.

"Sasuke?" I choked


	7. Chapter 7- Ichigo

_**Chapter 7- Ichigo**_

"Sakura, is that you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" I nodded and giggled as I spoke into the phone. "Yeah it's me" I said before pausing, biting down my lip.

"Okay! Now that we have Sasuke, go ahead Sakura" Naruto said. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Well I am at a bowling alley right now. It was my first day of school today and Ichigo, he introduced me to all his friends and-" I was cut off again.

"Wait, who the hell is ichigo?" Sasuke asked.

"My new foster brother. He is super cool! He has been looking out for me. Every time I look at him I think of you guys though..." There was silence for a moment between all of us.

"Well...I am glad you have someone looking out for you Sakura..." Naruto said softly. I could hear the pain in his voice, the regret of not being here with me. "You need someone to look after you, knowing how clumsy you are" He chuckled. I wiped my eyes and giggled with a nod.

"Yeah no kidding" Sasuke mumbled in response.

"Yeah...But something is wrong..." I said, remembering back to earlier. "This guy in my sixth period was walking me to the baseball field, where I was suppose to meet Ichigo, and the others but everything got tense as we approached the field. Ichigo suddenly got over protective"

"He's doing his job" Naruto said.

"Yeah you don't need to involve yourself with boys Sakura." Sasuke snapped.

"It wasn't like that I-" I paused and blushed, remembering the little kiss given to me. "I...Yeah."

"There is something you aren't telling us about this incident and If you have nothing more to say about it then Ichigo had every intention of doing what he did." Naruto stated. I nodded to myself. They were probably right, maybe Ichigo was just doing his job, maybe he was taking the older brother roll on sooner then expected. I couldn't help but to think that there was something more to this then that though.

"You're probably right" I mumbled, leaning against the counter.

 _"Fuck you Sesshomaru!"_ I blinked at the distant voice and the slamming sounds in the background and raised a brow.

"Ugh..." Sasuke grumbled silently.

"What in the world..." Naruto asked.

"Yeah whats that all about?"

"Remember I told you guys about my new.. 'Foster brothers' yeah...well, this is what I am talking about." Sasuke said. Naruto and I listened to the rustling sounds then the conversation. _"Where are you going?"_ Sasuke asked, not referring to us. Obviously.

 _"Anywhere that's not here!_ " The voice said.

 _"Inuyasha, you're being a child..."_ Another voice said.

"I have to go guys" Sasuke mumbled into the phone.

"Yeah I better get going too, everyone's waiting on me" I said, not aware of the questionable stare Ichigo was giving me.

"Alright well I will talk to you guys later" Naruto said back. We all said our goodbyes then hung up. I stared at my cellphone then nodded happily, holding it tightly I ran back to the group.

"Everything okay Sakura-chan?" Rangiku asked. I nodded.

"Yes, my brothers called me. That's all" I placed my hands behind my back.

"Oooh~ Brothers! Are they cute?" Rangiku jumped. I shrugged and flipped my phone open to the picture on my home screen. Before I could hand it to her, she had taken it. I watched face light up and a squeal come from her lips. "Kyahhh! They look so cool!" She said.

"They do?" I went back, in my mind, to how my brothers looked, they looked normal to me, they weren't anything special in my eyes at least.

The group had surrounded us and before I knew it, my phone was being passed around to everyone and then whispers started to build and small talk among themselves. I chuckled nervously, unaware of the fact that Ichigo had stayed far away from the group, taking his turn at bowling with an irritated look on his face. I took the phone back and shoved it in my pocket, I gave a weak chuckle and clapped my hands.

"Okay! So, how do you play this game anyway?" I asked with a smile. The crowd had separated and Uryuu shook his head. I looked to him as he began to speak.

"Alright. come over here" I followed him to the tiny, waist-high selves that laid along the back wall, behind all the benches. There were big balls, small balls all of many colors that laid on the shelves. He leaned forward and grabbed a ball that had the number'20' on it. "This is a bowling ball. "He said, I turned around and looked at the balls that rolled down the lanes, watching them smash into the pins at the end or just roll off to the side and not hit anything. I was beginning to get the picture. I nodded and turned to him with excitement.

"I get it!"I giggled and snatched the ball from him.

"Uh, no wait-" He attempted to stop me but it was too late. My body was lunged forward and before the ball could fall out of my hands, he took it from me and chuckled lightly "You really should stop and listen" He smirked, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, I was in awe of how well he could hold the ball without any struggle at all. I looked to the other balls and noticed how they all had different numbers on them and I was putting two and two together.

"That ball is 20...pounds...isn't it" I mumbled. He nodded and placed his free hand on his hip, shaking his head before setting the ball back on the shelf, where it was before. "Shows how much i'm in 'good' shape." He laughed as he stood up, leading me to the end of this shelf, about four lanes away from ours. We stood behind someone else's bench and he leaned down and picked up a pink ball with the number '5' on it

"This is 5 pounds." He handed the pink ball to me and I braced myself before reaching to grab it. I had no idea why though because when I took it I held it so easily. No struggling at all, I was proud of myself but it was only short lived. I looked to Uryuu and he smirked at my proud spirit and shook his head.

* * *

"Hehe! Alright~!" Rangiku clapped after her orange ball had knocked down 4 pins after both tries. Toshiro shook his head and sighed.

"Why are you cheering?" He mumbled. "You barely hit anything" Rukia smirked at the two as she sat on the bench and looked to Ichigo, he was scrolling through his phone. She turned and looked at Sakura and Uryuu then lightly smiled, watching Uryuu smile and shake his head. She turned back to Ichigo and nudged him.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Sakura seem's to be getting along with Ishida" She smirked. Ichigo turned to look in that direction then turned and looked back down at his phone.

"Good, I would rather them be too friendly then her with Grimmjow" He mumbled, going back to concentrating on the cellphone in his hand. Rukia sat back against the bench and nodded, staring at him.

"What is his plan? We know he is dating Halibel so why would he even look at Sakura? She isn't his type at all anyway." She whispered.

"You know why. He wants to make me mad, and its working. I hate that he is using Sakura to tick me off. He knows that it ticks me off and that's why he is doing it."

"Ichigo...This feud with that gang is pointless. It is causing trouble and Sakura is going to get hurt. You need to find a way to end it, or get Sakura to not talk to him anymore or things are going to get ugly real fast" Rukia snapped. She stared harder at the male and growled after he didn't respond. "Ichigo!"He closed his phone.

"Nel is going to look into it for me." He said.

"Nel? What is Nel going to do?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smirked and shook his head.

"You're so clueless. How could you not know that they are sleeping with each other? Even Halibel knows. Nel is good at keeping up the act and hiding the fact that she is giving me intel. She is smarter then she looks" He mumbled. Rukia crossed her arms and turned her head away from him.

"I see" She said softly, looking at Orihime, who had some how managed to roll the ball into the gutter of the lane and trip at the same time.

"Don't bother getting jealous" He said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. Rukia smiled oh so softly and leaned agasint his side with her crossed arms as they watched Tatsuki run to help her up, only making Orihime fall again in the process

* * *

"That was so much fun!" I smiled with a giggle as we had walked from the bowling alley.

"You won in the end..." Uryuu mumbled miserably. The group laughed and I found myself tugging on Ichigo's shirt.

"Ichigo! Can we go again soon?" I bit my lip bottom lip with hope and stared up at him with my glossy bright green eyes. He looked to me and smirked.

"We go every 3 weeks." He said

"Yeah! Sakura-chan! Next time you can be on our team, kay~?" Rangiku said, referring to herself and Toshiro.

"Please speak for yourself..." He mumbled. I laughed and nodded, looking forward.

* * *

The bowling alley janitor was a 2nd year at the high school, he trembled as he stood against the check in counter of the empty building. His eyes were shut tight and he mumbled to himself as he gripped and held tightly onto the gray book bag. When the doors opened, his eyelids parted and he turned to the entrance where three 3rd years walked in. They all had the same school uniform as him but wore it completely differently.

They walked towards him with the brown haired one to the left and the black haired one to the right, the blue haired male walked in front of them and stood in the middle with an evil smile on his face. He stopped a few feet from the kid and the other two continued to approach him. The black haired male stared at the kid with an evil glare.

"Bag..." He mumbled in a harsh, demanding tone. The kid nodded and quickly handed the upperclassmen the bag. The brown haired one shoved the boy to the ground after the bag was handed over. Ulquiorra threw the bag to Grimmjow who had smirked and laughed after catching it.

"Ahh...You listen well kid" Grimmjow chuckled to the boy who trembled on the ground covering his head with his arms as his knees stayed pressed against his chest. "This better be the right bag. I don't want to have to come back here"

"I-It is!" The kid said with a shaky tone.

"Gooood" Grimmjow chuckled, turning away from the boy. The two others stared at him, stark placed a hand on his hip and narrowed his eyes to Grimmjow.

"What now?" He asked.

"Now, we wait..."


	8. Chapter 8- The bag

_**Chapter 8- The bag...**_

"Alright guys! see you later!" I waved at Rukia, chad and Uryuu as they walked down a different path then ours. Everyone had parted ways and it was just Ichigo and I that had left the group. With our house being in a different direction, it was only a matter of time before we ended up walking alone together. I didn't mind. I liked being around Ichigo, he was so very nice and he looked out for me a lot. I smiled at the thought of this.

"Thank you for today Ichigo" I smiled up at him. He didn't look at me as we walked. One hand shoved in his pocket he just nodded.

"Anytime. I'm glad you made a lot of new friends today" He mumbled. I nodded and looked forward as we walked.

"Me too. I wouldn't have done it without you~" I closed my eyes and smiled bigger. I opened my eyes and peeked over at him. He had a smirk on his face and I giggled before leaping at the male, hugging him tightly. He blinked at the sudden action then looked down to me and before I knew it, I felt his free hand wrap around me, his book bag and arm pressed against my back as his other hand stayed in his pocket. Then it hit me. My eyes widened and I stepped back, looking at the trail we just came from.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My book bag! I forgot it at the bowling alley. I wont have time to get it before school tomorrow." I frowned nervously then looked to him "Imma go run and get it okay, don't wait up for me" I turned to run back but he grabbed my arm and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You're joking. Look, I know the janitor at the bowling alley he doesn't lock up for another two hours because he has to clean the place out. I will walk you home then go get it okay?" He said, staring at me. I sighed with relief and nodded with a smile.

* * *

Ichigo watched Sakura take his bag and walk up the steps then walk into the house. He sighed and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck and going over in his mind how troublesome that girl is going to be. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the path they just came from, towards the bowling alley of which they just left. He took his phone from his pocket from time to time, texting Rukia before shoving it back into his pants. He repeated this over and over after the phone had buzzed against his hand. As he came to the parking lot of the bowling alley, he reopened his phone and began to dial

"Someone is coming..." the kid said after walking from the little office inside the bowling alley. Grimmjow jumped off the counter and rolled his head in a circle, ignoring the popping sounds his neck gave upon doing so.

"Finally. Took her long enough." Grimmjow smirked evilly. He went to walk to the door as the sound of the kids phone. The kid froze and Stark turned to him.

"Well..." Stark asked. The kid nodded after given permission to glance at his cell. He froze before swallowing, fearful for the caller.

"It's Ichigo" He said. The sound of his voice had traveled far enough to where Grimmjow had heard it and stopped walking. He growled with frustration and walked back to the group. The phone buzzed over and over.

"Answer it..." Grimmjow ordered. The kid nodded and clicked the green button on the touch screen and put it on speaker. He gathered up the courage to speak if spoken to and attempt to make it sound as normal as possible.

 _"John?"_ The voice was heard, it was Ichigos. _"John you there?"_ he repeated after not hearing anything. The kid didn't wan't to say anything. He hoped that Ichigo would go away if he knew that John wasn't there. He grunted at the hard nudge in the rib cage, holding back the erge to screech with pain at the actions Ulquiorra had bestowed upon the transfer student.

"I-Ichigo?" His voice trembled.

"John, hey are you at work still? My foster sister forgot her school bag and-" Ichigo went to finished but was interrupted. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot as he heard the kids reply.

 _"Ichigo? I'm..."_ There was a pause and it made Ichigo question _" Ichigo? Yeah...Uhm...Come on..."_ Another pause _"No, actually I'm not there I can give it to-"_ The phone went to static and every fiber in Ichigo's bones grew tense. The boys voice was shaky and quick. He spoke fast and with hesitation in his voice. _"Ichi-"_ More static was heard but grunting sounds and painful moans were heard through the static of the phone. That's when Ichigo had put a piece to the puzzle Something was wrong. He closed his phone shut and ran to the doors of the bowling alley, holding his phone in one hand the other went to push the doors open but was surprised when they slid open automatically. The doors weren't locked, it was weird, usually John had them locked as soon as everyone left. A chill was sent through his body and his eyes narrowed at the dark place, all the lights cut off, the only shed of light that allowed him to see was the parking lot lights outside that shinned through the windows and doors of the place. He clenched his fists as he stepped forward with caution.

"Well, well, well" The familiar voice made Ichigo stop and growl under his breath. The colorful strobe lights flicked on, shining light on the blue haired man that stood in front of John. The multicolored lights making Grimmjow and John multiple colors as Grimmjow chuckled, followed by a sigh. "Oh Ichigo..." He said.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo growled.

"How did you not already put two and two together?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Yeah...How..." Ichigo repeated. He turned to John who laid passed out behind him. "What is the reason behind the mess this time Grimmjow?" Ichigo snapped.

"So Sakura IS your new sister huh" He chuckled and Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra walked out of the office with the bag, handing it to his blue haired friend.

"Sakura's..." Ichigo whispered to himself, watching the hand off before stepping forward. "What the hell do you want with Sakura?"

"You know Ichigo...It would be really bad if Sakura found out you were messing with her love life" Ichigo's blood began to boil as he watched grimmjow's tounge dance across his lips with that evil gleam in his eyes.

"Love life my ass!" Ichigo yelled with frustration.

"Your temper still excites me Ichigo" Grimmjow threw the book bag over his shoulder, holding his smirk. "You fucked up my plans..." He sighed. "Oh well...Unlike you I seen this coming. Time for plan B, and even though plan A was much more..." He paused "Exhilarating..." He chuckled and Ichigo glared hard at the male, knowing every intention he had "I will have to deal with Plan B, unfortunately, that doesn't include me kicking your ass" Ichigo went to step forward but was quickly grabbed, he looked over his shoulder at Stark who had a firm grip on both of Ichigo's arms.

"Let go of me you fucking-!" Ichigo swore to Stark before pausing, watching Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walk past him "Get back here! Get-" A sharp pain in his back was felt before he hit the floor and his world was surrounded in darkness

"Ichigo..." He groaned lightly at the distant voice attempting to wake him up. "Ichigo...wake up" When he came to, he had seen john, not a mark on any visible parts of his body. I sat up and looked at mine, no marks on me either. I looked around and noticed the bowling alley.

"John..." I mumbled.

"Ichigo, we have to get out of here. They may come back" John said. Ichigo's eyes shot open and he stood up.

"We have to go after them they-"

"NO, Ichigo. You have to go home! There is no way you can take the on by yourself, obviously. Seeing as you were laying there passed out on the ground." John said. Ichigo grunted at the truth and reached for his phone. 2:00 a.m. He shoved it in his pockets and nodded, standing with John.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. John nodded

"Yeah, I got a few bruises and stuff on my body but nothing too major. Come on, I don't want to risk the chances of them coming back and finishing us off" He led the way to the exit and Ichigo followed with a smirk.

"As bad as they make themselves out to be, I guarantee that they aren't capable of something like that" Ichigo said, walking past John as he locked up the doors to the bowling alley.

"You don't know that..." John said softly. Ichigo turned to John with a questionable stare.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Grimmjow is the one the stabbed my brother last year..." He mumbled, keeping his head down. Ichigo's eyes widened, remembering that story, the story of why John was sent to japan in the first place, the story of why his brother got sent to the hospital and no one knew, the story of why john was so silent and was always around Grimmjow and his gang. Ichigo suddenly felt sorry for John. He was a good guy with unfortunate luck, just like Sakura


	9. Chapter 9- Nothing,Yet Everything

**_Chapter 9- Nothing...yet everything_**

When I woke up the next morning, it was rather early. I dressed myself anyway, and went and silently grabbed my breakfast. I took a bite of the made toast and walked up to the back of the couch, staring over it and looking at Ichigo who had laid there sleeping. He must have been really tired, looking at his face I studied the tension on it. By a glance around the apartment, I know had a guess of why he was like this. I didn't see my bag anywhere, he had failed to retrieve it and I suppose he was uneasy about the whole thing. I finished my toast and looked at Ichigo's bag on the table that I had left there last night. I bit my lip nervously before turning to the couch. I didn't want to invade his privacy but I didn't want to make him worry either. I wanted to get to school early and talk to my teachers about the situation. I nodded and took a deep breath before reaching in. I ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and grabbed the nearest available pen in his bag. I placed the pen back in his bag and the note on top of it. I nodded, I felt better after knowing I left a note for him. He wouldn't have to worry about me.

* * *

"I made it~" I smiled happily as I bit my bottom lip for a second, standing outside the schools front entrance. I had managed to get to school all on my own. I was more than proud of myself. I took the phone from my pocket and checked the time on my phone. It was only 7am, I had an hour before school had started and Ichigo would be getting up right about now. I ran up to the doors of the school and only but a few kids walked around through the halls, it was practically empty. I didn't have my bag to get my schedule out but I knew the name of my first period teacher, I could start there. I looked around and walked up to a student who was standing against the wall by a classroom. "S'cuse me..." I said softly, fearful of approaching him. He looked at me and I smiled, seeing his facial expression the same.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Mrs Yori-"

"You won't have any luck if you are trying to find a teacher" He mumbled. I blinked and paused, I was confused. "All the teachers meet up every morning for a meeting at 7:30, that's why they are always late to their classes in the morning" I looked down sad like.

"Thank you.." I mumbled. He nodded and I walked down the hall, toward the other end of the school, aimlessly walking with anxiety building up. I knew I was in big trouble. I held my right hand to my chest and with narrowed eyes I stared fearfully at the ground. "What am I going to do..." I whispered before bumping into someone. I stumbled back and quickly looked up to apologies but paused after realizing the face.

"Hmm?" He stared down at me with cold, narrowed, baby blue eyes and I felt myself stuck, frozen with pink cheeks. "Sakura..." he said softly with the same cold glare in his eyes. I shook my head, snapping myself out of the frozen fear and bowed before him.

"Forgive me!" I shouted with closed eyes. There was silence so I took that as the okay to stand so I did so and open my eyes just in time. My book bag was tossed, effortlessly, at my chest. I caught it and held it in place, looking down at it and smiling big before looking up "Thank-" I paused. He was walking away and I rushed after him. "Grimmjow! Wait!" He stopped and I stopped close behind him, clinging to my bag. "How...I mean thank yo-"

"My friend at the bowling alley said it was yours. I told him I had 6th period with you. That's how. Don't bring it up again it was merely coincidence." He went to walk again and I was stuck on what to say. I looked down, had I troubled him? I shook my head and raised it again, staring at the back of his head as he walked away.

"Thank you!" He stopped and I smiled. "I know...I must have caused you a bit of trouble, bringing it here and all..." I whispered.

"Don't say sorry. It isn't that big of deal" He mumbled. I nodded and watched him disappear around the corner at the end of the hall. I stumbled to the right and propped my back against the wall. I placed one hand on my heart as the other held my book bag in place. I could feel the beating against my chest. I swallowed my fear and nervousness and shook my head, smacking my cheek before sliding down till I was sitting against the wall, finding myself rummage through my things to assure that everything was there.

* * *

"Ichigo...Come on, its 7 already" Ichigo groaned and batted his eyelids open, now staring up at Yuzu he groaned and sat up as she walked away. "Get dressed, I made you a quick breakfast today okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head he headed to his bedroom, stopping upon glancing at the piece of paper on his bag "Hmm..." he narrowed his eyes to the paper as he approached it closer and closer. He picked it up and read it thoroughly as Yuzu spoke up.

"Oh yes, I found that this morning. I hope she got to the school oka-" Yuzu paused as she held the tray of eggs in the kitchen, ready to place them on the table but was stopped by the expression on her brothers face. She tilted her head and stepped forward slightly "Ichig-"

"Damnit.." He mumbled. Yuzu stepped back

"Ichigo whats wro-?" She was cut off by the sudden rush her brother took, letting go of the paper he rushed to his room, swinging the door open he looked at the empty, already made bed and cursed again.

"Damn that woman..." he growled softly to himself and quickly got himself dressed, slipping on his socks. He readied himself for the day as fast as he could, rummaging throughout the house as he did so.

"Morn-" Karin walked into the dinning room from the hall but quickly stepped back as Ichigo had rushed passed her. "Ichigo!" She shouted irritably.

"Ichigo, please slow down..." Yuzu pleaded. Ichigo ignored his sisters and grabbed his bag from the table after slipping his shoes on, he stepped on the paper as he ran to, then out, the door. "Ichigo! Your breakfast!" Yuzu called out to him. Ichigo had already left he ran from his house and down the street, heading towards the school. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and looked at the time located at the top of his home screen. He shoved it back into his pocket and continued running, clenching his schoolbag tightly.

 _How long ago did she leave...?_

 _Damnit!_

He shook his head and continued running, his orange hair blowing around his face with the wind as he ran. He felt sweat build up along the sides of his face but ignored it as he approached the school. He quickly turned the corner, running through the gates and into the school. He was thankful that they had their first period together but it didn't start for another 30 minutes. He pushed through the crowds and slid through the halls and around the corner till he slowed himself as he approached the classroom. He peeked in the open door and there she was. He breathed hard, panting before sighing with relief, watching her concentrate on the homework given the previous day. He continued to take his deep breaths before noticing her book bag, that's when the tension in him built up again.

 _Grimmjow..._

"You look horrible" That voice... Ichigo turned his head and glared at the blue haired male with an evil smirk on his face.

"-The hell did you do to Sakura?" Ichigo snapped.

"Nothing...yet everything" He laughed. "What's the matter Ichigo? You look a bit...uneasy"

"what the hell are you planning...?You should have never involved her." Ichigo growled. Grimmjow shrugged and shoved his hands into his pants pocket casually, leaning his wight on his right foot with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Did you know...most girls tend to want what they cant have?" Ichigo glared even harder at the male and his words "I know this because I have tested it many of times. Your sister is just has the misfortune of being one of these girls. They are fun to play with cause they are the type that don't know when to give up"

"The hell are you talking about you sick fuck?" Ichigo mumbled.

"Don't play dumb Ichigo, you know the type" Ichigo's eyes followed Grimmjow as he began to slowly walk around Ichigo "The obsessive type that doesn't stop, that are loyal no matter how shitty their 'lover' treats them" Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo turned his body to follow Grimmjows as he was now the the opposite side of where he once stood. He turned his back to the orange haired male "You will see soon enough. I feel like this one is going to be fun~" He walked away laughing, leaving Ichigo curl his fist with anger and frustration.

 _Damn him! The hell is he talking about?!_

"Ichigo?" His body loosened as the voice had called out to him. He turned his head to look behind him and sighed with relief at the familiar sight of Rukia. She stood as he turned to look at her, her hands in front of her as she held her book bag with both hands and looked at him with a tilted head. "Ichigo what's wrong?" Ichigo shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing. Forget about it" he threw his bag over his right shoulder and turned to walk into the class room. Rukia stood in the hall watching him then looking down the hall at the multiple kids that walked and talked among each other. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously before turning to follow him into the classroom.

* * *

"Sakura" I looked up and smiled big as I watched Rukia and Ichigo walk to me. I was so glad that my old schools academic was ahead of this ones so all the homework was stuff I already knew. I closed my book and placed my back on the side of my desk, my homework out for the teacher to see.

"Ichigo! You got my no-"

"Please...Don't leave without me again okay?" he mumbled, with closed eyes he sat at his desk. I tilted my head in confusion, unaware of the narrowed eyes and questionable stare that Rukia was giving him.

"Ichi..go.." She whispered. I nodded to him slowly

"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Thanks" What was wrong? Something was very wrong. Why was Ichigo uneasy about me leaving the house alone? Why was there drips of sweat along the side of his face? Had he run here? Why? I stared at my bag on the floor, knowing that Grimmjow had given it to me.

 _**("My friend at the bowling alley said it was yours.-"_

 _"I know the janitor at the bowling alley he doesn't lock up for another two hours...I will walk you home then go get it okay?")**_

Had they met? Did they see each other at the bowling alley and that is why Ichigo is so anxious about it? I bit my lip and laid my head on the table. I seem to be causing trouble for Ichigo and nothing but fear was gathing up inside me


	10. Chapter 10- Awkward

**_Chapter 10- Awkward_**

I didn't even notice the bell had rung after class. Rukia had shaken me out of my daydream. When I came to, I shook my head and lifted my head to turn and look at her.

"Hey there" She smiled. I returned the smile and sat up straight, looking around at the almost empty classroom.

"Hi...class ended already?" I asked, gathering my stuff. I was unaware of her questionable stare till I had gathered my stuff and stood back up. "Something wrong?" I tilted my head at her and she gave me, what was obvious a fake smile, before motioning for my to lead the way

"Come on, ill walk to you to your next class" I didn't want to question or bug her anymore, I knew that with Rukia, she was the type to not change her mind once she had decided it. I smiled to her even more so then walked past her and out of the classroom. We ended up talking about Uryuu on the way to my class and it was a subject that kind of caught me off guard.

"So? What do you think? You guys seem to be hitting it off well recently" She smiled. I blushed a deep pink color and bit my lip as I played with the ends of my hair. What brought her to this? I mean I guess we are pretty close but that was only because we have been playing the same game for 3 years together now but she doesn't know that so i guess it would seem as if we like each other. I blushed more as I listened to her giggle. "What are you thinking about to make you blush like that?" I released my lip and parted them to speak but as we continued to walk to my next class, guess who was heading our way.

"Oh, hey Sakura" Uryuu said as he looked up from his book. "Rukia" He followed up with. I turned my head and even though I wasn't looking at Rukia, I could feel her smirkish smile and stare at me.

"Hello Uryuu. I have to get to class, mind walking her the rest of the way?" My eyes widened at her question and my heart raced at his answer.

"Sure" He shrugged. She patted my back before I listened to her footsteps grow further and further away. Why was I nervous all of a sudden? I was never nervous around Uryuu. As we walked I couldn't even look at him. Was I really into him? "You okay?" I raised my head and looked at him and as my gaze met his, I seen his blush and we both turned our heads away quickly, now unable to say anything to each other as we approached my classroom.

"I am fine" I managed to choke up. It was awkward now. I looked to the sign above my classroom door, we had arrived and I couldn't be more thankful. We stopped next to the door and I turned to look at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and I looked down as I dug the tip of my shoe into the ground. "Thank you for walking me Uryuu" I mumbled, raising my head I looked at him hesitant to meet his gaze.

"D-don't mention it" He mumbled back in return. I nodded my head and was quick to turn into my classroom, leaving him out in the halls. What was wrong with me? Why am I so awkward around him now? It was because of what Rukia said and ever sense then...

"Mmmmf!" I groaned in irritation as I plopped down at my desk, holding my head up with my hands.

I spent the rest of the class period in my thoughts, allowing myself to day dream and not follow one thing that the teacher was saying and then I did that for my other classes and before I knew it, it was lunch and I was walking through the halls, still lost in my head. Do I really like Uryuu? We have a lot in common and he is so nice. I placed my head on my chest and felt the heart that pounded deep in my body. This feeling was faint but it was beginning to feel the same way as when I see Grimmjow. Being so deep in thought, I wasn't even aware that I had trailed back behind the rest of the students that were quickly making their way to their friends in the lunch room and courtyard, leaving me in the halls, practically alone. Despite the couple students that walked quickly past me in the same direction, I was by myself for the most part.

"Sakura..." My head raised as I paused. Frozen with shock and anxiousness as the deep, cold, familiar like voice spoke to me from behind. My closed my eyes tightly in hopes to move but I couldn't, no, I didn't want to. I had to. I couldn't cause any more trouble for Ichigo and besides. I paused as the flashback of Grimmjow and that unfamiliar girl down by the tree flashed to my head, then there was the light kiss behind the baseball field he gave me. I shook my head and gathered the courage to continue my walk away from him but I didn't get far. He grabbed my wrist and we ended up walking in the opposite direction, towards the back of the school that was now abandoned cause of all the students that had left to go to lunch.

"What are you-" I whispered as I stumbled to keep up with no other choice, he was overpowering and there was no way I could get away without causing a scene. Last thing I needed was for Ichigo to find out about this. "Let me go Grimm-" He stopped after turning a corner, sharply, and before I could finish his name he grabbed my wrist tighter and slammed it and me against the wall. Standing, pinned with my back against this wall and looking up at him I breathed hard at the sudden actions.

"Don't lie to yourself Sakura." He snapped. I narrowed my eyes to him in a confused like way."You do not want me to let you go. You are masking your true feelings for the sake of that Kurosaki kid." He leaned his head in and I pushed mine against the wall in hopes of retrieving mine. "Don't resist Sakura. You're a bad actor and you already let your guard down.I know how you feel and I know you ache for my attention deep inside you. You could get away by a simple cry for help, knowing that with just that I would flee"

"But I-!"

"Don't lie. You know Ichigo isn't the reason why you wont call out to someone" He smirked as I paused, refusing to respond to his nonsense. I stared hard at him with a glare that was filled with hatred but I knew he could see right through me. The hatred inside of me, the hatred I thought I had for this man was false, fake, made up. He was right and before I could even act like I didn't like him, he had already figured it out. My face relaxed and I snatched my wrist from his grasp with enough force to allow him to release me.

"What right do you have to-" I went to walk away but he pushed my shoulder back against the wall and with one swift movement and one passing second he had leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I went to slap him but my body was speaking for itself, The hand that was going to strike him, wrapped around his neck and my eyes closed as I allowed myself to enjoy his embrace when his arm wrapped around my waist. Then there it was, the vision of him and the girl again. My eyes shot back open and my hand pulled from around his neck and struck him across the cheek with enough force for him to step back. With tears in my eyes I stared hard at him with anger and irritation.

"Don't ever-!" I stepped up to him as he stood in place, holding his cheek. "-touch me again!" I said with an threatening tone before slamming my heal against the toes in his shoes. I turned the corner and continued my walk down the hallway, breathing and panting hard with anger and sadness, mixed emotions running through me, I walked into the bathroom and was glad no one was in there. I looked at myself in the mirror and was thankful that my bottom lids didn't puff up and my eyes didn't turn red. I shook my head and wiped the little tears I had from my bottom lip and fixed my hair before turning from the bathroom and going to find everyone.

* * *

"No way! Katsu, you are so lucky! I wanna meet cherry too" The girls voice that screamed in my ear through my headset made me giggle as I sat in Ichigo's room, at his desk. My fingers violently clicked the mouse beside me as I watched my gaming character kill off another monster with the group I play with.

"It was by mere chance now can you focus and heal us before we have to start over?" Uryuu asked as he set his 3rd spell on another monster, watching was more gathered around us.

"Okay, Okay I am going!" I watched my HP and MP go up and I was washed over with a relieving feeling. I was on the verge of dying and that wouldn't have been good.

"Cherry!" Uryuu's voice called out to me over the microphone and I turned my character too late, a monster had sent his spear through me, deducting and taking away half of my hp.

"Crap..." I cursed as I moved through my inventory and chugged down a few spare meats that I had picked up till my HP was nearly full. By the time I was done, Uryuu had killed the monster that attacked me and the rest of the group ran up. "Thanks Ury...uh, Katsu" I said.

"That was so close!" The other male said with a sigh, his name was Dante.

"Too close. You okay Cherry?" Uryuu asked. I nodded to myself.

"Yes, I am fine just a lot on my mind" I chuckled lightly.

"You know, you and Katsu have been acting weird today" The girl said, her name was Laya.

"Have we?" I questioned, I had yet to notice it up until now but I suppose she was right normally I am good with Uryuu and we fight better than anyone else in our group fights

"Yeah, Laya is right. Normally you guys always fight back to back but you guys have been keeping your distance." Dante said as we heard rustling around on his end.

"It's as if something happened" The quiet guy mumbled, his name was Sill.

"Nothing's happened but I do have to go" I lied. "I have to go eat dinner"

"Alright." Dante said.

"Will you be back?" I hard Uryuu asked. I bit my lip and paused before speaking.

"Maybe" I responded before closing my laptop and taking off my head set.


	11. Chapter 11- Siblings

_**Chapter 11- Siblings**_

 _~(SHOUT OUT TO xSilentSecretsx FOR MAKING ME LAUGH AND HAPPY WITH ALL 8 OF YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MADE MY DAY)~_

I didn't know what came over me. I couldn't tell you why I wasn't myself back there. As I sit on the bed with my knees to my chest, I stared out the window and at the street of my new neighborhood. Even though I was focused on the passing cars, I wasn't thinking about anything down there in particular. My mind was off else where. Thinking about Uryuu again. My heart started racing and I felt my teeth gently pull in my bottom lip as a smile crept to my face. My head resting on the top of my knees, my bright green eyes glistened with the setting sun. It was as if all these feelings came to me all at once. I don't even know what had happened but ever since Rukia had mentioned it, he is all I have been thinking about and butterflies were swarming around inside me more than ever. It wasn't till the buzzing on the desk that I had gathered my thoughts and felt my cheeks flush red because I had just realized I was beginning to think of Uryuu in a romantic like way.

"H-hello?" I said after crawling to the side of the bed and answering my cellular phone.

"Sakura?" Naruto said through the other side. I stood up quickly and my free hand went to go behind my head nervously but fell back down to my side, as if my body was trying to hide something.

"H-Hi! Uh..." I stuttered "Ha, Hi Naruto. What um...What are you doing" I shrugged as I managed to stay in one spot.

"Uhm...Nothing. I kinda want to know what you are doing right now after all that" He replied.

"Oh! No, I was just doing my homework, studying and you kind of caught me off guard" I lied with a nervous chuckle.

"Hmm..." He mumbled silently over the phone and with that little sound, I already knew that he knew something was up with me. "Sure. Well I can go if you want" he said. My eyes widened and I shook my head, sitting at the desk.

"No, no! I was just about done" I giggled, suddenly realizing how happy I was to hear his voice. "I want to talk to you" I bit my lip again, something I have been doing often I realize.

"Okay then. How is everything?" he asked. I sighed and looked around before answering.

"Everything is fine, more or less. You know I hate school so there's that" I chuckled. He returned the little laugh.

"Yeah, things are pretty tough here too. Luffy has got me running around doing all kinds of things."

"Luffy? Is that the name of your new brother?" I asked happily.

"Yup. He's cool" There was a pause before he went to speak again. "Hey Sakura..."

"Yeah Naruto?" I asked, noticing the tone of his voice grow softer.

"About the...guy thing from the other day" He started off. "It's been bugging me a lot" I was confused for a bit. I narrowed my eyes and lowered my head, remembering the conversation. I began to feel guilty all of a sudden.

 _( "He's doing his job" Naruto said._

 _"Yeah you don't need to involve yourself with boys Sakura." Sasuke snapped. )_

They told me I shouldn't have involved myself with boys and there I was, just before Naruto called, thinking of Uryuu. I was going against their wishes and I slouched in my chair as the fear of them finding out hit me. Would they be upset with Ichigo for allowing me to even think of boys? No...That didn't sound like something they would do.

"Sakura?" He asked. I had forgotten to respond and I suppose I had grown quiet. I shook my head and went to reply.

"Yes? I am here." I nodded. "What is wrong?"

"I just...I feel bad that I am not there for you Sakura" His voice went even quieter and I heard the sadness behind his words. "I just wish I was there for you. I hate that you have to go through all this without me or Sasuke there for you. I hate that I wont be able to be there for you when you cry or when you are confused. I cant be there when you are missing mom and dad. I can't be there when you are stuck on a problem on your homework and even though I wouldn't know it, I hate that I can't be there with you to help figure it out. I hate that Sasuke can't come in and solve the problem for us when me and you fail to figure it out. I hate that we can't get the three for one ramen bowls anymore"

"N...Naru...to..." I whispered into the phone so quietly he wasn't able to hear me. The tears built up at the corner of my eyes as Ichigo opened the door, I was too busy listening to Naruto's rant to even notice him or knew that he seen my cry there on the phone.

"I hate that we aren't together. I am sorry you have to be put through this Sakura...If I could do anything to change this I would." He mumbled through the phone and I sniffled and smiled to myself before laughing. "Huh?"

"You're such a dork" I commented with a chuckle.

"HUH?!" I heard him gasp. "THATS SOME COMMENT SEEING AS I JUS-"

"I love you..." I interrupted and then he paused. "I know all of this already baka..." I looked down after wiping the tears from my eyes. "I know how much you miss me and I know we couldn't control this and what happened and I know that just because we moved away...doesn't mean your care for me any less" There was a long pause, him nor me not knowing what to say. I felt so warm inside. With my left hand holding the phone to my ear, my right hand rested on my heart and I looked at the closed laptop on my desk, not thinking about it but just staring off into space till I had gathered my thoughts. "No matter...How far you are-" I looked up at the wall in front of me "You and Sasuke will always be my brothers"

* * *

I closed my cell phone and turned my head quickly as there was a knock from behind me on the bedroom door. Ichigo stood there, leaning against the door frame. I wiped what was left on my cheeks and set my phone down as I stood from the chair.

"Ichigo I didn't notice you were even there" I smiled to him and he stared at me before turning his head away.

"Dinner is ready if you want to go get it. I am going to shower so don't come in the bathroom till I get out" He turned from the door way with the towel on his shoulder and I stood up with a blink of my eyelashes, confused as to what was the matter with him. None the less, I walked to the dinning area and looked around quickly noticing that Mr kurosaki was not home again. He has been working late as of recently. Karin and Yuzu was sitting at opposite ends of the table and I took the liberty of sitting to the left of Karin. I looked at the variety of foods placed out before us and hesitated as the girls dug in. Karin handed me a plate.

"Don't be shy. There is always left overs cause Ichigo rarely eats and dad is always working late" Karin said.

"Yes Sakura, take as much as you want kay?" Yuzu nodded. I looked to the food and smiled, remembering the smell of mothers cooking. I haven't had a full spread out home cooked dinner in a long while. I nodded and took the bowl of collected rice and poured some on my plate before setting it down and serving the next spread of food.

That night, I was washing the dishes and the girls had went off to their rooms and went to ready themselves for bed. I looked to the packaged food, ready on the counter to be put int he fridge and thought back to Yuzu's words.

 _"Don't worry about Ichigo, he isn't gunna eat tonight so you can just put everything away."_

I washed the lash dish, standing in the dark house, leaving me under the only light provided for me and the only one I needed, the tiny kitchen light on the ceiling above the sink where I stood. It wasn't very bright but lit up the kitchen and that's about it. I dried my hands and ignored Yuzu. I gathered a dry plate from the cabinet and served a small plate with a little bit of everything for Ichigo. When I was done I left it on the counter as I placed the left overs away in the fridge and just in time.

"You cleaned?" Out walked Ichigo in a night shirt and some sweat pants. I turned to look at him over my shoulder and nodded, finished with setting the last container down before closing the fridge and turning to him. I wiped my hands on my school skirt and walked to the counter.

"Yeah, I saved you a plate" We were standing on opposite sides of the counter and he stared down at the provided dinner without a word. I giggled and shook my head taking it I set it in the microwave and turned the timer to one minute. "It will be just-"

"-Do you like Grimmjow?"He interrupted. I thanked the gods that I had my back facing him because I could feel my cheeks turn red and I was beginning to feel hot.

"I...Ichigo..." I mumbled.

"Answer my honestly" he demanded. I bit my lip as the microwaved beep. I took the plate from the heated appliance and set it on the stove before me, hesitant to turn and face him with his plate and my answer. "Saku-"

"I don't know..." I mumbled quietly yet in a loud enough tone to where he could hear my response. I took in a breath and released it as I turned to face him, narrowed eyes I set the heated plate of food between him and I, on the counter before us. I placed a fork along side the plate, repeating myself as I did this. "I...really don't know anymore" I stood straight up and smiled softly "I thought I did because he is so handsome and was so kind...that kind of attitude when you want something you cant have. ya know? But...Uryuu-" I paused, unaware of the shocking look on his face at the name that escaped my lips.

"He..." I chuckled as I slowly forgot that he was there. "He's amazing. We always have something to talk about. He makes me laugh and we love playing the same video games and he does that thing when he pushes his glasses up when he has nothing else to say or when he is embarrassed" I bit my lip and giggled softly, there it was again, the butterflies. "When Rukia mentioned the interest I might have...It was coming to me and all of a sudden It was hard to talk to him but in a good way. I felt-" I realized he was there and my face lit pink and I looked up, my eyes meeting his. He had a smirk on his face before shaking his head and taking the fork and digging in.

"I am not going to ask you to finish" He smirked. I giggled and bent over, my head resting on my arms and arms folded on the counter. He laughed and I laughed. "I am not going to get mad at you for liking Uryuu but uh-" He paused and I looked up, worried at the pause and before I could focus my vision, a grain of white rice was chucked at my nose. "At this point, Uryuu has no game so Grimmjow would be better off" He teased.I gasped and took the rice and threw it back.

"HEY!


	12. Chapter 12- Christmas Memories

_**Chapter 12- Christmas Memories**_

 _(You guys are awesome! I love reading your reviews! 3)_

"Is this the right box Yuzu?" I asked as I carried the medium sized box into the living room. It was closed up and had no writing on it. It had a little bunny sticker on the top of it and the bottom looks like it was about to be torn open. It looked really old. None the less, I looked up as she grew excited and nodded.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's the one" She clapped and reached out her arms, a notion that I assumed that I was suppose to bring it over. I walked to her and she met me halfway and carried it the rest of the way, setting the box on the dinning room table. She giggled and ran around and into the kitchen, disappearing behind the counter and grabbing a pair of sizzors, tape, and thumbtacks out of the bottom drawer next to the stove. She walked back in and I stood watching her with a soft smile."I am so excited. I usually have to do this sort of thing by myself because Karin and Ichigo aren't really into it and with dad being busy down at the clinic, I am on my own." She cut the tape on the top that sealed the box "When you agreed to help me decorate I was so happy!" She giggled and opened the lids and a puff of dust came up and after clearing the air, we looked inside at the bright colors inside, all kinds of Christmas decorations.

"So many decorations" I said softly Yuzu clapped and reached inside and pulling out shiny red streamer.

"Yeah. Ichigo says it is unnecessary to go all out cause no one, but us, is going to see it but..." She paused as she pulled out the rest then set it on the table with a giggle "I can't help myself. I love Christmas!" I laughed at her response and nodded and helped her pull out the rest. For the rest of the night we laughed, danced to christmas music and decorated the house from top to bottom. She made cookies and I had to laugh when she almost burnt them. The bottoms were burned but I didn't care. She was so upset I had to eat them anyway. Her smile made me laugh when I told her they were still perfect. I laughed again at one of her stories, handing her another tack then handing her Ichigo's stocking.

"I can't believe he would do that" I laughed.

"Ah, he didn't know any better" Yuzu said, taking the next thumbtack I gave her then the final stocking. She got off the stool and we stepped back, standing in the middle of the living room, we looked at our work I didn't know she walked away till I heard the footsteps of her walking on the hardwood floor. I turned and tilted my head as I watched her walk back down the hall

"Where are you-"

"I'll be back" She shouted to me as she ran now instead of walking. I smiled and walked to the living room window and stared out at the falling snow, it was the first time since I had been here that it snowed. I narrowed my eyes as my mind trailed back to the falling snow that day we went to the airport. It's been 2 months since I came here already. I have made new friends and have finally felt comfortable in my new town. Nothing new has happened between Grimmjow, me, and Uryuu. I have been pretty good at avoiding them. I felt too guilty, lying to my brothers. They were right, I didn't need boys in my life.

"Okay!" She walked back into the living room and I turned to look at her she giggled, having her hands behind her back. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at her actions.

"OKay, what are you-"

"TAH DAH!" She took the thing from behind her back and held out a stocking with my name on it. I bit my lip and smiled happily and walked to her, ready to take it. When I did, she had the biggest smile on her face. "Dooooo, you like it?"

"One of my own?" I asked softly. She nodded and clapped

"Lets go hang it up!" she said. I nodded and followed her to the wall. She handed me and tack and I pinned it next to hers and stood up there, flattening it out. I looked at my name and narrowed my eyes. "It looks so good up the-"

"Yuzu..." I said

"Hmm?" She tilted her head and I looked over my shoulder and down to her.

"Thank you for letting me be apart of this...I thought I was going to have trouble because...christmas was my mothers favorite time of year." I got down and sat on the stool, looking down at the ground as she approached me. "Last time I was doing this, was last year. Me and mother did it together every year by ourselfs cause my brothers and fathers weren't into it. It was just us when it came to decorations." I felt tears build up but since it was Yuzu, I really didn't care if I cried in front of her. I wiped the tears that fell along my cheeks and chuckled. "Last year when we got our tree, I mentioned how fun it would be if they joined us and that year my mother made all the guys join" laughed at the memory "Sasuke got stabbed 20 times trying to put the hooks in the ornament holes. He got so mad" I sniffled and felt her hand on my back. "Me and Naruto fought over who was going to put the star on the tree" It went quiet as I remembered everything like it was yesterday. I stood up and wiped my eyes again, looking to her.

"Sakur-"

"If you don't mind...Imma go shower okay?" I mumbled softly. She nodded and held her hands to her chest as I nodded to her in thanks and walked off. I walked to the bathroom with my towel and phone. I shut the door and locked it, turning to where my back was against it, I fell to my butt and pulled my knees to my chest. I love everyone here but If I could, I would give anything to have my old life back.

* * *

That night, Sakura went to bed super early and Yuzu had just finished putting up the rest of the decorations and was taking the ornaments from the box as Ichigo and their father came in with the tree. They pushed it, and themselfs through the tiny door.

"ALRIGHT! WE GOT THE BIGGEST TREE WE COULD-"

"Shhh..." Yuzu said. They set the large tree down and Ichigo and Isshin looked around.

"Why? Where's Sakura?" Ichigo asked.

"She went to sleep." She brought the ornaments over to the living and set them on the small coffee table as she fixed the trees branches.

"This early? It's only 7" Ichigo mumbled, looking to the hall way.

"BATHROOM!" Isshin ran through the house and into the restroom, closing the door behind him. Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh as he walked pass her and to the kitchen.

"Oh we-"

"Hey Ichigo..." Yuzu called out, back to him, she placed the first hook on the red glass ball. He stopped and turned to look at his kid sister.

"Whats up?" He asked, looking to her.

"Do you think...Maybe...everyone can decorate the tree together this year?" He raised a brow at her question.

"Why? Whats up with you? You know that you always-" She turned with tears in her eyes, holding the red ball close to her. He blinked and stepped back in shock."Yuz...Yuzu...whats-"

"Sakura...Poor Sakura...This will be her first christmas without her real family. Imagine...Imagine if you got so use to being with those you love and then one year all that got taken away and during the best time of year, this one time, and for the rest of your life..." She paused and dropped the ball onto the rug, rubbing her eyes. "...You had to spend it with complete strangers" She cried

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night so I ended up waking up around 11pm. My throat was parched from crying so much. I sat up in the bed and threw the blankets off and walked from the room. I walked form the hall, most of the house was dark, except the light from the kitchen. I walked in and grabbed a cup, filled it with water and took a long drink before putting it in the sink. I went to walk back to the room but tilted my head as I seen the shadow of a tree in the living room right next to the living room window. They brought home a tree? I walked over and touched the branches, it wasn't decorated it. Was Yuzu waiting for me? She probably was...And I fell asleep. There it was, guilt again. I sighed softly,

"Oh Yuzu..." I whispered. I turned my head to look behind me as the lights to the dinning and living room flicked on, brightening up the whole house. Ichigo walked from the hall with his hands in his pajama pants pockets. "Ichigo..."

"You like the tree?" He asked. I looked from him to the tree and noticed how giant it was. I chuckled softly.

"It's huge." I turned to him. "I feel bad that it isn't decorated... I fell asleep on Yuzu, we were suppose-"

"Don't blame yourself. We didn't get home till just an hour ago anyway. You probably been asleep anyway, you always fall asleep around 9. She was getting ready for bed herself. She thought.." He paused and I tilted my head. "It would be nice if we all did it together. In celebration for it being your first Christmas here." I looked over his shoulder and seeing Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin in their pajamas in the hall. Karin rubbing her eyes, Yuzu waving wildly and Isshin with a giant smirk on his face. I looked from him to Ichigo, feeling my eyes water I nodded happily, running into him with my head falling into his chest I sobbed softly against it as I felt him pat my back.

"Ichigo..." I sobbed. He smirked.

"You're such a baby"

* * *

"OW! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DO THEY MAKE THESE FUCKIN HOOKS SO SHARP?!" Ichigo grumbled irritably as he attempted to put the bottom of the hook through another ornament.

"You are just being a baby" karin mocked.

"Oh yeah? You do it then!" Ichigo snapped back.

"ALRIGHT!" Isshin said after putting the last set of lights on the tree. " We are going to have the best looking lights this year!" We all looked at the tree as he bent down to plug in the other end. Showing the lights in a giant tangled up mess on the tree instead of a nice wrap around the tree.

"Daaaad!" Yuzu whined.

"That looks horrible dad" Karin mumbled.

"Here lemme do it, you do the hooks" Ichigo said, taking the lights off the tree.

"I think it looks fine!" Isshin argued, snatching the lights and putting it back on the tree.

"Like hell it does!" Ichigo snapped back, taking the lights off again. I giggled softly,watching them as Yuzu stepped up to break them up.


	13. Chapter 13- More Tears

_**Chapter 13- More Tears**_

I hold my books against my chest as I walked through the school halls, burring my mouth and nose behind the scarf that wrapped around my neck and part of my face.

 _("I never got to thank you Ichigo..." Sakura said as she sat between Ichigo and Yuzu on the grassy hill next to the still flowing river. She looked at her feet, unaware of the questionable stare he gave her. "For doing that for me on Christmas."_

 _"Ah." he paused. "I didn't really do anything to be honest, it was Yuzu's idea"_

 _"Yes. I made sure to thank her. I know that you could have said no though. Yuzu said you weren't fond of that sort of thing yet you did it for me anyway." She raised her head and looked to him. He had already looked away, staring up a the blank night sky as Yuzu stood up with Isshin and Karin._

 _"Time to count guys!" She clapped, Ichigo sighed and stood up at he spoke._

 _"You shouldn't have to thank me for such mindless things" He looked over his shoulder at the pink haired girl and smirked. "I guess, thats what family is suppose to be here for.." Her eyes widened as he turned his head to look up at the sky, listening to Yuzu and Isshin, and the rest of the nameless crowd count down._

 _"5!"_

 _"4!"_

 _"3"_

 _"2"_

 _Sakura looked from Ichigo then up at the sky as the fireworks went off. She smiled softly as she stayed on the grass._

 _"1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled. She ignored the cheers and love everyone spread around her, not taking notice of Yuzu's tears as she hugged her father and sister as Ichigo stood there embarassed that they were crying over something so small._

 _"Happy new years Sasuke...Naruto..." She whispered.)_

"Sakura-chan?" I raised my head in the direction of the familiar female voice that brought me from my day dreams. I looked up, noticing the two friends that had approached with a questionable stare on their faces.

"Rangiku...Hitsugaya." I mumbled.

"You okay?" Hitsugaya asked. I smiled and nodded nervously, I was caught day dreaming.

"Y-yeah. Just day dreaming I suppose" I chuckled softly.

"You're so cute!" I blinked at the sudden hug I received from Rangiku upon her compliment, my head swallowed between her breasts as I attempted to free myself from her grasp.

"You're going to kill her" Hitsugaya mumbled irritably.

"Oh!" She released me and I stumbled back softly gasping. "Hehe, sorry bout that! How was your holidays?"

"It was good. I had a lot of fun." I smiled.

"Did your brothers send you anything?" Histugaya asked. My eyes widened.

 _("Sakura." Sakura put the last ornament in the box and stood up, looking to the door as Karin brought in a tiny package. "You have a package from Foosha Village. Wherever that is" Sakura met her halfways and took the package, nodding and watching her leave before sitting on the couch and looking at the sender. Her eyes widened and her heart raced as she hurried to open the box. She flipped the lid and buried her hands in the packing peanuts till she pulled out a tinier box with glossy, shiny gold wrapping and a red bow on top. She undid the wrapping and opened the lid, her eyes watering as she raised the gold chain with the clear, glass pendant hanging from it that took the shape of a sakura tree. She smiled and set it back in the tiny box and took the letter and placed both boxes on the coffee table._

 _SAKURA,_

 _MERRY CHRISTMAS! SORRY I WAS NOT ABLE TO GET THIS TO YOU SOONER BUT I SURE DO HOPE YU LIKE IT. I AM SORRY YOU HAD TO GO THIS CHRISTMAS WITHOUT US BUT I PROMISE WE WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU_

 _-Naruto )_

I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. Nothing big though." I said as I placed my hand on my chest, feeling the tree pendant under my palm and uniform.

* * *

I walked into my first period and looked around. I was surprised that barely anyone had arrived. It was a bit early and the first day back to school after a long holiday, people are bound to be late. I took my seat at my desk and readied myself for the day, taking out my pencil and notebook I flipped it open to the next empty page and looked up, sitting back suddenly as I seen the tall, dark haired male standing before me.

"U-Uryuu!" I shouted, placing a hand on my chest.

"I didn't mean to scare you" He said apologetically. I shook my head and looked down with all the nerves building up inside me. I did such a good job avoiding him before the break I thought I was over this whole thing of having a crush on him. Wait...I have a crush on him? Crap! I blushed more and more so. It had been so long since I held a conversation with him, "You okay?" He asked me. I nodded, refusing to answer by words. "Okay, well..." He paused "I didn't want to make this all weird or anything. I know you've been avoiding me and stuff." he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, pausing as if he didn't know what to say or how to say something.

"Uryuu...I-"

"Look" He cleared his throat and looked up, the sun making a glare on his glasses to where I wasn't able to see his eyes. "I don't know why you've been actin so weird or whats going on. I want things to go back to the way they were when I first met you"

"I'm sorry Uryuu" I'm mumbled regretfully, guilty that I was even making it awkward. I shifted my gaze up to the door and looked at Ichigo, Rukia and the others walk in. I quickly shifted my gaze back down to my lap.

"It's fine." he released a sigh of relief. "It is my fault as well. Ever since Orihime and I started dating I having had my mind in..." My eyes widened and he continued to talk but I wasn't listening. My mind went blank after he confessed his relationship status. My heart was beating faster and faster and everyone that stood shocked, even Rukia, disappeared in my mind. No one was there except me and Uryuu. I felt my eyes water up and I didn't know what else to do. "...so it's no ones fault okay?" He finished. I shook in my chair and he gave a worried look that I wasn't able to see because I had my eyes shut so tight and my head down. "Sakur..." He went to say my name but I refused to let him finish. I wasn't one for letting people see me cry so I got up and I ran from the class room

"Sakura where are you-" I heard the teachers voice call out to me but I ignored her. I ran to the nearest bathroom as the bell rang, pushing past the last girl that walked from the bathroom and I locked myself in a stall.

How could I not know?! How did I not even think of the possibility that he could be with anyone else? How could I not see that he obviously wasn't for me. I felt so incredibly stupid and for all the wrong reasons. Here I was trying to stay away from boys and now that one wasn't even an option, I was sad about it. Shouldn't I be happy? No one was going to cause me drama. I wouldn't have to lie to my brothers anymore. Grimmjow had that girl from the courtyard and Uryuu has Orihime. I should be happy but why? Why does it hurt so much?

I hid my wet eyes in my hands and cried harder and harder, the echos of my sobbing heard throughout the empty bathroom but not going past it.

Why do I cry so much?

 _(Sorry this one is so short guys!)_


	14. Chapter 14- Heartache

_**Chapter 14- Heartache**_

"Uryuu!" Rukia shouted with irritation. Uryuu stepped back with a confused look on his face.

"What?! Why are you yelling at me?" He questioned loudly.

"You-"

"Rukia..." Ichigo mumbled softly, interrupting her as he took his seat behind his desk with closed eyes. "Don't bother, he didn't know." He finished,

"Can someone fill me in on whats goin on!?" Uryuu shouted.

"I can't understand why you are still standing up" The teacher said irritably. Uryuu and the others looked up at the teacher, standing in front of the room. He turned to Ichigo then turned back around to take his seat.

* * *

I didn't know why I was still crying. I didn't know why it hurt so much but it did and it sucked. I walked from the bathroom with a napkin in my hand. I didn't feel like returning to class and seeing Uryuu. It was too soon and my plan for the rest of the day was to avoid him at all costs. I would skip this period and collect myself before I continued about my day. I roamed the halls aimlessly, careful to not run into any unwanted visitors from the teachers. I ended up at the bottom floor, leaving the building and moving out to the empty baseball field, staring at the home screen on my pink flip phone. Oh how I missed them, I wanted to go to them. If I could ask for anything right now, it would be to see-

"You turning into a bad girl now?" My heart skipped at the sudden voice, I didn't even recognize it till I turned and seen the blue haired male standing under the batting cage, behind the home plate. He leaned against the fence, his white collard shirt unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest, his tie loose with his right hand in his pocket and his left holding the cigarette down by his side.

"G-grimmjow..." I mumbled as I stood between the end of the batting gate and the gate that made up the dug out.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked, raising the cig to his soft pink, luscious lips, tilting his head back I watched his short blue hair fall back from out of his face as he did so. The rays of the sun shinning down on his body, forming somewhat of a light glow around the outline of his pale toned face, making his blue eyes glisten as he stared at me as if he was staring into my soul.

"It shouldn't be your business where I go" I said, snapping my head away, refusing to let him see my puffy eyes and now blushing cheeks. I heard the rustling of the fence and when I looked towards him he had thrown his cigarette on the ground and was inching closer to me. I stepped back but he had taken hold of my arm gently yet forcefully, refusing my escape. I grunted and looked from his hand, that grabbed my arm, up at him.

"You have been crying..." He said with narrowed eyes. "I caused this?" He questioned. I went to yell at him, how dare he think I would waist my tears on him. I closed my mouth though, embarrassed that I was crying at all and that he had found out. I turned my head away, narrowing my eyes as I snatched my arm from his grasp, holding it with my free hand.

"That is none of your business..." I mumbled.

"So it isn't?" He questioned, shoving the hand into his pocket with a questionable stare. I turned my back to him and opened my eyes, staring at the ground in depression at the thought of Uryuu and Orihime together. It was hurting again. "I'm not going to ask any further cause frankly I do not care" He paused and I snapped my head around to look at him upon hearing the gravel shuffle around but he was already walking past me and I was staring now at the back of his head as he walked. "As long i'm not the one making you cry, I could care le-"

"Grimmjow..." I called out to him, I had no idea why. I didn't even know what I was going to say and my heart felt like it stopped as he paused and looked over his shoulder, eyes piercing into mine. I parted my lips to speak but couldn't say anything. I closed it and looked down, biting my lip nervously. I didn't want him to leave though, was it because of Uryuu? He turned his body around so we face each other and I gasped lightly. I took in a deep breath and lowered my head.

"What is it?" He mumbled

"That...Girl..." I said in a hushed tone. I lifted my head up to stare at him and he stood emotionless, staring at me as if he didn't understand. "That gir-"

"-is none of your concern." He turned away and my eyes widened. I felt my heart crush for a second time as I watched him disappear into the school after a while of him making his escape towards it.

* * *

When I walked back to the school, the bell had rung and it was 4th period already. I didn't pay attention all that much in my classes, how could I? All I wanted to do was to go home and cry in the shower so no one could hear my sobs. I didn't cry this time though. Grimmjow was right though, she was none of my concern and what he did with her was also none of my concern. Then again, was it? I mean...He kissed me even after he was with that girl. Why did he play with me like this? I covered my mouth as I stopped in the hall way. I shut my eyes tightly, holding back the tears at the thought of it.

"Sakura-chan?" My eyes shot open and I lowered my hand to rest on my chest, looking up at the concerned face of Orihime. "Sakura-chan are you okay? You look like you're about to cr..."

"Oh!" I swallowed and put on a fake smile, closing my eyes as I shook my head at her. "N-no I am fine. " I pushed my pink hair back behind my ear and rested the hand along my neck.

"Sakura..." She whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at her hand and there she held my book bag. I continued to act and smiled even wider.

"AH! My bag! I must have forgotten it! Thank you" I took it and she went to speak but just nodded. "Haha, I am such an airhead I forgot it and didn't even realize I didn't have it!"

"Sakura there is something wr-" She went to comfort me, I could hear the tone of her voice but I shook my head and skipped passed her then turned to face her as she did the same, holding my book bag behind me.

"I have to go, If I'm late, Ichigo would kill me" I waved as I turned on my heal, turning back down the hall and running off to my next class, eyes shut tight as the pain came rushing back upon seeing her. I felt hate and guilt for hating her. She had no idea what she was doing, she had no idea that her being with Uryuu hurt my heart because no one, but Ichigo knew. I paused upon coming to the door of my classroom. I felt even more guilt, remembering this morning and the fact that Ichigo was standing there. Was he worried about me? If he was...How cruel I must be to allow him to worry over me. I took a grip on my shirt as my hand rested on my chest.

* * *

Ichigo sat in the baseball field bleachers with Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Sado, Toshiro, Tatsuki, Uryuu and Orihime. They gathered round each other and laughed and joked, Rukia sat beside Ichigo, leaning against him ever so slightly. Rangiku and Tatsuki laughed as they continued pestering the short white haired male. Sado sat quietly behind Ichigo and Renji sat in front of the two, talking about practice as Rukia made a few insults. Ichigo was staring down the bleachers and at the blue and orange haired couple that sat in front of Renji, talking and laughed among each other.

 _("He..." Sakura chuckled as she slowly began to forget that he was there. "He's amazing. We always have something to talk about. He makes me laugh and we love playing the same video games and he does that thing when he pushes his glasses up when he has nothing else to say or when he is embarrassed")_

Renji snapped his teeth and went to look away, noticing Ichigo's blank stare. He raised a brow and waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt to grab his attention.

"Ichigo...Hello?" When Ichigo came to, he looked at Renji then to everyone else, they were staring at him. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. Rukia looked at her lover with a worried look and glanced to Orihime and Uryuu who stared at Ichigo questionably. She closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"What's been up with you dude? Ever since this morning you've been acting weird" He said, turning his back to Ichigo, leaning his back against the bench Ichigo sat on.

"Yeah, Orihime was acting strange today too...I am a bit worried about her" Orihime said softly.

"Strange? what do you mean?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well today I went to give her, her bag and-" She was interrupted when she noticed Ichigo stand up so suddenly.

"Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled softly. He sighed and closed his eyes turning to the exit of the bleachers, throwing it, and holding it over his shoulder as he exited the group.

"I'm going home" Was the last words he stated before disappearing behind the bleachers and out of the school grounds.

 _I'm coming Sakura..._


	15. Chapter 15- New Patient

_**Chapter 15- New Patient.**_

Ichigo walked through the house till he got to the bedroom, standing under the door frame he looked at Sakura as she sat on the bed, leaned against the frame of the window beside her. She turned to look at him and he gave a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair and along the back of his neck. He dropped his hand down and walked to her. She gave him a soft smile, watching him sit along the edge of the bed, back facing her. He had no idea what he was going to say, what could he say and what effect would that have on her? He didn't want to make her cry.

Upon seeing him, she lowered her legs,her knees no longer against her chest but flat on the bed. He turned to look over his shoulder and upon doing so, his eyes widened as she began watched her wipe her eyes, ridding the tears that streamed down her face. He smirked and shook his head, taking her into his arms in comfort.

* * *

It had been a few months now. My birthday had passed and we celebrated by going to the bowling alley. By the time it had come around, I was use to seeing Uryuu and Orihime together and it didn't bother me as much. The sight stung a little but overall, I was perfectly okay with it. They still have no idea, of course, and we can keep it that way. The last thing I wanted was to cause unnecessary drama.

When I went back to school the following day, I explained to them that everything was okay. I apologized about freaking out and lied and told them I was just missing home much more than I had thought. Uryuu was suspicious but Orihime fell for it and was quick to comfort and hold me. I chuckled and talked to them for the rest of the day about my holidays, and how Ichigo was comforting me every step of the way.

When the time came, Ichigo and Renji had left for their baseball trip. They were in the championships and they were going to be gone for a couple weeks. Rukia had followed in order to support them and left the rest of us. I was stuck without him and I was fine, I was over Uryuu and avoided talking to Grimmjow all together. I had seen him with other girls around often but I turned the other cheek and avoided that as well. I had the others for support and summer vacation is but a couple months away so I would be studying for finals anyway, plus I finally got it together and started working in the clinic downstairs. I can keep myself busy none the less. I would be fine.

..

"Sakura, are you sure you can handle it on your own?" Yuzu asked nervously. I giggled and nodded, hands on my hips I looked at the twins who stood outside the clinic with their bags.

"Why are you so worried, I've been working with you and Dr. Kurosaki for 3 months now. It may get busy but that's okay. I'm sure I can manage for a couple days" I reassured Yuzu as much as I could, looking at Karin, it was safe to assume she had all the confidence in the world that I wouldn't mess up.

"Call me daddy!" Isshin shouted

"Jeez dad..." Karin grumbled "Yuzu, dont make a big deal out of this...we will be back in two days come on" Yuzu looked to Karin then nodded, stepping up, she gave me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her and watched with Isshin as they walked down the street and out of sight. I smiled as Isshin had returned into the empty clinic, overthinking my life with them. I turned and looked up at the giant sign and bit my lip before nodding with pride and confidence. I ran into the clinic, ready to start the weekend with the Dr.

"You got it?" I asked the elderly lady as I assisted her back into her wheel chair. She nodded and sat down with a sigh of relief. I stood up after releasing her hand and jogged around behind her, taking hold of the handles as Mr. Kurosaki came back in with a small, white bag.

"Alright! Imma need you to take this twice a day with food okay? It'll help you sleep better at night" He smiled warmly to the patient and she returned said smile, reaching up to cup his cheek in thanks. He nodded and backed away as I pushed her from the room and out to her granddaughter. I explained the medication symptoms and requirements and stepped back as the two had left from the building. Isshin walked up beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"You're doing good kiddo" He smirked. I looked up at him hopefully, my heart filled with happiness as he had complimented me. I nodded as he took his hand away and turned to walk to his office. I turned with him but the sound of our doors slamming open was what stopped us. My eyes widened upon seeing the situation before me, blood spilling from the familiar patient as the black haired male supported his friend. I was snapped from reality when Isshin cried out for me to prepare a room as he ran to help support the injured man. I nodded and blinked to correct my vision, I was seeing correctly. I turned from the bleeding patient and reassured myself that it WAS Grimmjow. My heart raced as I readied a room, preparing bandages and a few medical tools, gloves and a mask on a tray as they came stumbling through, leaving a trail of blood behind them, where they walked. I stepped back and stood by the door as I watched Grimmjow be placed on the table, grunting and moaning as he held his side. I breathed harder and harder, eager to comfort him but refusing to do so.

"Sakura, lock the doors and put the close sign out, this could get ugly and I don't want to take on any more customers right now." he ordered. I nodded and ran from the room, taking the keys from his desk, in the office down the hall, I ran back to the front of the clinic and switched the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Locking the doors, I double checked and threw the keys back in the office and grabbed a spare pair of gloves. The friend had stepped back into the hall, bloody hands he breathed hard. I walked back into the room and closed the door, leaving him out in the hall I went on to assist Isshin with the long surgery on patching him up.

When we were finished, Grimmjow was still asleep, fallen under the medication we had given him, I clicked off the operation room light and removed my gloves, along with Mr Kurosaki. We tossed our blood filled gloves in the red bin and he looked to me, patting me on the back, walking to the door and opened it. He looked at the boy in the hall and I followed him listening to his directions.

"Okay...We have him under special medication that allows him to sleep for a few more hours. He's lost a considerate amount of blood and the wound was pretty deep, cutting into a couple vital organs but Nothing that couldn't have been taken care of here. He needs to stay here for a couple days so I can monitor him and get his vitals stable again." My eyes widened as the boy nodded and thanked the doctor, turning from the hall and leaving the building. I looked back in the room and stared at Grimmjow for a second, Isshin coming up along side me. "Watch over him for a while okay, it's pass closing time so we can stay locked up. I have to go to a meeting in town but I don't want him here alone." I turned to look at him, following as he walked from the room and to his office to gather his things. "Feel free to get your things from upstairs real quick but come back down here to keep an eye on him till I get back. When he comes to, fill out a chart and put it in his file" I nodded at his directions and watched him leave the office and eventually, hearing the door close as he left the building all together.

* * *

It was night fall and the music I had selected played throughout the clinic quietly. I sung along as I finished mopping up the rest of the dried blood from the floor. I placed the mop back in the bucket and dumped the water in the bathroom sink. I pushed it into the hall closet and turned to look at my work. The clinic was clean again and I was satisfied. I went to the front desk to put away the charts from the day when I heard groaning down the hall. My eyes shut tight, I let out a deep breath and prepared myself to look and speak with him.

"Professional only. I am still mad at him" I nodded and grabbed a clipboard, pen, and a clean chart. I walked into the room and quickly set the clipboard and pen on the rooms counter, rushing to help the man sit up without tearing open his wound or causing anymore damage to his body. He grunted in pain and I stepped back, turning around to grab the board. I sat in the rolling chair and crossed my left leg over my right and I began filling out the date and writing out his full name.

"-The hell happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"By the looks of it, you got stabbed." I said, jotting down the remaining letters of his last name "Date of birth?" I asked, refusing to look at him. He raised a brow, taking notice of my harsh, sarcastic tone and my failure to look him in the eye.

"July 31." He mumbled softly.

"It says on your previous charts that you aren't allergic to any medications, is that still true?"

"Yeah" He smirked and continued to look at me as I jotted down the situation and the procedures we took, followed by the orders of in clinic treatment Isshin suggested. I felt his stare and stopped writing, raising my head slightly to look at him. I was right, he was looking right at me. I sighed and looked back down at the paper, continuing on with my notes. "You don't like me" He stated. I refused to respond. "Ah...I see how it is. You're upset about something and you aren't talking to me" He said. I stood up from my chair and placed it back under the counter.

"The doctor ordered you stay here for the weekend in order for us to properly watch you and assure you are safe to go home." I walked to him and set the clipboard on his lap, shoving the pen in my pocket I grabbed the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around his right arm tightly.

"So you will be taking care of me then?" He asked. I didn't respond, I hated the thought of that. I hated even speaking to him right now. I placed the end of the stethoscope on his arm, holding it with one hand as I used the other to pump up the cuff that tightened around his arm, more and more. Placing the buds in my ear I listened as I released the pump little by little, watched the dial moved down to zero. I released the stethoscope and placed it around my neck, the long end hanging against my abdomen. I placed the cuff back on the side of the bed and listened to more of his words. "I feel like you are ignoring me" I jotted down the results and took the thermometer from the container along the side of the bed and with a plastic wrapping a shoved it under his tongue till it beeped. I jotted down those results, throwing the plastic wrapping away, I cuffed the thermometer and threw it back in the container, closing the lid, I locked it with the key in my pocket.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high and you have a bit of a fever so you will need to sleep" I ordered, taking the stethoscope off, I hung it on the hook next to his bed and went to grab the board before turning to walk away. He grabbed my wrist upon turning and I looked over my shoulder at him in shock and went to snatch my arm from his grasp but he clinged tighter, tightening his grip. I held the board against my chest and grunted as I struggled to free myself. "Let me go" I demanded. He stared at me with the cold, blue eyes of his, sitting there shirtless. I stared back, my struggling was becoming less and less as I continued to stare into his eyes. "Release me" I ordered again.

His response, he jerked my arm towards him in the result of pulling me towards his body, and with enough speed, he grabbed the back of my head with his free hand and forced his lips against mine as I stumbled towards him.

 _(Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive reviews! Like I said, that's what keeps me going on to the next chapter. I am happy you all like the story so a heads up, It MAY be a long story just because I have a lot of ideas for it. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me and if they fit in, I will gladly put them in the story!)_


	16. Chapter 16- Forgiveness

_**Chapter 16- Forgiveness**_

I didn't know what to think. I honestly...I don't even know. My heart was racing so fast and I felt like it was loud enough to where he could hear it. Even though he didn't, it didn't change how my body and heart was reacting. I wanted more, so much more. I didn't know why.

No, take that back. I did know why. I wanted him more than anything and I know that his looks wasn't the soul reason for my lust and desire, no way. I was sure that it wasn't for the fact that he was a nice guy because he wasn't! He was an asshole and a lying, heartless man. The fact that I wanted him to touch and notice me, to love and have me was because...maybe it was because of the thrill of being with him. The thrill of being caught and the trouble he might get me into. Maybe it was because of the narrow, oh so little chance of us even being anything, that made me want to risk everything to have that one in a million opportunity. Him just being handsome was a bonus to all of it.

What was I getting into?

* * *

Needless to say, I was pretty upset with him after he kissed me.

 _(Sakura allowed herself to fall deep into the kiss that made her weak in the knees. She raised her arms hesitantly, ready to wrap them around his neck but was quick to catch herself. She snatched herself away from his grasp and embrace and with confusion in her eyes and heavy, nervous breathing, she stepped back, taking her board and running from the room)_

I didn't say anything to him the rest of the night and I could feel the smug look on his face when I returned later that night to bring him his dinner. He didn't push the topic onto me, he didn't even go to talk to me. He knew that after that kiss I was angry and embarrassed that I fell into his plan, nervous to even look at him.

The next day I kept up the silent treatment. We were closed on the weekends to the public but were open to our patients that were required to stay overnight, or longer depending on the ordered stay Mr. Kurosaki gave. That meant on this particular Saturday, I had to deal with Grimmjow. While standing in front of the mirror in the restroom upstairs, I fixed myself up, preparing myself for the long day ahead. My mind stuck on the past night and the event that took place. I began to fill with even more frustration and rage. Irritation growing so strong, I hadn't noticed that I was putting forth the extra effort to look even better than normal. After realizing I was grabbing hold of my mascara, I paused and looked at myself and noticed the past 15 minutes were spent SOULY on brushing and fixing my hair, something that normally took me, MAYBE, three to five minutes. Now looking at the make up utensil in my hand I dropped it back down in my bag and left it there.

I had no reason to pretty myself up for him.

I shook my head, and turned to walk from the bathroom, no makeup needed. I paused upon reaching the door and clenched my fist with a bite of my bottom lip. I growled and ran back to the mirror and sink, leaning in I grabbed my Mascara and quickly applied it, carefully. The black color lengthened my lashes and was a nice touch to my face, bringing out my bright green eyes even better, compared to if I didn't have makeup on. I fixed my bangs and ran out of the bathroom in casual clothes. I grabbed my phone and pen and rushed out the apartment and down into the clinic. Upon entering the side door, I heard laughs coming from the distant room down deeper within the clinic. I walked down the hall and stepped into the door frame of the patient room where Grimmjow and Isshin were. Isshin was wiping the joyful tears from his eyes as I watched him slow his laugh to a stop. Looking at Grimmjow, his laugh continued as if he was laughing at the doctor, a smile so genuine it made me blush slightly at the sight.

"I didn't know you cried when you laughed doctor!" He laughed. Isshin chuckled and finished wiping his eyes before noticing me.

"Oh Sakura" I snapped my head, turning it in the direction of Mr. Kurosaki now, quick to look from Grimmjow before anyone noticed I was even staring at him. "You're here. Whoo" He slapped his knees and stood from the rolling chair. "Okay. I have a scheduled in home doctors appointment to go to. So imma need you to go ahead and help him up and take him to the shower so he can go and get cleaned up, he still has the blood left on him I am sure he wants to be fresh"

"You have no idea" Grimmjow groaned.

"You're going to need to assist him on standing and such, his wound is still very fresh. Redress his wounds after and dab the stitches lightly with a warm towelette to clean it." He gathered his things and his coat as he gave the orders. I nodded, pushing my hair behind my ear in embarrassment. Oh how I wished that Isshin didn't have to leave us alone. "You're friend brought you clothes. Sakura, can you go get them? They are in my office" He asked, shoving one hand in his pocket as the other held the medic bag. I nodded and walked from the room and down the hall, hearing the distant chatter followed by more laughter. Isshin had taken a liking to Grimmjow, what would Ichigo think?

I paused and took in a deep, nervous breath with widened eyes. I had yet to know their history or what went down but I do know the very thought of Grimmjow makes Ichigo uneasy and irritable, Rukia as well. What would Ichigo do if he knew that Grimmjow was staying here in the clinic?

I returned to the room and Isshin had already taken his leave. I was day dreaming so much I had missed him. I set the clothes down on the counter as the room, and whole clinic, filled with silence. I could feel his stare, his piercing bright blue eyes and the smirk he probably has on his face. It was taking everything in side of me to not look up and give him the benefit of the doubt that I was thinking about him in any way possible. I wanted to play it off like he didn't effect me one bit. Despite the fact that I was shaking so very much.

"You are nervous" Was the words he spoke that broke the silence. I refused to respond and with that, I could hear his lightly, short lived chuckle. I walked from the room after grabbing a towel and turned down the hall and to the clinic bathroom. I readied the walk in shower by turning the water to a decent temperature. While it warmed up, I placed another towel on the floor to prevent water from making the ground slippery, and walked back to the room where I walked to his bed side, thankful he was already sitting up. I removed the blankets off his legs and set my hands on his ankles, careful about where I put em, in case of sore spots he might have.

"Okay, on three I am going to carefully bring your feet to hang on the bed, you need to try and adjust your body even the slightest so this can work" He nodded and I nodded, looking away from him and down at his legs I took in a deep breath and released it. "One, two, three" I inhaled deeply, holding my breath out of anxiety upon listening to his grunt and moans in pain. I dropped his legs lightly, exhaled, and stepped back, pushing my hair from my face.

"Ow.." He grunted. I walked to stand beside him and kneeled down, throwing his left arm around my neck. I took my right arm and wrapped it around his back-side for support as I held his left hand with mine in assurance that his arm wouldn't fall from my neck.

"Ready.." I paused "Here we go" I grunted and with everything I got, I lifted him to his feet, listening to his curses as he stood, stretching out his wound for the first time, the stitches doing their job and keeping it closed. We walked to the bathroom and I continued to support his weight as he walked down the hall with me, holding onto the provided metal railing. "Can you stand by yourself?" I asked. He nodded and I nodded back, slowly, I held him in place, in the middle of the bathroom, and slowly backed away. I felt my cheeks redden as the hot mist had clouded the bathroom like a sauna, fogging up the mirror.

"Sakura...You don't-"

"Wh-what?!" I snapped, clearing my throat I looked away, walking around to his back side. "You can't even walk, how do you expect to undress yourself?" He didn't have a come back so in silence I looked at his revealing back side and the tiny string holding his clinic night gown closed. I took one string and pulled it till the over sized, paper like material fell off the male and down onto the floor. My eyes widened upon seeing the bruises and scrapes that was all throughout his backside. I went to reach out as to comfort him but snatched my hand away before doing so.

"Is it bad?" He asked softly.

"Can you undo your pants?" I replied, avoiding his question. He nodded and responded by releasing the button from his pants and pulling the zipper down so his pants were now loose. Staying behind him, I grabbed the rim of his pants and boxers and bent down, pulling them with me till the rest of his clothing fell to his ankles and he was able to step out. I grabbed the second towel and handed it to him as I stood. He covered his front manhood and I walked around and pulled the bandage off from over his bloody stitches. After that last step was completed I helped him to the perfect, temperatured running water and assisted him onto the provided shower bench then closed the glass door that provided his privacy.

When the water turned off, I walked back into the bathroom seen that he had opened the shower door and took the dry towel from the hook beside the shower and had wrapped it around his waist, covering his lower regions. I was quick to run over and help him walk from out of the bathroom and with ease, we walked back down the hall and to the clean room with fresh sheets and blankets. Minutes had past and he was dressed and he was dried, except his wet hair. At the moment I was in the doctors chair with my hair still up, carefully dabbing the peroxide filled towelette against the clean stitches. He winced from time to time but that was the extent of his cries out in pain.

"Sakura..." He whispered. I didn't respond it wasn't so much that I was mad anymore, I just wanted to avoid awkward situations with him anymore. This was bad enough and to be honest, I was nervous. I avoided his call and continued to dab till I thought it to be clean. I sat up and went to put the towel down but my wrist was taken but it wasn't like the past few times, it was more gentle. The very touch was sincere and warm. I looked from his hand and up at him, the water from his hair, dripped down the side of his face and down along his bare neck. "So beautiful..." He whispered as he ran his thumb across my cheek, releasing my hand after a moment . I could see the redness growing on his cheeks and knew that his words were probably meant for his head because now he had nothing to say and it was obvious that he was stuck on what to say and was growing irritable about it. I was stuck as well, I blushed just as much as him or even more so, and replaced a clean bandage over the stitches.

"All done..." I said. I stood up, collecting the first aid kit and used towel. I dropped the towel in the blue dirty clothes bin in the corner of the provided room and put the first aid kit back in the cabinet beside the sink. "You should probably rest a bit. That was a lot of moving around all at once and from the looks of it, you're banged up pretty bad so you can use it" I held his towels as I walked to the rooms exit, stopped by the sound of his words.

"Sakura..." I narrowed my eyes and stared at the ground as I clenched the towels in my arms. "Thank you..." He mumbled. My eyes widened and I raised my head, snapping it back to look at him and smiled upon seeing the stubborn look in his face, the look of embarrassed defeat and the look like he hated admitting it. I didn't respond, I don't think I had to, regardless if he looked or not, the smile I gave and the feeling in my stomach was enough to know that I had forgiven him.

 _(YO! This will be my longest ever story, just saying C: LOVE THE REVIEWS! One thing I look forward to, thank you all! P.S: Thanks for going easy on my mistakes xD I am so lazy for all that and you guys love it anyway. YOU GET ME!)_


	17. Chapter 17- Sunsets and Stars

_**Chapter 17- Sunsets and stars.**_

I walked back into the room and stood in the doorway as Grimmjow stared up a the ceiling. I made my way over when he had noticed me. With narrowed eyes and a blank look on my face, I took his hand and pressed my index and middle finger against the underpart of his wrist, feeling the pulse that pulsated oh so lightly against my fingers. After a minute, I released his wrist with a nod.

"Better" Was the only words that came from my mouth.

"Where's Mr Kurosaki?" He asked.

"In his office going over some files, he doesn't like to be disturbed when doing that cause he likes to get through as much as possible so, whatever you need I will get for you." I walked to the counter and took the supplied cups from the upper cabinet. I filled it with the filtered tap water and brought it over to the blue haired man in the bed. He sat up, taking the cup.

"Nah. I didn't need anything. Just a question" He took a sip after speaking and lowered the empty cup, holding it on his lap he stared out the provided window in the room as the sun was setting behind the town, darkening the city. He was rather quiet and it was off putting. Compared to yesterday or even the days before that, he had always been cold-eyed and very forceful. I nodded and turned from his bed side after realizing that he probably didn't have much more to say. "Sakura..." He called out. I stopped, half way to the door and looked over my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me..." He demanded in a cold like tone. I was a bit taken back at the tone but I loosened my body and came to the thought that maybe he really did want me to stay because of the pure company. Maybe he didn't know how else to ask. I sighed a deep sigh and took the chair from the opposite end of the room and rolled it till it sat across from the end of the bed, aligned with him but staring out the window as well. There we sat, in silence for the longest moment. I brought my knees to my chest, kicking off my shoes and placing my feet on the chair in front of my thighs. I wrapped my arms around my calves, holding my legs in place and continued to loose myself in thought as I watched the rays of the setting sun make the skies around it glow different colors. "I'm an ass..." He stared off. I turned my head to look in his direction, hesitant to protest. "You are such a nice person and I take advantage of you..." He whispered in a tone that was hushed by loud enough to where I could hear his words.

"I..."

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better. Its been months sense you have been here and all I do is make you miserable. Intentions that are anything but innocent. Kissing and feeling up on girls in places I know you would see me." I looked down at the floor, I couldn't argue against him because he was right...It was mean and it hurt and it hurt even more so knowing he was doing it on purpose. "Making you feel uncomfortable and leading you on, just to watch you crumble when I let you down."

"Grimmjow you dont have-"

"And even now...You could easily tell Doctor Kurosaki about your situation and I am a hundred percent positive he would not allow me to be in your care. You take the time to make sure I am okay, even after last night." He sighed and closed his eyes in irritation and we sat in silence across from each other.

"I don't hate you..." When he looked up, I sat there smiling at the night, star filled sky. "I can't hate you Grimmjow and...I do not think It is because of my humbleness. I think it's because...it's you" I turned my head and looked at the male sitting up on the bed, eyes narrowed but filled with confusion. I smiled and shook my head, turning it back to look out the window. "I don't know what I am say-"

"I'm sorry Sakura..." He whispered. I turned and looked at him again and stared at him as he stared at me, hair falling from the top of his head, moving down in front of his forehead and hanging above his bright blue eyes. "I just want to say I am sorry for how I have treated you okay?" He snapped his head away, turning his head to the window. "I don't even know how I came to be this way, be apart of this shit. I have been going at it with Kurosaki for so long I don't even remember why I fucking hate him. I don't know what I am doing and it's frustrating" He growled. I smirked and the sound make him turn his head my direction. "What are you-"

"You know..."

 _("You know...You don't have to live up to someone else's expectations Sakura" Naruto smiled. Sakura wiped her eyes in frustration._

 _"But mom-"_

 _"Will always be mom and will love you no matter what you decided to do after high school. She wants you to be a doctor but if you want to be something different I don't see why you can't" He finished. She looked up at her brother with a questionable stare and he smirked and nudged her lightly. "If you don't like the hand that fate's dealt you with, fight for a new one. Regardless what mom thinks.")_

"...If you don't like the hand that fate's dealt you with, fight for a new one" He continued to look at me with the confused look. "Haha...It means, If you don't like what you're doing in life, you know, you can always change it. My brother taught me that" I looked away, staring up at the stars in the sky.

"Sakura..." He whispered lightly in a mumbled like tone to where I didn't catch it but it didn't seem to matter because he didn't repeat himself. When I looked over at him, he was looking out the window and up at the sky along with me. I smiled even more so, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach as I lightly nibbled on my bottom lip before letting it go.

* * *

Isshin stood in the door way, propping his body against the door frame as he listened from afar, eyes glossy as he watched the situation unfold between the two. He looked down the floor then smiled big, assuring that he didn't bother them before he walked back into his office, closing the door behind him

* * *

Hours had passed and I had no idea what time it was. I was sitting on his bed, back against the wall next to the window as foods laid spread out between the two of us. I had my legs crossed as I held onto my water with one hand and a chip in the other as Grimmjow explained his story.

"-and it was so incredibly stupid, I can't believe we even liked doing that shit" He shook his head and took another bite of his apple as I gave a chuckle.

"I know how it is, my best friend Ino and I use to sit at the park and as guys walked by we use to call dibs, like we would EVER even have a chance at talking to one" I laughed at our stupidity and looked down, leaning forward I grabbed another chip from the bag, listening to his chuckle.

"Would you call dibs on me then?" He asked. I leaned back against the wall, tossing the first chip into my mouth.

"Nah" I joked. He snapped his teeth and I nudged his side. "No, If I didn't know you, I defiantly would." I tossed the second chip in my mouth "To be honest, when I first met you I-"

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked with another smirk. I paused and reminded what I said, dumbfounded till I recapped and remembered. I covered my mouth and sat up on my knees in a paniked way in hopes I didn't offend him.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean anything by it! I mean, I still would call dibs but you're you" I covered my mouth even tighter as he listened to my rambles. "Not that being you is a bad thing but- I mean, Unless you want it to be bad!" I whined and sat back against the wall "It's just I don't want to cause any trouble between-"

"Ichigo and I?" He finished. I nodded in silence and lowered my head to avoid eye contact. I went to look up at the sounds of rustling around and before I could do anything to get free, he had leaned forward on his knees, one hand on the bed to support his weight and the other had cupped my cheek as I stayed pinned back against the wall. "Tell me if you want me to stop.." He whispered softly. I watched his face inch closer and closer to mine before he closed his eyes once getting to a close enough distance. I felt my heart pound more and more till I couldn't take it. I went to speak but it was too late, his lips had pressed against mine and instead of freaking out, like the past two times, I returned his kiss.

My heart was practically out of my chest as his hand moved from my cheek to around my waist, taking me in. I gladly followed, pushing our things off the bed till they fell to the floor, clearing the space as he fell to his back and I fell on top of him. With lips still in tacked, My long pink hair moved to the right side of my face as my hands held my upper body up by pinning them on either side of his head on the pillow that was provided for him. I felt his second hand take hold of my waist and before long I was greeted by the member that pushed up against his boxers and against my backside. I quickly pulled from the kiss and panted with him, my glossy green eyes locked on his as he laid there beneath me, shirtless and out of breath. They rays from the moon light shinned down on him as his eyes glistened and sparkled.

"Grimmjow I-" I whispered

"Do you trust me..." He whispered back, taking his right hand to my face again. I closed my eyes and shift my head, pressing my lips against his palm then turning it back to look down to him, I nodded slowly.

"Yes..." was the last word I spoke before allowing him to take me for his own. He rolled me over, shifting places with me so he ended up on top and as the night progressed, the empty clinic filled with the sounds of my moans and muffled screams. I was thankful had Mr. Kurosaki had retired for the night after saying bye to us. He was long asleep by now and I was glad. I stared up at the blue haired boy that had mounted me, pushing in and out slowly. I was trembling, staring up with glossy, wet, green, tear-filled eyes I took in deep breaths and light gasps as he slowed to a stop an hour later.

I didn't want to do anything right now. I wanted to stay with him forever like this, laying beside him with my head on his chest and his arm around my shoulder,the tiny bed occupied by the both of us now. I had no idea how long we had stayed like that. Laying in silence I was growing nervous as thoughts ran through my mind. What would happen after this was the main question on my mind. I looked up at him and he had narrowed eyes that stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Was he thinking of the same thing.

"Grimmjow...what's going to happe-"

"You should get going" He cut off. I raised my head, going to look at him but he didn't return my stare. My heart pounded faster and faster, had I just made a mistake? I sat up and shook my head, covering my bare chest with the blanket.

"Wh...what...why?" I asked.

"It's late and we both need sleep Sakura" He snapped. My eyes watered as I caught on, there it was again, the cold-toned voice from before. I couldn't believe it, I was played. I felt tears run down my face little by little, more fear clouding my mind as I gathered my clothes and putting them on, unaware that he had sat up. After I had put on my underwear, pants, and bra I looked up at the shirt that he was holding, my shirt. Crap, he seen my tears. I wiped my eyes and stomped over.

"Give me" I demanded irritably. He smirked.

"Kiss me and I will" He teased. My eyes widened, what? He pulled my arm and pressed his lips against mine. Returning the kiss, I pulled away with a confused look. What was all that about? For a second it felt as if his whole persona changed. "You are so beautiful..." He kissed my forehead and I smiled, shoving him lightly.

"Don't scare me like that." He laughed.

"Sorry, I had to. It was so hard not to." he teased. I snapped my teeth and reached over, snatching my shirt before kissing him lightly again. "Goodnight Sakura~" He mocked. I rolled my eyes,slipped my shirt on and waved goodbye as I exited the room.


	18. Chapter 18- Secrets and Surprises

_**Chapter 18- Secrets and Surprises**_

 _(Sorry the chapter is so short!)_

The next morning I felt completely relieved. It was Sunday, Yuzu and Karin would be coming home tonight and Grimmjow would...be leaving. I felt my heart drop at the thought but pushed it out of my head.I looked out the window and had to wonder why I felt much more well rested than yesterday and when I turned to look at the clock on the nightstand, my eyes widened. It was nearly 12pm! Why? What happened to my alarm. I jumped out of bed and darted toward the shower, quickly turning it on then pausing.I narrowed my eyes and walked backwards till I was back out in the hall. I closed the door and snatched the note on the bathroom door.

 _Sakura, don't be in such a rush. I turned off your alarm. You deserved a nice rest. I'll be downstairs so take your time and don't worry_

 _-Daddy_

I smiled softly, shaking my head. I walked back into the bathroom, free to leave the door open. I hummed one of my favorite tunes as I raised my arms high above my head, stretching till I was satisfied. I undressed and turned to the mirror, pausing as I ran my hands across my stomach and along my sides, some of the places where Grimmjows hands were just last night. I blushed a dark red and with my left arm covering the nipples to my breast, my right covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Everything okay?" I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and gasped, quick to cover myself with my towel as I turned to face him, holding the towel against my chest. "Haha, why are you covering yourself, not like I haven't seen it all before" He smirked. I glared at him

"Sh-shut up. What do you want?" I asked.

"The doc told me to check on you, see what you were doing."

"OKay well now you kn- Wait, you're walking on your own. How'd you get up the steps?"

"I walked up them" he turned to where his back was facing me,standing under the door frame of the bathroom."I had a good nurse" He said before taking his leave. I smiled softly and bit my lip, placing the towel back on the counter, I walked into the warm water falling from the shower head.

After getting ready, it was about to be 1. I had my hair up in a rubber band today, the bangs that couldn't reach all the way back there, hung along side my face and above my green eyes I had on jeans and a taint top. I walked down the steps and turned into the clinic, greeted by Isshin right away. I stopped as the door closed and smiled.

"Thank you for letting me sleep in. It felt really good" I said.

"Don't worry about it, Grimmjow is much better so there's no need to put up such a fuss today. I will need you to monitor him still, see how well he is with walking and such. I already changed his bandage and got him ready for the day so you can just take him out on the town. See what his limit is before that wound begins to bother him."

"S...So like a date..." I looked down nervously and heard Isshin chuckle.I looked up at him.

"Not really no, you will be having company along with you" I felt my heart sank in disappointment as I nodded, unaware of the door that opened, the door that lead to the back of the clinic where all the rooms were. I looked up, Grimmjow was leaned over the front office counter and when I looked over, Ino walked in, along with Tenten and Hinata as well. I gasped and looked to Isshin.

"Shut up..." I said. He laughed and I looked back at them, too excited to even do anything. "Shut up!" I screamed and Ino screamed as we ran to each other, I jumped in her arms and Hinata and TenTen laughed as I jumped down and gave them both hugs. "Oh my god! You guys!" I whined with excitement.

"I know!" TenTen giggled.

"We were as surprised as you when Mr. Kurosaki called Lady Tsunade and requested that he pay for us to come down for a couple nights. " Ino said, shoving her hands in her pants pockets.

"It's spring break for us as well" Hinata added. I turned to look and Isshin and smiled then my eyes widened as my heart stopped.

"Then that means that you got Naruto and Sasuke tickets to yeah?" I smiled big and pushed past them and walked into the hall, looking through every room. I looked down as I stood at the end of the hall, the rest of the group joining me as I lowered my head and rested my back against the wall in the hallway.

"I'm sorry Sakura...They are the first people I tried but we couldn't get a hold of Sasuke and Naruto isn't on spring break, they are already doing finals"Isshin said from the end of the hall. Grimmjow walked from the little office that was part of the front desk and leaned up against the door frame that looked out into the hall. He watched as the girls surrounded my, wrapping their arms around me in comfort. I laughed at the group hug and shook my head.

"It's fine. I have a little bit of home with me. I am fine." The group hug parted and we stood in the hall, talking about everything and anything.

* * *

With Grimmjow agreeing to stay with Isshin for the first part of the day, they allowed us girls to go out by ourselves and that's what we did. We ended up at an ice cream parlor, which was good giving how hot it was outside today. We sat outside, under the umbrella covering the rounded table, rambling on and on about school.

"That's so awesome Sakura!" TenTen shouted as I revealed my test scores for winter.

" 's really good." Hinata agreed.

"OH my god!" Ino groaned. We looked at her and she smirked, leaning in closer to me. "You are hiding the juicy details and as your best friends, we don't deserve it." She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in the chair. I laughed and shook my head.

"Okay...A, you are my ONLY friends"

"An even better reason to tell us" She stuck her tongue out and I looked down at my ice cream, licking it. "Sakura!"

"Ino, don't pressure her..." Hinata said.

"No, there's really nothing to tell." I lied.

"Bull! That hot piece of meat at the clinic, he was staring at you the whole time. Then you're gunna sit there and tell your best friend there is NOTHING going on" I looked at her and , she was good.

"Fine!" and at that, we sat there with our finished ice creams and I told her everything, from beginning to end. I told her about Uryuu and him being Katsu. I told them about the kissing incident with Grimmjow in the hall and the baseball field with Ichigo and Grimmjow. I told them about the backpack and how it was very fishie. I told them about the feelings I use to have for Uryuu but then I told them about Orihime, I told them how I cried in the bathroom for half a period. Then I told them how the same day, Grimmjow broke my heart at the baseball diamond again. They felt sorry for me. "No." I smiled and blushed. "It's okay now." I bit my lip in thoughts of last night.

"Something happened?" TenTen asked. I nodded and with hesitation I told them why he was at the clinic, what happened to him and I went on to tell em about our weekend, our friday night and saturday afternoon of my taking care of him. I told him his apology and his guilt confession as we sat and looked at the sunset from his room.

"Sakura-chan... You really like him" Hinata smiled. I nodded and shrugged.

"How do you get a boyfriend before me?! I wanna move here!" Ino shouted. we laughed and I looked down, failing to tell them the rest of the night.

"You can't leave us too Ino" TenTen said.

"And why not? I will keep Sakura company." She giggled.

"And-" I paused

"And?" Ino raised a brow."There's more?"

"I gave it to him..." I covered my face with my hands and Hinata and TenTen gasped as Ino stayed confused.

"Sakura..." TenTen whispered. Ino looked from TenTen, to Sakura.

"What? I don't get it!"

"Ino..She gave him...it..." Hinata said. Ino stood up after realizing it, putting two and two together.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Shhh,shh, I don't know whos watching. Sit, sit!" I tugged on her shirt and she sat back down but scooted closer.

"You are a whore" She teased. I hit her arm.

"You lost yours years ago" I mentioned. She shrugged and sat back.

"But I don't have, now THREE, brothers. One of which would not be pleased" She mocked.

"Oh yes. Sakura didn't you say Ichigo and Grimmjow hated eachother?" TenTen asked. I covered my face and groaned.

"I know!"

"Sakura, I am sure he will understand..." HInata mumbled.

"Mmmmmf" I groaned, highly doubting it. "Yeah but...I talked to Naruto and Sasuke about boys a few months back and they both snaped at me and said they didn't want me involved with guys...saying I need to focus on my school work"

"Ooooh~ Three disapproving brothers"Ino chuckled. I hit her arm again "Ow!"

"It's not funny! What do I do?!" I shouted.

"You can not tell them" TenTen shrugged.

"Don't tell her to lie.." HInata said.

"She wont be lying, she just wont mention it" Ino added. I sunk in my chair at the thoughts of what would happen if Ichigo found out.


	19. Chapter 19- Grimmjow and Uryuu

Chapter 19- Grimmjow and Uryuu

When we went back to get Grimmjow, I was pretty excited to have a day out with everyone. We went to the arcade and then we went to the theater. I showed them the bowling alley and we looked around at all the shopping places. They freaked out, like I did, because in our tiny town where we came from, we didn't have this wide variety of shopping businesses. We just pulled Grimmjow along, from what I had seen, it looks like he doesn't mind it. It was sun set and Ino, Hinata, and TenTen had run into another store and I stayed behind. I didn't know how much more I could take of bathing suit shopping. I already had a ton of bags on me. I sat on the bench outside the store with Grimmjow taking the spot next to me.

"They seem happy" He said in his deep like tone.

"Yeah. We don't get to travel much because of how poor our town is so them seeing a new place is a breath of fresh air" I set my bags on the floor and sat back as it was silent between us. "Uhm..."I started off nervously "So, about last night..." I looked and him and he didn't even take a glance at me.

"Mhm"

"I was wondering...What's going to happen, now." I was so nervous, my heart was racing as he sat there, letting out a sigh.

"Who knows." He said. I blinked. That was it?

"I-I'm sorry I don't under-"

"We can't be a thing if that's what you're wondering." He said. I sat forward with eyes full of confusion and heartache. "Did you really expect something out of this Sakura?" He smirked. I shook my head, positive that he had changed and he was a better person. I stood up and he looked at him "Something the matter?"

"The matter?! Yes something is the matter!" I cried out. I shook my head and let out a gasp, as if I had been holding in my breath for the longest time. "I- I...It may mean nothing to you but I gave myself to you last night!" He shouted. He stood up, as to shush me, ready to put his hands over my mouth. I smacked this hands way in disbelief. "No! Don't tell me to shush. I am going to say what I feel!" He looked around in assurance that no one he knew was around then looked to me.

"Sakura, no you dont-"

"No! I don't want your excuses! Last night meant everything to me! I trusted you! I-" I felt my eyes water out of sadness and anger. I wiped the tears, unaware that people had gathered round, and that my friends had come from the store. I shook my head at him as my mind raced through everything that happened last night and the mistake I made.

"Sakura just lis-" I shook my head and held it up with pride.

"Don't ever talk to me again...I look forward to you leaving today" And with that I snapped around and darted from the crowd, him following quickly after me (And the girls running after him with our bags).

I didn't want to look at him, I didn't want to look at anyone as tears ran down my face. With eyes shut I pushed past the crowd, in hopes he would stop chasing me and leave me alone to cry. I made a sharp left down a narrow alley unaware of the figure I passed. When the loud thud was heard behind me. I snapped around just as the girls had approached. My eyes widened upon realizing who was standing there, between me and the fallen blue haired asshole, that was now on the ground.

"You want to tell me why the hell you are following Sakura?" The deep familiar voice made my head sink as butterflies built up inside me. A dark hateful aura coming from him, an aura that sent chills down my spine. I watched Grimmjow stand to his feet with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't four eyes" I looked at the amused look on his face with the blood dripping from his busted lip.

"You haven't answered my question" Uryuu snapped.

"Frankly, I don't see how that is any of your god damned business" Grimmjow growled.

"Like ICHIGO, I actually care for Sakura" the emphasis of Ichigos name made my heart sink in guilt. If he only knew.

"You're really fucking irritating ishida. Maybe if I kick your ass enough you will learn to stay out of peoples business." Grimmjow said cockily.

"Grimmjow!"I snapped. He exchanged a look with me and growled with irritation, snapping back to look at uryuu.

"You're lucky you little shit. I'll see you at home Sakura" Grimmjow turned, walking away while pushing past the girls that stood in silence. God knows he's going to ask questions and in an attempt to avoid them I pushed past Ishida with a mumbled 'thank you'

"What does he mean 'home' Sakura?" Uryuu asked questionably. I paused after I had passed him, with my back facing him I clenchedbmy fists .

"Don't tell ichigo..." I pleaded silently. I didn't give him much room to protest because I walked from the alley with the girls following me.

"Sakura..."hinata asked. I couldn't, not now. I ignored them in fear of bursting out in tears in public. We approached the empty park by nightfall and upon arriving I stood facing the playground, back facing them and the direction of which was home, and the way we came. I trembled as they dropped their bag . Ino was the first to approach. She wrapped her arms around me and I fell to my knees, bringing her with me as I cried into her arms. Tenten and Hinata were quick to approach, walking up along side me they held me I'm comfort. After crying, we sat on the near by table in silence.

"He said I shouldn't have expected anything to happen" I mumbled, breaking the silence. TenTen gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth as into leaned in.

"Oh sakura..."she mumbled.

"I thought we had something...I...and to see uryuu care so much, knowing Grimmjows reputation... He put his life on the line for me." I said shakingly

"Sakura, I don't think you're over Uryuu" TenTen said softly. I looked to her and bit my lip nervously.

* * *

When getting back to the clinic that night, Grimmjow had left home, isshin had declared him healed and he wasn't there when we returned. I was disappointed slightly but relieved that nothing else could happen to make me fall even more for him...if that was possible. I was positive that I loved Grimmjow and it sucks.

We were lucky that the clinic had real beds and not the horrible hospital beds that is in most places. While the girls were here, we would keep the clinic closed and would be sleeping in the rooms. We sat in the first room, all of us in a circle on the bed we talked about life back at konoha.

"Hinata misses Naruto" TenTen teased. Hinata covered her red face out of embarrassment and I googled lightly.

"Okay...this may be the wrong time buuuut Uryuu is kind of hot in that nerdy way. The glasses do it for me" Ino giggled. I laughed after chucking a pillow at her fac .

"Stoooop." I whinned.

(WOOOO new reviewer!. Sorry so short guys, I did this on my phone. Another chapter , a longer one, will be up tonight c:)


	20. Chapter 20- Welcome Back

_**Chapter 20- Welcome Back**_

When it was tie to turn it, I found it rather hard to sleep as I laid on the bed in one of the many patient rooms in the clinic, alone, as the girls were in the other rooms. I led the blanket against my chest and turned on my side, facing the wall I closed my eyes tightly in an attempt to hold back my tears and rid my wishful thinking. The wish that swarmed in my brain, the wish to go back to yesterday night, not so much as to stop myself from making the mistake, but to have the chance to relive his warm embrace and kind words. I was a horrible person for even wishing that, knowing what it got me into. The sound of the vibrating phone behind me was what caught my attention. I turned back around and sat up, taking the phone from the charger and answering the call that was coming in.

"Hello?" The familiar voice spoke up "Sakura?"

"S-sasuke?" I blinked. "Sasuke, it's so good to hear your voice" I said softly with a troubled tone.

"Is everything okay?" He asked I nodded, catching myself and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. I just..." I paused and pulled my legs into my chest, holding one of the two pillowed provided against my chest. "I just miss you, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you Sakura." He sighed with guilt. I could hear the regret in his tone.

"Don't be sorry. Please don't ever feel upset because of me. I am perfectly fine. My life is so normal its boring" I lied, holding back my tears. I wanted to tell him everything. Oh how I missed his hugs and his well thought out advice. I didn't to worry him with such trivial things.

"Good." He said. I laughed at his word and smiled softly. He wasn't a man of many words but the so little ones he had, still warmed my heart.

"Yeah, Ino, TenTen and Hinata are here keeping me company" I shared, grateful that they were even here at all.

"I know. Naruto told me." He said over the distant arguing in the background. I laughed, looking at the time on the clock in the room.

"This late?" I asked.

"It's fucking irritating..." He grumbled. I nodded and lowered my legs back onto the bed.

"I'll let you go then. Thank you for calling Sasuke, it makes me happy"

"Goodnight Sakura" He said in farewell before hanging up. I hung up and as the phone went back to the home screen, I stared at the picture and closed it, setting it back in its original place I turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Spring break had ended and it was time to go back home. Ichigo loaded his last duffle bag into the bus and stood up, wiping the sweat from his face as the sun blazed down on him and the rest of the team.

"So ready to go home" Renji groaned, walking up beside him and shoving his bag into the bus before standing as well.

"Tell me about it" Ichigo took his phone from his back pocket and looked at the 'No Signal' lettering at the top of the screen on his phone. "Its been irritating to not get a hold of anyone back home."

"Bro..." Renji looked to his friend as Ichigo stared at his phone. "I assure you, Sakura is not dead" He chuckled and turned back to walk onto the bus. He shoved his phone back into his pocket with a uncomfortable look and stood in the long line of teammates that loaded the bus.

* * *

I hated seeing the girls leave, going back to school for the first time after spring break was hard because I had to say bye to the girls just the day before I walked through the halls, moving from period to period till lunch time came around. Upon entering the cafeteria, I had taken note of the commotion going on. The whispers weren't whispers because everyone was talking about the same thing. A fight between gangs. My first thought was Ichigo, Ichigo was back and had confronted Grimmjow. My heart stopped as I paused to listen in on the conversation in the group I stood behind.

"I've never seen them before but they look scary" A girl said.

"The Espadas must know them because they seem to have made them pretty upset from what I hear." The boy beside her added. My mind raced. The Espadas was the name of Grimmjows gang and from what I had gathered, it wasn't Ichigo and the others, it was a new group and they must have done something to cause such a big fuss. "Come on, I want to get a closer look" The boy said before leading the group, and me out of the cafeteria.

"Sakura" I stopped at the familiar voice and turned to look down the hallway I had passed. My eyes lit up upon seeing Rukia. I ran to her and gave her a giant hug as she returned it, I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Rukia! You're back! I thought you were gone with Ichigo and Ren-"

"I did, I did but they won so they are coming home, I guess I beat them here " She said. I felt relieved upon hearing the news. She turned to look at the people that had followed in the direction of the group, most likely going to see what was going on. "Whats all the fuss? I heard something about a ton of new kids coming from no where and walking on campus. It's everywhere yet I haven't seen anyone" I looked in the direction off the running students and shook my head.

"I don't know but I want to find out. It involves Grimmjows gang" I exchanged a look with her and knew from the glisten in her eyes, that she was interested. At that, we rushed with the other students till we came to the back of the school, gathered around the baseball diamond. The group of gathered students made it hard to see what was going on and to hear what anyone was saying. I grabbed Rukia's hands and forced my way through the crowd, releasing it out of shock upon coming to the inner circle of the surrounded group of people, eyes wide.

"Sakura...Are you oka-" She started off

"Itachi..." I said softly. The whispers and talks around me stopped. "Itachi?" It was silent now as I stepped up. The long, black haired, cold eyed male turned to look at me.

"Sakura..." He spoke back. I closed the distance between myself and him, as well as the others that included Grimmjow and his gang.

"Sakura, get the hell away from that guy..." Grimmjow growled upon noticing my connection. I looked to Grimmjow, feeling the uneasy aura about him, Itachi turning his head to look back at his enemy.

"You know Sakura, you've been telling Sasuke that nothings been going on here but...it sure doesn't seem that way" Itachi said in a deep like tone.

"The hell are you talking about? Sakura get away from that freak" Grimmjow demanded

"Watch your tongue" Itachi snapped.

"Sasuke?" I paused "Itachi what are you talking about and why..." I looked at the other people who had joined him, standing faithfully behind Itachi. "Pein...Deidara...Karin...Suigetsu? Why are you guys-" I paused again, connecting two and two. "Sasuke sent you guys here"

"Sakura...What's going on? How do you know them? And why is Grimmjow, now, all uptight about you?" Rukia asked, stepping forward.

"Oh look, if it isn't the lapdog" Grimmjow smirked to Rukia. "Where's Kurosaki?" He teased.

"No one's talking to you" Rukia snapped.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you got yourself into quite of a mix up here miss Sakura" Suigetsu laughed.

"How irritating..." Deidara grumbled. "Now we have to baby sit?"

"Lets get back on topic" Ulquiorra glared. "Who are you?" Itachi stood emotionless till his interests were no longer there. He turned from the group and walked to the exit with the four following him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Grimmjow shouted. Itachi stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the group.

* * *

"You are boring..." Itachi said, looking to Sakura. "Come. Now" He demanded. Sakura held her head, following the as the students parted so the group could walk through. Rukia narrowed her eyes and took her phone from her pocket. She dialed a set of numbers then placed the phone to her ear.

"Ichigo?" She asked. "Something is not right...Something happened while we were gone between Sakura and Grimmjow. His whole aura is different when he is around her. I haven't figured out what but in the mean time-" She walked to the exit of the baseball field and watched the group walk away with Sakura. "We have company and the leader has Sakura wrapped around his finger. Needless to say, I'm almost positive she wasn't happy to see them"

..

Ichigo sat with a cold glare as he clenched the phone, regretting his decision on leaving after Rukia's final words were spoken. When she hung up the phone, Ichigo took in a deep breath and turned to look out the window.

"You okay?" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded.

"I don't know...Something is the matter with Sakura and I feel like things are about to get worse" Ichigo grumbled.

"Sounds like Sakura is becoming a problem. A lot of work" Renji yawned and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. Ichigo ignored his comment, agreeing but knowing he couldn't get out of it. He didn't want to and he knew for damn sure that he didn't want Grimmjow to get a hold of her either. He stood up as the bus approached the school. He pushed passed the students that went to stand up and without hesitation he stood at the front of the bus, ready to get off.

* * *

"You wanna explain this to us Sakura?!" Karin shouted as I sat on the first row of the football field bleachers, the five familiar people spread out in front of me.

"Karin..." Pein warned.

"What?! She got Sasuke all worked up and now we know why!" She said.

"Karin is right." Itachi said. "Whats with that boy Sakura? And his gang"

"I do-"

"Don't lie" He warned. I bit my lip and sighed.

"My new foster brother, has an on going feud with him and doesn't want me near him. Knowing this, he still attempts to and it's becoming a problem. But it is nothing Ichigo can't handle!" I shouted reassuringly.

"And where is this...Ichigo...Kid now?" Suigetsu asked.

"He comes home soon. He's been gone on a trip with-"

"So you have been vulnerable?" Deidara asked with a smirk. "Everyone knows you can't stick up for yourself and he seemed awfully protective of you now so what happened while this Ichigo kid was gone, huh?"

"Nothing! Look, it's nothing Itachi please don't tell Sasuke about this. I don't want to worry him about useless things, something that can be taken care of without him or Naruto freaking out" I walked up to Itachi with plea. He stared down at me and turned away.

"We are leaving" He demanded.

"Yeah fucking right" My eyes widened then shut tight upon realizing the voice that spoke with irritation. I looked up at Ichigo as he stood with his hands at his side, next to Renji as he held their duffle-bags over his shoulder with interest.

"Sakura, come here" Ichigo said. I nodded and ran to his side, hiding behind him as Itachi watched me retreat like a lost pup. I clinged to Ichigo's baseball shirt and listened from behind

"You must be Ichigo" Itachi said.

"Damn right. What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Leaving" Itachi said, no need to involve himself any further he walked passed Ichigo, stopping along side Sakura. "I won't inform him of this because it's you Sakura...If you think you can handle this then I will trust you" He didn't leave me any time to respond and walked, with the group, off the bleachers and past Rukia, that had just now approached.

"Well that was a waist of time" Renji groaned. I released my grip from Ichigo and looked down, stepping back with parting lips, so ready to apologies.

"Ichig-"

"Sakura..." He interrupted. I looked up at him and he smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets he leaned his weight on his right side. "I'm home" He said softly. With wide eyes, shocked he didn't question me, I nodded with tearful eyes.

"Welcome back Ichigo~"

 _(Sorry if the Akatsuki part feels rushed a bit. I liked the idea and played around with it. What do you think? THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!)_


	21. Chapter 21- Home

_**Chapter 21- Home**_

"Welcome back Ichigo! How was your trip?" Yuzu asked eagerly as he had joined the three of us at the dinner table.

"I would have rather stayed home. Dad out late again?" He asked, scooting into the table as I handed him the main dish, to get his share from it.

"Yeah." Karin responded. After he nodded in thanks to me and after Karin's response, it was silent for a moment. I had nothing to say really. It was a pretty normal night but the thought kept coming back into my head, the thought that Sasuke was worried about me. I must have given it away that something was wrong. Sasuke didn't let much go over his head so if I had said something that had bothered him, looking back now, it wasn't a shock that he had done something about it. To send Itachi here though.

"Everything alright Sakura?" I lifted my head at the sound of Yuzu's worry and gave a smile, followed by a nod of my head.

"Mhm, just thinking about finals is all." I lied.

"You will do great!" Yuzu said confidently. I gave her an even bigger, truthful, smile and nodded at her reassurance. I looked back down at my plate and took another bite of my rice as my mind wandered off again, unaware of the glance Ichigo had given me. What was I going to do if Ichigo found out? Uryuu knows, for the most part and Rukia is defiantly questioning it. It would cause so much worry and such a big mess. I poked at my chicken with narrowed eyes. He would understand right? That Grimmjow had stayed here at the clinic, I mean, it couldn't be helped. He had to stay here. When my thought process had disappeared, I lifted my head and smiled at them, realizing I was full off of nothing. I guess everything I was thinking of made me loose my appetite.

"I uhm, I guess I am not that hungry." I stood up and went to take my plate.

"I'll put it away" Yuzu said to me. I held the edges of my plate, having yet to lift it from the table, I looked at her.

"Yuzu, are you sure?" I asked. She smiled and waved her hand at me.

"Of course! Go shower and get some rest okay. I bet these times are hard for you" She said warmingly. My heart sank a little. I felt bad I was lying but I really was upset, either it be over the finals or over everything else, a bath sounded nice. She wouldn't let me clean up after myself anyway at this point. I nodded and released my plate and walked from the table and to the room, where I prepared myself for a shower.

* * *

"He sent Itachi..." I said as I laid in bed, my head resting on the towel laid over my pillow, protecting it from my wet hair as I held the phone to my ear.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and he brought the whole gang with him, caused a bit of a scene" I threw my free arm over my eyes as I spoke.

"Sasuke is very cautious. For him to go to that length isn't really surprising" He said through the phone.

"Yeah but...The last thing I want is for you guys to worry about me.." I paused as he listened. "I know you guys have busy lifes and..."

"We are always going to worry about you Sakura." He chuckled "You're you, it's hard NOT to worry"

"Well, I just hope this puts your guys' minds at ease" I said, sitting up.

"Yeah well, If Itachi says everything is okay, there's no reason for us NOT to believe him so why are you worrying?" He asked. I took the towel and hung it over the back of the desk chair, next to the bed.

"I don't know" I said softly.

"Cheer up. Go to bed okay?"

"Alright. Thank you Naruto" I smiled.

"Anytime." And at his last word, I heard a click. I closed the phone and set it on the desk before laying on my back on the provided bed.

* * *

"Almost there, Allllmooooost" I held my hands out in front of my cautiously as I walked with the blindfold over my eyes to block out my vision. With Yuzu leading me and Isshin leading her, I was excited to see what they had to show me. We had walked out of the house and downstairs and that was all I got from where we were going. She stopped me but I still had my hands out, slightly, in fear something might run into me. "Okay! Are you ready?" Isshin asked I nodded and the darkness that my eyes once had seen, was blinded by the white light from the sun. I rubbed my eyes with my hands to correct my vision and looked up. We were outside, out back, behind the house/clinic and the first thing I had seen was the large shed that was used as a storage unit but it wasn't like before. The outside was super clean, like it was brand new. I know what you are imagining, that the type of shed I am talking about is the one where the walls were made of that weird thin metal material. Not this one, this shed was build from wood, out it was anyway. Now it stood strong and sturdy and the walls on the outside, and probably inside, were pure, thick concrete walls. It had an actual roof over it, instead of that wood made roof with a ton of cracks in it.

I looked behind me after stepping up. I looked to Ichigo, who stood with his hands in his pockets and a soft smile on his face. I turned to Isshin who had two thumbs up and was so eager for me to go in. Karin was standing there with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face too. Yuzu was clapping and bouncing in excitement for me. I turned back to the tiny house like shed and walked to the door and upon opening it my eyes widened. The concrete floor from before was now carpet and the holly walls from the old wood was no longer there, the whole thing was ventilated and closed in. There was a tiny window on the opposite side of the room that was decorated with sheer, pink curtains. The whole shed was decorated as a room, with a bed, a desk, a wardrobe closet in the corner that was white with pink colored trim and painted cherry blossoms along the corners. Everything was white and pink. I had an extension cord that led from my room, to the house. One of the plugs was to a lamp that would light my room when it was dark.

"You like it?!" Yuzu shouted with a giggle. I felt my eyes water as I bit my lip with a nod. I turned to Isshin, who was standing in the room as well, and went to hug him. He giggled and hugged me back.

"Is this why...you wouldn't be upstairs at night...why you missed so many home cooked meals?" I asked hesitantly. He paused, refusing to say anything so Yuzu answered for him.

"Yes! He did this at night so it was less likely for you to hear him building while you were sleeping! And remember when Karin and I left that weekend? We actually went shopping for decorations for your room!" She clapped. I stepped away and looked at them.

"We stayed home from school that Monday so we can bring em in while you weren't there."Karin mumbled.

"We didn't do all of it. Remember when I said we can fix one of the rooms in the clinic to be yours?" Isshin asked. I nodded. "Ichigo was the one who suggested the shed, he was the one who bought all the stuff needed, he wanted to work on it himself but you would find out faster that way then if we told you I was out working. He wanted to keep it a secret" I looked to Ichigo and walked to him with a smile.

"It wasn't only my idea. We figured you would feel much more at home if you-" I didn't let him finish, I clinged tightly to Ichigo in a hug with the biggest smile ever, unaware of the picture that was taken.

"Stupid..." I mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I...I already feel at home when I am with you Ichigo." he smiled and before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me, returning the hug.


	22. Chapter 22- The Story

_**Chapter 22- The Story**_

"No..." Sasuke mumbled as he sat at his desk.

"Come on Sasuke..." Kagome moaned as she stood behind him with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and his new parents.

"Tsk." Inuyasha snapped. "Who the hell cares if he goes?"

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru warned.

"What? He said no, thank god! I don't want to hear him bitching the whole way anyway."Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, stop..."Izayoi whispered. Inuyasha looked to his mother then crossed his arms. "Are you sure Sasuke?" She asked warmly.

"It'll be fun!" Kagome assured.

"I'm alright." Sasuke said.

"There! We tried, can we go?" Inuyasha asked. Inutaisho nodded to his wife and left her with Sasuke as the rest exited the room.

"Sasuke..." She walked up along side him, noticing his refusal to look at her. "I wish..." She paused with a frown "I just want you to feel at home." She went to touch his face but quickly took it away. "There will be money in the jar above the fridge for you. We will return 3 days from now okay?" She turned to walk from the room, Sasuke staring at the papers on his desk as he sat lost in thought. "I'm not trying to replace your family Sasuke, I just want you to know that I care just as much." And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Damnit..." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

...LATER THAT NIGHT...

Sasuke walked through the halls of the old fashioned house, his bare feet patting against the wood flooring as he made his way to the kitchen. Upon coming to the kitchen, he rummaged through the cabinets, grabbing the items he needed until a loud knock was heard. The plate he grabbed was set down on the counter as he made his way out of the kitchen and to the front door. Sliding it open, with one hand in his pocket he stood in the door way, looking at the long black haired female.

"Oh...Kikyo" He mumbled, walking from the door and back into the kitchen. She closed the front door and followed him with a stern look on her face

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked as she entered the kitchen right behind him.

"Nothing"He grumbled, finishing the meal he was preparing.

"No yelling. Where is everyone?" Kikyo questioned, looking around the empty kitchen.

"Some trip"

"You didn't go?"

"Not interested" He finished taking his plate and exiting the room, leaving her to her duties, making his way down the hall and to his bedroom where he allowed his door to stay cracked. He sat back at his desk, under the candle that provided him light. He scribbled on the provided pieces of paper as he slowly ate through the hour. Upon finishing, he sat with his empty plate, finishing the last bit of his work for tonight. Sasuke turned to his plate and grabbed it, taking it from his room and down the hall as he made his way to the kitchen.

Entering the dead end, it lead three ways, to the right was the front door, to the left was the hall to the living room and straight ahead was the doors to the kitchen. He paused at the crossroads and looked to the left as he heard the distant humming from the cleaning Priestess known as Kikyo. He slowly made his way to the brightened living room, lit by a few candles that brightened the whole room and part of the hall. He stood in the shadows against one of the walls, gazing at the humming female that was crouched down, scrubbing the wood floors. The rays of the full moon shinned through one of the windows and down upon her so beautifully, outlining her form so perfectly. Her long black hair up and the sleeves to her kimono, tied back out of her way.

Upon seeing her beauty, Sasuke had refused to allow himself to get mixed up in such emotions and like classic Sasuke, he rejected the erge to walk up to her. Instead, he walked back into the shadows of the hall and to his original destination, the kitchen, then back into his room.

"Sasuke..."He groaned as he raised his head in pain, sweat rolling down the sides of his face as the female voice attempted to reach him. "Sasuke wake up" She watched him groan and gasp more as tears built up along the rim of his eyes. She went to touch him and jumped back as he quickly sat up, eyes wide and panting roughly. He looked at her and snapped his head away irritably "Are you oka-"

"What?" He snapped. She narrowed her eyes in confusion on why he was so frustrated with her.

"Wh...What are-"

"What do you want? Why are you in here?" He asked

"I heard you scream in your sleep and I thought-"

"You thought wrong" He interrupted as he got from his bed with no shirt, he walked from the room and out of the house. Kikyo watched him and shook her head to snap her out of her shock state and quickly ran after him, exiting the house shortly after he did, his shirt in her hand. Sasuke walked the forest just outside his place, eyes glaring toward the ground as the sweat built up had dried. Hearing a few crackling sounds, he paused and clenched his fists with a guarded stance,hearing the sounds close in, he was more than ready to roundhouse whoever or whatever was following him.

"Sasuke!" Kikyo called out. He sighed and dropped his guard, realizing it was just her. As she found him, she jogged up and stood behind the male."Sasuke I..."She paused,not really knowing what to say. She stepped up and held his shirt out along his side, still behind him. Once he had taken it, she stepped back.

"Why did you follow me?" He asked

"I just-" She stopped and lowered her head,looking down "I'm sorry If I had disturbed you" There was silence between them. She looked up as she had heard soft movement and quickly looked back down after realizing he had put his shirt on.

"Come on..." He said softly. She was caught off guard, she lifted her head upon hearing his words and after he had distanced himself she nodded and walked to catch up. They arrived to a small stream and they sat at the edge as fireflies danced around them. He didn't say anything and she just looked at the flowing water, the water that rolled down stream, taking the fishes with them.

She didn't want to say anything until he had spoken to her, she didn't want to risk getting him anymore upset. Was he going to tell her of his dream? What if he wasn't, she shouldn't expect it. She lifted her head and glanced at him ever so slightly, noticing his lowered head and the glisten in his deep black eyes. Her mind wandering off to what he was thinking about. Something had upset him or was upsetting him. She wanted to comfort him but didn't know how because she didn't know what was wrong.

 _(Kikyo arrived at the Taisho Castle mid-day. She had her head lowered and her eyes lost in thought. She made a decent penny off of this job and being alone again, she needed it to survive but seeing Inuyasha's face...She wasn't sure if it was worth it. It aggravated her that she still cared for him. It aggravated her that he would come to her and confess his love but totally stomp on it and go back to her. She didn't know how to take it and wasn't looking forward to seeing him. Lately he has been gone when she's arrived for her duties and despite being a little bit heartbroken cause of it, other than that, she was slightly satisfied. She walked up the last bit of steps and knocked on the door, seeing Mrs. Izayoi answer she smiled happily._

 _"Oh kikyo, what amazing timing" She greeted. Kikyo loved Inuyasha's mother. For as long as she had been working here, Mr Taisho had went through a lot of women, Sesshomaru's mother being one of them and most were mean and cold. Izayoi was kind and warm-hearted. Kikyo bowed and stood with a nod._

 _"Good timing?" She questioned. Izayoi took Kikyo's hand and the two walked down the hall and into the living room where the family had gathered, even Inuyasha and his new girlfriend. She frowned slightly and went to look down but noticed the dark haired male that defiantly didn't blend with the rest of them. She raised her head again to get a better look but looked to Izayoi who walked behind the male who sat on the sofa. She placed her hand on his head and he snapped his head from her touch, which caused her hand to lower._

 _"Uh, Yes! This is Sasuke, a new member of our family." She turned to look back at him and watched as his head turned and his eyes met hers. She felt her cheeks heat up ever so slightly at the look of his handsome face. "Sasuke this is Kikyo")_

She looked back down, brushing off the memory but wondering why he had even come into her life, why had the Taisho family taken him in? Was he homeless?

"I am an orphan.."He mumbled. She looked up and at him as his head stayed down. "Orphans are children with dead parents...We get sent to this large place and then our town ships us off with people who are willing to adopt" He explained. She frowned and went in to comfort but he continued. "Most...Most children only have to experience it once, like my brother and sister. My original parents were murdered...My older brother, my blood brother, killed them and get sent away. I remember very little because I was two but I remember blood. There was blood everywhere. I was covered in it and so were my parents. I was sent to the adoption building and a young couple adopted me and my foster sister, Sakura. She was one and was an abandoned child, a kid that was left a the front door of the adoption place, I was 2 and a half. They already had a son, my foster brother. He was also 1. It wasn't until later I found out that they knew my parents and I got the privilege to hear all about them. My new parents were wonderful, I loved them and they never treated Naruto better." She smiled softly as he spoke."Then, when I was 12, My brother was released from captivity after the courts had found out that he was forced to do what he did and caught the real person behind it. My parents had went to the hearing and brought him back, thinking that it would be good for me but I hated him, I hated him for the longest time when he was living with us. Being much older than all of us, at the time of adoption he only had a year or so till he was out of the system so he wouldn't be in the house for long. Sakura and Naruto loved him. He was so good to them but never looked at me for more than a few seconds. I hated it" He clenched his fists.

"Sasuke..." She mumbled, watching his fists un-clench

"It wasn't till the day of his leave that he told me everything. Before leaving the village, he smiled to me and with a single poke of the forehead he told me he loved me. Then that was it, I hadn't seen him since. I was 13, almost 14 when he left, I'm 17 now. After his leave, after Naruto's 16th birthday the cops pulled Naruto and I out of school, leaving Sakura in there I had to relive the experience of being an orphan all over again. Seeing the murder photo's, I couldn't handle it. Sakura couldn't go through what I went through, twice so we agreed to tell her that they died in a car crash. The cops and adoption place told me that we had to be separated. Naruto and I argued for the whole day to allow him and I to take care of Sakura, it would only be two years till we were out of the system anyway. They refused our offer and said that it was impossible because we were in the system NOW. No one was looking for 3 teenagers, of course not, so we had a week to pack and be together before we left for the airport."

"Your sister...How did she-"

"She cried once...She cried the day we told her and, almost, the day we separated at the airport."

"Is that why you get nightmares?" She mumbled. When he didn't respond, she didn't bother asking again. She looked down and they continued to sit by the stream in silence. She was sorry for him, he had unleashed his whole story, and only to her? She didn't know but she wanted to make him feel better. Kikyo looked to him and smiled softly before standing up. He looked at her and she offered out her hand."Come on" He questioned her motive but took it and stood up.

..

 _(I am so happy that I found an idea on how to coordinate in Sasuke and his life now. The true reason behind Minato and Kushina's death, Murder, not crash. Will Sakura find out? Be mad that Naruto and Sasuke lied to her?)_


	23. Chapter 23- BEACH

_**Chapter 23- BEACH**_

"Summer!" Rangiku shouted as she stepped out of the car in the parking lot of the beach. She wore her two piece hot pink bathing suit with her hair up and sunglasses on her head.

"Stop shouting" Toshiro grumbled as he stepped out with two dufflebags. He wore his black swim trunks with a White and black baseball-T

"Come on Toshiro, don't be such a grump." Tatsuki chuckled, nudging him as she walked past, stepping out of the second car wearing blue swim trunks and a white baiting suit top. Orihime followed with a Yellow two piece. Toshiro rolled his eyes as Uryuu stepped out of the first car, taking his keys out of the ignition. He was wearing a white short sleeved, T shirt and white swim trunks.

"It's so fucking hot" Renji said as he stepped out of the driver side of the second car in black trunks as well. He wore a white taint top, shoving his keys in his pockets, walking around the car to stand with everyone else.

"Jesus..." Ichigo groaned, agreeing with him as he walked out of the Passenger side wearing navy blue trunks and a red unbuttoned collared shirt. Rukia stepped out of the passenger side of the first car with her red bikini, carrying a yellow inner tube she ran around to the crowd.

"I think it's nice" Orihime grunted as she took the beach ball out of the backseat, peaking into the backseat of the second car again to call for me. "Come on Sakura-chan" Orihime smiled to me. I shook my head as I held my towel against my chest to cover up my body, unaware that Rukia had peeked in.

"You look fine Sakura" She reassured. I looked out at her and Orihime.

"You've never worn a bathing suit?" I jumped at the sound of Rangiku's voice coming from behind me. She peeked in through the front seat of the driver side eagerly. I shook my head violently.

"Ugh, come on" Renji grumbled. Ichigo nudged him in the side. "OW! What the hell Ichigo!?" He shouted. Ichigo didn't bother to respond, instead he guided Orihime and Rukia out of the way and bent forward, his right arm resting on the roof of the car as his left hand was extended towards me in the car. I took in a deep breath and nodded, taking it and holding the towel close against my chest. I hid my red once piece bathing suit Rukia had bought for me. I stepped out as Rangiku had walked back around the car, standing with the rest of us between the two cars that it took to get here.

"Sweet! Lets go!" Tatsuki shouted as she ran towards the beach, dragging Orihime with her.

"Ah~!" Orihime shouted as she held tightly onto her beach ball, stumbling through the sand with her friend.

"Wait! You need sunscreen!" Uryuu shouted, quickly going back into the car and grabbing the large tube of SunBlock. He jetted out of the car, slamming the door and running after them. The rest laughed and I followed them through the parking lot and through the hot sand, my eyes fixated on the large stretch of water that glistened and sparkled with the rays of the beating sun. I stopped as the rest went on ahead, Renji stopped beside me.

"First time seeing the ocean?" he asked. I nodded and he smirked and rustled my hair before walking on ahead. He snapped me from my thoughts and I reached up with my free hand to fix my hair then smiled as Renji had caught up with Ichigo. I went to run to catch up but behind me I heard distant yelling. I stopped, unaware that Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia had stopped as well, looking up at the parking lot with smiles as if they knew something I didn't. My eyes widened as I seen the bright yellow bikini and blonde haired girl frantically waving at the edge of the parking lot.

"ISN'T THE OCEAN BEAUITFUL?!" Ino shouted. I snapped my head around to exchange a look with Ichigo. He nodded and motioned for me to turn back around. I looked up and standing at the edge of the parking lot stood all my friends in their swim wear, holding towels and umbrellas. Everyone including; Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji.

"Hey Sakura..." Shikamaru called out. I blinked, snapping myself out of my shock state. "Why you have that look on your face? You aren't excited to see us?" He smirked. I smiled happily, dropping my towel I ran to him and with a glomp I tackled him to the ground. The others laughed and as we stood up I was suddenly involved in a group hug.

* * *

"The hell do you mean it didn't count?!" Kiba shouted at Tatsuki.

"You heard me! That was a pussy spike. No Volleyball player would count that" She said back. I laughed as I laid under the umbrella, next to Ichigo.

"Kiba! Come on, leave it!" Temari shouted. Kiba growled and snapped his teeth. I giggled with everyone, at Kiba's temper.

"Ichigo, you did this for me..." I looked to him. He looked to me and shrugged.

"I figured that you shouldn't be the only one to experience the ocean for the first time." He winked at me and stood up, taking off the red shirt I giggled and watched him run into the ocean, exchanging a few words with Renji and Shikamaru before Ichigo laughed loudly with them. I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone and flipped it open, staring at the home screen before closing it and setting it down and running to the excitement that Kiba's team shared, they had won. Kiba hugged me and I laughed hugging back as we all turned in the direction of Akamaru's bark. He had caught the frizz-bee that Toshiro had thrown and had dropped it mid way upon running to him, tackling the white haired male and licking him.

"Ahh! what the-" He shouted. We laughed as Rangiku stood next to him, dying with laughter. Renji and Ichigo laughed as Shikamaru stood with a smirk. Renji's laugh faded as he double-taked in the direction of the left, down the beach. The distance laugh as someone in the large group, walking their way, had knocked a kids ice cream from his hand. Their blue haired leader walked proudly with the two females clinged to is side, Nel and Halibel.

 _"Fucking loser"_ Grimmjow laughed. Renji Nudged Ichigo and Ichigo's laugh faded, looking to Renji then following his gaze he grumbled at the group in the distance that had already made their way to myself and the others. Shikamaru looked to them then at the group as well.

"What's with that look?" He asked.

"Espada..." Ichigo grumbled.

"The gang walking this way is bad news. Nothing but trouble and their leader has a thing for Sakura apparently." Renji said. Before Shikamaru could walk up, Ichigo pushed past him.

"Grimmjow" I mumbled, noticing the girls than looking away. Grimmjow pushed the girls behind him and to the rest of his friends as he looked down at me.

"Sakura...You have yet to call me. I told you I wanted to talk to you" He whispered softly, in assurance that only I could hear him.

"I have nothing to say to you, specially after what I've just seen" I whispered back.

"Sakura you dont-" Grimmjow went to speak back but only to be interrupted as he came face to face with Ichigo now, instead of myself. I looked up and noticed that Ichigo had stepped in front of me and Renji and Shikamaru had followed him and stood beside him. "Ah, Ichigo. Just in time to interrupt us, we were having a conversation you kn-"

"Not anymore you aren't" Ichigo snapped. The others from Konoha had noticed the Tension and the guys were quick to step up beside, and behind, Ichigo and myself. I stepped out of the way.

* * *

"The hell is going on?" Kiba asked. Grimmjow looked to the new people and smirked before looking back to Ichigo.

"Couldn't handle us on your own, you had to go and call help?" He teased. Ichigo growled.

"Get the hell out of my face Grimmjow" Ichigo snapped.

"Or what?" Grimmjow whispered.

"Get off Please...~" Hinata whined as she stood behind The Espada and in front of the collection of dropped snow cones. The group turned and witnessed Nnoitra's arms around her waist, his hands traveling up her body. Kiba went to step up but smirked as the Espada gasped with irritation upon Nnoitra being thrown a good distance through the sand. Neji had decked him in the jaw hard enough to send him flying. He walked up to Hinata, picking up the paper cones to assure that no littering came to the beach. He crumbled them up and held them, ready to throw them away.

"I'll get you more Hinata." He mumbled.

"You better control your friends" Ichigo threatened to Grimmjow as Nnoitra held his jaw, bleeding from his mouth. Grimmjow smirked and turned away from Ichigo.

"Till next time-" He paused and looked over his shoulder, Ichigo and Uryuu following his lustful gaze and meeting it with Sakura's"-Sakura" He finished. The group continued down the beach, Nnoitra following, holding his chin and wiping the blood, spitting it out at Shikamaru's feet as he past. Shikamaru glared, wiping his feet before walking to Ichigo.

"Ichigo...what the hell was that?" He mumbled. Ichigo looked to Shikamaru then to Grimmjow, as he walked away, then back to Shikamaru.

"Come on" He mumbled, leading the way down the beach and away from the crowd with Renji and Shikamaru following. Uryuu glared at Grimmjow's gang in the distance than ran to catch up with Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo! I have to tell you something." They stopped and looked to Ishida "It happened while you were at during Spring break. I was walking and I seen Sakura runn..." He continued to explain and tell the whole story, slowing Shikamaru's face growing with worry and Ichigo's growing with irritation.

* * *

The rest of the day was pure fun. From what can tell, everyone had already forgotten about the incident when nightfall came. Everyone had changed into pajamas as we sat on the floor around the hand made fire in the sand and under the stars. Rukia and Kiba had gotten back with groceries that included drinks, sticks, marshmellows, Graham-crackers, and chocolate. In the bags were hot dogs and all the condiments and we sat there with Hotdogs and Marshmellows on our sticks. I sat beside Ino and TenTen, laughing as we watched Hinata struggle to take her burned Marshmellow off her stick. Temari smiled as she sat on Shikamaru's lap, reaching up and shoving a hotdog in his mouth. Renji laughed as Uryuu helped Orihime put together her s'more, kissing her cheek. Akamaru laid between Toshiro and Kiba, his head on Toshiro's lap, asleep as Toshiro ate his hot dog. Rangiku talked with Kiba about dogs and animals in general as they ate their food. Tatsuki sat beside Neji, both silent. Rukia leaned against Ichigo with her head on his shoulder, half way asleep as Ichigo sat in silence, staring at the fire before looking up at me. I continued to laugh as TenTen went to help but only burned her fingers as well. Ichigo lookedback down at the fire as he clenched his fists.


	24. Chapter 24 - New Semester

_**Chapter 24- New semester**_

Summer break was over and I was kind of glad. I missed school, I've always liked to learn and wasn't fond of sitting around. Walking to school was unusual today. Ichigo was oddly quiet and wasn't really doing not much talking as we talked to school.

"Tired?" I asked him as we followed the long stretched road that lead to the high school.

"Something like that" He responded. I didn't drag it on any further than that. He had a tone that gave off that he was irritated or something of the sort. I looked down, holding the straps to my backpack, before looking up at the sounds of what seemed to be foot steps. I smiled upon seeing Rukia's face.

"Morning" She said, responding to me with a smile. I let go one of the straps to wave without response.

"Morning" Ichigo grumbled. I watched Rukia give him a concerned look then look to me. I shrugged and continued to walk as we approached the school.

"IIIIICHHIIIIGOOOO~"Keigo sang as we walked into the classroom. I smiled as I watched Keigo jump from his seat and run to Ichigo before being grabbed and held back by Mizuiro.

"Thanks Mizuiro" Ichigo mumbled as he walked past the two and took his seat. Mizuiro smiled with a nod as Keigo slapped his hand away, releasing himself.

"Mizuiro! Whats the big idea?!" He shouted. I chuckled with a shake of my head and took my assigned seat as the two argued.

"You guys are so loud in the morning" I looked to the door at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Oh, good morning Uryuu" Rukia greeted kindly. He raised his hand and took his seat, setting his bag down on the desk.

"I wonder if he is okay..." Mizuiro mumbled. Ichigo rested his head on his knuckled with his elbow on the desk.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked

"You dont know?!" Keigo asked. "I figured you would know before anyone" He finished. I raised my head in interest.

"Orihime and Uryuu broke up a few weeks ago" Mizuiro announced quietly. My eyes widened and my head turned to look at Uryuu who sat with his book in his hand, his glasses to the bridge of his nose like usual. He looked totally unaffected. Could he have dumped Orihime? "No one knows who called it off though" he finished, looking over his shoulder at Uryuu, along with the rest of us.

"he doesn't even look phased.." Rukia whispered.

"You think he would be depressed after loosing a hottie like Orihime" Keigo said. "Hey, maybe I can give her a shoulder to cry on" He said cockily.

"Don't even think about it" Ichigo snapped. "Who cares, let them deal with it" I looked from Uryuu to Ichigo then back to Uryuu.

* * *

As I went through the lunch line with Uryuu, I listened to him talk about the game, his stats and the different dungeons he had went through. I hadn't been on in a while and I wasn't surprised when he told me that the game had gotten a bunch of new, cool, updates. When we got up to the front, where we collected our food, he had finished and it was silent for a moment. I clenched my tray and paused, he looked back at me.

"Something the matter?" He asked. I looked down at my empty tray then up at him.

"Uryuu...are you okay?" I asked silently to him. He stared me down for a second before looking away and grabbing his selected dishes of food off of the provided buffet laid out for the students. I looked down again and selected my dishes, placing them on my tray, I paid for my lunch and him and I exited the line. I followed him through the lunch room and to our table where we would soon join our friends who were already there. Upon walking halfway, he stopped, I almost ran into him.

"Thank you for worrying about me Sakura" He mumbled before continuing on. I was still paused, red flushing to my cheeks ever so slightly as he had already taken his seat. I shook my head and rushed to catch up, sitting across from him and next to Rangiku. The table was loud, as per usual, except when Tatsuki had led Orihime over then it wasn't as loud. Uryuu didn't notice it. He was cleaning his glasses as she walked up.

"Hey guys" Tatsuki greeted everyone sort of mumbled in response, eager to see the awkwardness that would take place.

"Hello guys~" Orihime said cheerfully as she sat next to Uryuu, Tatsuki sitting across from her and next to me. Uryuu put his glasses back on and turned to look at her as we all watched. I could feel my heart race with excitement. I felt bad that I was happy they weren't together but as faced as it raced, was as faced as it slowed and slowly sank at his response.

"Oh hey Orihime" He said.

"Hi Uryuu, You're having fish again?" She asked.

"I always do"

"You wan't any ketchup? I brought the bottle this time"

"Why did you bring so much?" He asked as they talked so casually, everyone releaved that it wasn't as weird as they thought but I felt disappointed as I sat across from them. I envied them on how easily they can talk to each other and how well they got along. Now that I was thinking it over, maybe it wasn't envy. Maybe, perhaps I was jealous. I looked down and slowly finished my meal. I looked to the cellphone next to me and seen the picture of an envelope pop up. I took it and flipped it open, reading the message I looked to Rukia then back down at my phone.

. . .

I bit my lip, she already knew. She knows everything, she knew that I liked Uryuu before I even knew. I released my lip and gripped the phone in my hand. I texted her back and closed the phone, hearing the response moments later.

 _What are you talking about?_

u.

I liked to keep to myself when it comes to my feelings. Now that she knows, I am nervous.

. 

u

I looked at the two messaged that came in back to back and smiled lightly. I didn't bother responding, I knew she would get the hint. I shoved my phone in my pocket and collected my trash, putting it on my tray I stood up.

"Where you going Sakura?" Orihime asked.

"Bathroom, then I have to talk to a teacher" I lied. She frowned and I said my goodbyes before throwing my trash away. I don't know what Rukia told them but she had followed me, linking her arm with mine, we stayed unaware of the smirk Ichigo had given us. We trailed around the school, walking and talking about everything and anything. We laughed and smiled for the rest of the lunch period. I was so happy I had her and Ichigo. Two people that truly cared about me.

"So. You are graduating next year" She nudged me. I laughed and nudged her back

"Yeah, and?"

"What are you going to do? GO to college? Karakura town has-" I stopped and she looked at him, stopping as well. "What's wrong?"

"I'm.." I paused, forgetting all about after I graduate. I looked to her and at her confused/ worried look. I loved everyone here. All the friends I have made and everyone that had comforted me when I was down. Even all the bad times I had with Grimmjow and Uryuu. I love everything about this place and that's what hurt me because I know what I want and it didn't involve being here.

"Saku-"

"I'm not staying here" I interrupted.

"Sakura...What are you saying? Why wouldn't you-"

"I can't stay here Rukia" I mumbled. She shook her head and ran up to me.

"Why? Who cares if you will be 18. The Kurosaki's wont kick you out! You're family to them, to all of us...To Ichigo" I felt the guilt set in as she spoke.

"No, Rukia you don't understand" I started off. "When I turn 18, I will be dropped from the system. I wont have to be stuck in one place. I can do whatever I want" I looked at her, tears building up at the thought of never seeing my brothers again. "I have to find them...And once I find them we are-"

"You are what?! GOing to go back home!?" She asked as we stood in front of the baseball field, Ichigo watching and listening in, watching my head lower in guilt . "Why? Did you ever stop to think what that will do to us? " She asked as she took hold of my shoulders. I winced and shut my eyes tight as she scolded me in an attempt to change my mind.

"Yeah but-"

"I know we aren't anything like back home Sakura but we all love you just as much and for you to leave-"

"It's what I want. I want to go back home and be with my friends and have my life back!" I shouted over her. Silence coming to us after I had said that. My eyes widened as I felt myself stumble back, she had shoved me ever so lightly, releasing my shoulders. I stepped up in an attempt to give her comfort but was shunned as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Don't..." She whispered as Ichigo turned away and walked back to the school.

"Rukia."

"Look, I know what happened to you sucked but I would never wish for it to be any different." I gasped at her statement, how could she say that? "I'm glad it happened the way it did because if it didn't, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't be standing here with you and..." She paused, silence as I looked down. "and I would have never had to chance to see Ichigo this happy" She whispered. I raised my head and looked at her with a surprised expression. "He does so much for you Sakura and you are going to thank him by going back home and pretending this whole thing never happened" She stepped away, turning back back to me she walked back to the school. I stepped up to run after her but paused, deciding it was best if I didn't.

The rest of the school day dragged on, it was slow and painful even though I wasn't paying attention for most of mind kept traveling back to what I was going to do after high school I had a year and a half to decide but it was so close and I was so lost. By the time I got to 6th period, I didn't realize that Grimmjow wasn't there till there was a sudden, loud commotion out in the hall way. The teacher was getting frustrated, going into the hall she attempted to quiet everyone down but there was too many kids, running in the direction of the back exit. I stood up witht he rest of the kids and walked to the door, making my way out into the hall I attempted to figure out what was going on, the teacher had disappeared. Through the chatter and yelling all I could get out of it was the word "Ichigo" My eyes widened and I snapped around back into the room and noticed Grimmjow hadn't been there. I was so lost in thought I didn't realize he wasn't in class. I ran in he direction of the exit, pushing past the kids as I seen a large crowd gather in the courtyard. I stopped upon seeing them then ran to them, shoving myself through the crowd as the kids shouted and chanted for victory. My eyes widened again and my heart stopped as I watched the scene before me.

Ichigo was covered in blood and so was Grimmjow. I didn't see who had the most wounds but Ichigo stood there in a stance, glaring at his target who had smirked, wiping the fresh blood from his chin, that rolled down from his lip. I heard the familiar shouting behind me but didn't bother to look, I already knew who it was. Renji, Rukia, Orhihime and Uryuu had pushed through the crowd and was standing next to me.

"What the hell Ichigo?!" Rukia shouted. He didn't listen to her. He was lost in thought. I shook my head,

"What are they even fighting about?" Orihime asked quietly. I looked to her then seen the horror on Uryuu's face and the glare on Renji's they knew something. I would get nothing out of Renji so I walked around Rukia and Orihime and confronted Ishida, shoving him into the crowd, against some kids. Their focus on us now.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped.

"Sakura!" Orhime called out.

"Shut up" I snapped to her, not bothering to look at her at all. My heart stopped as I remembered spring break I looked back to the glaring opponents and then shoved Uryuu again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted. Rukia stepped up to grab me but I slapped her hand away, getting ontop of Uryuu as he glared at me.

"I told him the truth Sakura."

"LOOK WHAT THE TRUTH GOT HIM!" I felt my eyes welt up as tears built up.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked.

"That's what I'd like to know" Rukia asked, holding her hand, Uryuu and I didn't answer them I stared down at him with hate in my eyes.

"Why did you tell him?" I whispered "I wanted to avoid him getting involved as much as I could...I didn't want it to end like this" I said.

"The most you could have done to prevent this was for YOU to not get involved Sakura." He snapped truthfully. I paused in shock at the truth and the sound of the loud crash was enough to snap me from my thoughts. I snapped my head around, getting off Uryuu I pushed past Rukia, who was trying to run to him but stopped upon seeing me. I ran to the fallen brother of mine and knelled over him, just as Grimjow was ready to stop his head into the ground. I heard him groan under me. I looked from him then to Grimmjow

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled with a shaky tone in my voice. He glared at me, putting his foot down.

"Move...Sakura..." He glared.

"No" I snapped. I turned to Ichigo who had sat up now, I stood up beside him and watched as he glared at Grimmjow, Grimmjow glaring at him.

"Have you finished throwing your tantrum, Kurosaki?" He asked.

"Bitch.." Ichigo growled, spitting on his shoe. He stood up, wobbling slightly as he did so. Grimmjow laughed.

"You can't even stand up right! How do expect to finish this?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and before he knew it, Ichigo had decked him in the jaw, and sent the blue hair man flying against the kids who had caught him. Ichigo walked to him as the random selected kids, held Grimmjow up as he stared up at the orange haired enemy that had approached. Grimmjow spit the collected blood to the ground as he allowed the kids to hold him up.

"If you ever touch her again, I promise you, it wont be my fist that is that cause of your fall and your wounds will be far from mere 'flesh wounds' " He threaten, kicking Grimmjow in the chest. I didn't seen but I heard a loud groan in pain after Ichigo's words. When the teachers had arrived, Ichigo had turned from Grimmjow.

"Hold it!" The baseball coach shouted.

"I'm going..." Ichigo snapped, referring to the principals office. The teacher growled and looked to Renji. Renji nodded and took Ichigo's arm.

"I'll make sure coach" He said. The coach nodded as Grimmjow stumbled up to his feet. I watched Ichigo be taken away as my heart sank with guilt. Rukia walked up and hugged me.

"Sakura.." She whispered in comfort.

"They got hurt...cause of me..." I whispered.

 _(Thanks for sticking by me guys! I know that last few chapters have been dull but that was because I was moving and didn't have much time to be with you guys. I am back though and I sure hope this one is better and up to your expectations.)_


	25. Chapter 25- Six

_**Chapter 25- six**_

After everyone cleared and went back to finish their last class, I refused.I was thankful that I had my bag with me because I had every intention of heading home. I walked in the other direction of the kids, succeeding on slipping past the teachers that were guiding them back into the school. Apparently Uryuu had done the same because after getting a safe distance from the teachers, and crowd of students, he called out my name over and over till I looked over my shoulder to take notice of him. I did but I was quick to turn my head back around, ignoring his calls and pleads for me to talk to him.

"Sakura!" He called out with irritation growing in his voice. I shut my eyes tight, stomping off the school grounds and heading in the direction of my place. "Sakura!" He shouted. I stopped after turning a corner, with my head down and my fists clenched, I opened my eyes and stared at the ground. I lifted my head and snapped around to where I was facing him as soon as he turned that corner.

"I have nothing to say to you" I snapped.

"Aren't you going ro see ichigo?" He asked as I glared at him. I turned back around to where he was facing my backside.

"You go visit him. You're the reason he is in there" I stated, continuing to walk on ahead as he quickly followed.

"Me? How is it-? Why is it my fault? Cause I told him the truth? He had a right to know sakura" he shouted after me. I stopped and swung back around in disbelief, facing him and stepping closer as he had stopped walking all together

"Who gave you the right to decide that?!" I yelled angrily.

"Sakur-"

"All of this could have been avoided but it wasn't because you told him that grimmjow was staying at our place!" I yelled. His eyes widened and so did mine. I had now realized I confirmed everything. I covered my mouth and quickly turned away.

"So it was true. I only told ichigo that he was chasing you, grabbed you in that alley. I told him that I had the ASSUMPTION that he was staying at your place cause of what he said. He was the one that took that information and I guess asked D.r kurosaki to confirm"

("-I'll see you at home sakura")

I growled and shook my head as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, putting my hand down at my side.

"It wasn't your plavlce uryuu...I would have told him" I mumbled.

"Would you..." He whispered

* * *

I got home that day and Ichigo was already home. I had assumed that Mr. Kurosaki had picked him up from the school. I didn't really know why I was frustrated at Ichigo. Maybe it was because I was mad at uryuu so I was taking it out on everything, perhaps it was the fact that he had the nerve to get involved in my personal life. I know he was doing good but he could have avoided getting in trouble if he just stayed out of my business. Either way, I had no intention of seeing him. My heart was all kinds of mixed up.

I walked into my room and shut the door behind me, dropping my bag on the floor and taking off my shoes, kicking them to the side as well. I dragged my feet across the carpet and plopped down on my bed, eyes narrowed and my head on my pillow. I allowed to get lost in thought. I ended up feeling bad for grimmjow. I can see it from ichigos point of view but...

I paused

He was getting into trouble for something that couldn't be helped. He got hurt and what happened beyond that, I had consented on. Ichigo didn't know that part yet.

I ended up passing out shortly after my thoughts continued to trail off. I slept on the provided bed, silencing everything that was happening around me and drifting into the black, dreamless world. I heard banging on the door a few times but I was too tired to get up and they were so faint my mind took it as nothing and pulled me back into my dark slumber. I groaned hours later till my eyelids parted and my vision focused. It was dark now and the rays from the full moon was the only thing lighting my bedroom. I sat up and took the phone from my jacket pocket. It read '12:00 am' . I set it on the nightstand beside me and my bed and pushed myself up off the bed. With my back facing the window I slipped my jacket off and removed my red bow from around my neck. I released the buttons to my white collared uniform shirt. I got down to three buttons when I heard rustling sounds outside. I froze in fear and slowly, quietly, I tiptoed to my desk and grabbed my sizzors. I gripped the protected side and extended my arms out to where the sharp end was pointing to the door. I walked to the door as more sounds were heard. I grabbed the handle of the door but my eyes widened as it turned on its own. It swung open, forcing me to step out of its way. I was ready to scream but the face that came into the rays of the moon lit his appearance and his hand had found its way to my mouth while his free one wrapped around my waist, pulling me against his chest. I muffled against the palm of his hand in an attempt to tell him to release me. The arm around my waist raised and his index finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhh" he said softly. My eyes glistened as I looked up at the blue haired male. The moonlight complimenting his baby blue eyes and perfect pale skin. His smirk, piercing and his touch, gentle. I nodded, hypnotized by him for just a moment. When he released his hand from over my mouth, I was brought out of my hypnosis. He dropped his hand and I smacked his arm. "Ow!"he whispered harshly.

"What are you doing here idiot?" I whispered back just as harsh "do you know what would happen if ichigo found-"

"Ahh..." He groaned, whincing as he held his stomach. My face grew with fear as I placed a hand on his back. Helping him to my bed. Moments had past and I was thankful I borrowed the first aid kit the other day from the clinic. It laid open, next to grimmjow, on the bed as I placed the ointment on the large bruise on the males ribcage, eyes narrowed with guilt. "What's with that look on your face? Imma be fine. I have the best nurse" he smirked. I smiled then it faded as I slowly spread out the thick ointment.

"How did you know I was back here..." I asked softly. He laughed and looked up, out the window.

"You really have to ask?" He mumbled.I stopped spreading the ointment and looked up at him. His head turned to avoid my gaze. I looked down.

"Don't answer then" I mumbled back as he turned back to look at me. I finished applying the cream and stood up, throwing the tube back in the kit. "Its time for you to go now" I said, avoiding his eyes as I took the kit and went to place it on my desk. I turned to face him and gasped with fear. He was right there and when I turned I had bumped into him.

"You want me to leave?" He whispered. I stared up at him, still a bit startled that he was so close. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes with determination.

"I don't want ichigo to find out" I said as I snapped around, leading him to the door. J didn't get but a step because he had grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. My back against his chest and eyes wide, he held me in place. His warmth and amazing scent engulfing me and making me weak almost. I breathed hard as we stood in my room in the rays of the bright moonlight. "Grimmjo-"

"Let me stay with you..."he whispered softly.

"I-" I paused, ready to deny him but thinking back to the tone in his voice as goosebumps covered my arms , letting my heart speak for me. "K...Kay"I whispered.

* * *

We laid on my bed, his back against the wall and mine facing the rest of my room as his left hand was under his head, his right was on my waist. His eyes closed and lips parted ever so slightly, he let out soft breaths as he slept. I couldn't. For what ever reason, I was wide awake. I laid in front of him. Eyes staring up at the sleeping male till the darkness took over my mind and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up the next morning i was alone. I sat up and looked around the empty room. Maybe I did have a dream last night. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, standing up I went to walk to my wardrobe but was stopped. Something had caught my eye. I walked to my desk as a silver necklace sat on top of a folded piece of paper. I picked up the necklace that had the number 6 charm on it. Holding it in my hand, I picked up the paper.

 _Wear this_

Was what it read. He was so demanding. I set the paper back down and looked at the charm some more, on the back was carved and said "grimmjow" in scripture. I rolled my eyes and set it on the desk, shaking my head as I went to get ready.

* * *

I couldn't believe I actually put it on. I had every intention of leaving it at home but here I was, walking through the halls of the school, holding and looking at the charm that hung around my neck. At the sound of my name being called I stuffed the charm undr my blouse, hiding the necklace under my collar.

"Hey orihime" I smiled innocently.


	26. Chapter 26- Let go and Hold on

_**Chapter 26- Let go and hold on**_

 _("Where are you going?" Ulquiorra mumbled to Grimmjow._

 _"Don't bother asking if you know you wont get an answer"_

 _"You're going to follow Sakura again. Aren't you?" He said. Grimmjow paused and looked over his shoulder, at his friend that spoke quietly yet with a tone that implied 'what the hell are you doing'. Grimmjow looked back on ahead as he continued to walk on ahead. )_

Grimmjow laid on his bed with narrowed eyes as he thought back. He closed his eyes with a sigh, a long, bored sigh.

He didn't know his mission at the time. He didn't know what, following her, would achieve. Even though she wasn't looking at him, he felt content with just being there, being around her and he had no idea why. It was all intentionally to fuck with Ichigo but now, he couldn't leave her alone. It was like an aching desire to be around her and see what she was doing. He couldn't just leave her alone and slowly, day by day, he would blow off his friends just to take the time to watch her go home.

He parted his eye lids and stared up at the ceiling of his room with his narrowed, cold, blue eyes. He was suspended from school, as well as Ichigo, and for someone that didn't really like school to begin with, he still wanted to be there. He sat up and looked to the collection of keys hanging on his wall, on a key ring, and eyed the shiny charm attached that formed the letter '6'. His mind traveled back to the question he had been thinking about ever since he left Sakura's; 'Did she wear it?'

* * *

I sat in the courtyard under the red, orange, yellow, and lime green colored tree, the sign of fall. I had taken out the necklace from under my shirt and gazed at the shiny silver charm with the engraved name on the back. The necklace, after clasping it around my neck, hung to about the middle of my chest, enough to where I could look down and see the number 6 without any trouble. I was holding the charm in my hand as I allowed myself to be lost in thought.

"Sakura?" I looked up and smiled as Toshiro had walked up. I shoved the necklace back under my shirt and placed my hands in my lap as the short senior had approached, closing the book with one hand and the other in his pocket. He wore only his uniform, white collared shirt and school uniform button up jacket, odd attire for such a cold time of year.

"Hitsugaya-kun" I held my smile as I watched him stop, finally closing the distance between us and sitting beside me on the bench. "Aren't you cold?" I asked, wearing my black , thigh length button up pea coat and red scarf. He shook his head and sat down next to me.

"The cold doesn't bother me. I prefer it more than the heat" He mumbled. I smirked and looked from him, to the rest of the court yard, it was pretty empty seeing at it was freezing cold and all the kids were inside. "What are you doing out here?" He asked softly, not bothering to look at me. I looked to my lap and bit my lip, nervous to say anything.

"I..."I paused and sighed, looking back up at the dancing leaves that fell from the trees and were covering the cemented ground before and around us. "I was thinking." I finished. I looked to him, noticing that he still didn't bother looking to me.

"You've been a bit off Sakura." He mumbled. My eyes widened and I looked away from him, guilty.

"You noticed.." I whispered. He didn't reply and I allowed the silence to continue as many thoughts raced through my head."Hitsugaya" I whispered "What do I do...? Unaware of his shifted gaze, he was now staring at me. With my head down and pink hair attempting to shield my face from his stare, he still managed to see me through the strands of my hair. "I really like him but..." I shut my eyes tight. I was pathetic for wanting to cry over something to stupid. "I have caused so much trouble for Ichigo and the others. I don't think before I act and because of this I have fallen for the worst guy and-" My eyes widened as I heard the shifting beside me, not bothering to finish. I slowly lifted my head, eyes watery from the little bit of tears that managed to escape. I stared up at him, my eyes widening once more as I felt his hand take the back of my head and with one swift movement, my head now against his stomach. I felt the little warmth he had, comfort me and narrowed my eyes till more tears fell. He was shielding me and my tears from the outside world and at the same time, providing me comfort. I reached my right hand up and grabbed hold of his shirt as I sobbed silently into his stomach, my tears covering his white shirt.

Moments later I had calmed down, and he was standing beside me in silence. I was embarrassed and still lost in thought about what to do but I was happy he was there so I wasn't left alone. I had my head hung and my eyes staring at my hands that were fiddling in my lap. I heard a sigh from him and I felt even worse that I put him in this situation.

"Sakura..." He mumbled. I continued to look down, refusing to look up at him as he spoke. "Rukia told Rangiku and I about you wanting to move back to Konoha after graduation." My heart sank as I shook with guilt and sadness at my choice and the fact that he knew. "I don't like Grimmjow but as someone who is looking from another perspective, you can do one of two things; be happy and live in the moment with him till you graduate next year or..." I looked up at him "Save him the heartache and ignore him and your feelings knowing that when you leave, it wont hurt him as much as it would if you continued on like you weren't leaving at all" My heart dropped at the thought of ignoring Grimmjow all together. I placed my hand on my chest, just over the charm of my necklace as he turned away, walking back towards the school.

When the bell rang, releasing everyone from school, I wanted from the school building alone. I succeeded in avoiding Uryuu and the others. I didn't want to see anyone and I preferred if I went home alone. I walked from the school gates, with the rest of the crowd of kids and grunted as I bumped into someone. I looked up to apologize and then stepped back after seeing that it was Ichigo. My hand went to my chest, assuring I had tucked in my necklace, then dropping it back down to my side

"Ichigo, you scared me" I said, giving a fake smile.

"My bad, I didn't have much else to do so I came to pick you up" He mumbled down to me. I nodded and said bye to my wish to walk home. As we turned to walk away, we heard the sounds of foot steps and surely, it was Rukia. She had ran up along side us and I put on a smile for them and greeted her with hellos, walking along side them quietly as they talked.

* * *

Grimmjow grunted as sweat rolled down his shirtless body, earphones wedged into his ears as music played from his phone. Knocks on the door was heard a few times before he paused his work out and stood to his feet, going to the door of his bedroom and turning the knob to open it. The dark brown haired male slipped in with his hands in his pockets, walking past his friend that dripped with sweat. Grimmjow pulled the earphones from his ears and grabbed the towel that rested on his dresser. He wiped the sweat from his face and let the towel hang along the back of his neck before speaking.

"What is it?" He growled irritably.

"I did what you wanted but you aren't going to like it. " He pulled the folded up pictures from his pants and dropped it on the bed. When Grimmjow stepped up to claim it, Stark stepped in front and held out his hand with a stern look on his face. Grimmjow snapped his teeth and pulled the money from the bedside table and slapped it into his hand. "You better be satisfied with them Grimmjow. Don't want my hard work to go to waist." And with that, he had left the room, shoving the money in his pockets. Grimmjow snapped the towel off from around his neck and sat on the bed, setting the towel beside him before picking up the pictures. He unfolded them and his eyes widened with anger as he stared at the embrace the white haired male gave Sakura. He flipped through the pics and looked at the smile she had as he sat beside her. The next one was of them just standing there. He grew angrier as he stared at them and went to throw the pictured but stopped and looked at the last one again.

"Where is it..." He mumbled. He flipped to the second one of them talking and flipped to the last one, over and over he did this in search of something that wasn't there. She didn't wear it. She wasn't wearing his necklace. He crumbled up the photos and threw them across his room with anger then paced back and forth, looking at the key ring, he growled and snatched it and threw it at the wall, causing a tiny hole where it impacted. He sat on his bed and clenched his fists, looking at the ground and pondering his next move. He grabbed his phone and flipped through his contacts before hitting 'Call'. Rings were heard before someone picked up. "Come over" Was all that was said before he hung up.

* * *

I sat in my room that night, sitting on the edge of my bed as I clenched and took hold of my phone. What was I to do? My mind was trailing back to what Hitsugaya was saying and I was unsure of what to do. I wanted to be home in konoha with Sasuke and Naruto and with everyone but part of me didn't want to leave here. I didn't want to leave Ichigo and Yuzu, Karin and Rukia. I didn't want to leave anyone cause I loved it here and the part that was killing me the most, the main reason why I didnt want to leave, was because I didn't want to be without Grimmjow.

My heart raced as I thought of this. I looked at the necklace lying on my desk and stared at it. My heart beating faster and faster as I came to the slow realization that I was falling in love with Grimmjow. I heard the creek of my door, the jiggling and set my phone beside me and stood up so fast,you would think i was dying. My heart felt like it had stopped as it was pushed open, I smiled hopefully and then frowned as Ichigo stepped it. I grabed the necklace off the desk and dropped it on my floor, kicking it under the bed as he looked around my dark room.

"Why don't you have any lights on?" He asked.

"I was just about to head to bed. I am pretty tired." I smiled. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"I just wanted to apologize" He sighed. I blinked and shook my head, confused as to why he was apologizing. "I brought you into this mess with Grimmjow and now it's becoming worse and you're getting the shitty end of it cause you're caught in the middle" He said. I stepped forward shaking my head. He was blaming himself.

"No! It isn't your fault. I don't accept your apology cause I don't blame you" I mumbled. He went to speak but I interrupted. "Im really tired though. I think imma head to bed so lets just agree to disagree on this one okay?" he smirked and me and nodded in response. I sighed with relief and I watched him leave the room. I fell to my knees and picked up the necklace that had slipped under the bed. I stared as it shinned with the rays from the moon. I breathed hard, my free hand holding my chest as I felt my love for this man sink even further.

* * *

Ichigo closed the door to the room and stood outside it, hearing the light clunking sound on the other side he looked down. He knew he was too late to save her. She had fallen, even in the slightest, for Grimmjow and he could do nothing now to protect her without hurting her himself. He clenched his fists with irritation and cursed at the ground, taking in a deep breath he knew what he had to do, come morning. He stepped from the door and looked at it. He had to make her happy and in order to do so he had to let go of this thing with Grimmjow.


	27. Chapter 27- Lies

_**Chapter 27- Lies.**_

Grimmjow grunted as he stayed mounted over the blue haired female that clung oh so lightly to the sheets of which she had laid on. Sweat gathering up at the ends of his hair, dripping down onto her bare chest as his body pushed and moved against hers, increasing his speed as he shook his head, attempting to remove the images of Sakura from his head. His frustration grew as his mind kept replacing Nel with Sakura, his thrusts becoming more and more violent till they both climaxed into a wave of pleasure. He threw himself off of her and she grunted, sitting up on his bed as she reached for the towel he had used earlier on to clean herself up from the seat and love juices that gathered between her legs. He stood off the bed and walked to the window after throwing on his boxers. He snatched the bottle of alcohol from his bedside table and took a drink as he stood before the opened window. Nel checked her phone, looking at the last messages from Ichigo before clearing her throat and standing off the bed. She tied her hair up and threw on one of his shirts as she walked up behind him.

"Something on your mind?" She asked, turning to standing beside him, snatching the bottle and taking a drink herself. The image of Sakura and Toshiro coming back to his head, he snapped his teeth and continued to avoid the eye contact she was giving him. "So there is something" She mumbled.

"It's that little bitch, Sakura" He snapped. She smirked and handed him the bottle, watching him take a swig as she laughed.

"Oh? What? You guys out of the cupcake phase?" She asked pressing the button on her phone that she held tightly behind her back.

"Cupcake phase?" He stared out the window, the knowledge of her not wearing his necklace coming to mind and the thoughts of her relationship with Toshiro striking him again, he grew angry with jealousy "You didn't seriously just imply I had a thing with her, did you?" He smirked. "yeah right." He scoffed.

"Your words are different from your actions" She said.

"Then you have been paying close attention to my actions and haven't noticed Ichigo's? I'm slowly breaking him to the point of insanity, to where he will have to give in." He said, glaring at the outside world, beyond his room and just past his window pane. "And i'm using Sakura to do it but the little bitch is being stubborn" Nel looked over her shoulder, down at her phone as she hit the stop button. She locked her phone and walked further into the room, putting her clothes on, shoving her phone in her pocket, she walked towards the door.

"I hope it all works out for the best then~" She smiled as she took hold of the handle.

"Hey." He called. she opened the door and looked over her shoulder at him. "Tomorrow I go back to school, I want you to stay with me the whole day, holding my hand and kissing me, that lovey shit" he said. She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. As soon as he heard his front door close he took a drink of the rest of the alcohol and turned back to the room, glancing at the ripped picture on the floor that exposed her and the white haired student. He growled and threw the bottle at the wall, shattering it into a million pieces.

* * *

I made my way out of my room and walked around the side of the house and to the front where I had seen Ichigo, standing with one hand in his pants pocket and the other holding his phone as he checked it for new messages. I blinked, forgetting that his suspension only lasted a day. I approached him and he shoved his phone into his pocket upon taking notice of me.

"You excited to go back?" I asked with a smile. He groaned.

"I could care less really. I enjoyed staying at home more but, you know." he grumbled. I smiled as we began walking. With a smile on my face, I walked along side him, unaware of the stare he was giving me for about a good minute. When I turned my head I noticed him and then smirked .

"What are you star-"

"You like Grimmjow, don't you?" He blurted out. My cheeks reddened and I quickly looked away

"I- I wouldn't really call it lik-"

"You don't have to lie to me Sakura, I already know. I even know that the term 'like' is such a small word compared to your feelings for him" He mumbled. I looked down as guilt washed over me. I had failed to keep my feelings hidden and failed to stay away from Grimmjow even though Ichigo had told me to. I went to speak but he didn't let me. "It's so childish..." He began. I closed my eyes, ready for my scolding but I got the complete opposite. "I want to allow you permission to like him, l-love him even" He blurted out. I stopped walking and my eyes widened as my head snapped up to look at him, the wind pushing my short pink hair around as I stood shocked.

"I-Ichigo, I can't I can't go on loving him knowing that you and him ar-" I went to plead, jogging to catch up as he continued to walk.

"I'm dropping it" He said. My eyes narrowed as I allowed myself to breath, stopping again. "This feud is tiresome and has been going on so long, its so unnecessary." He stopped walking and turned to look back at me. " And if he treats you well, there's not really much of a reason to hate him, now is there" I felt a huge relief fall from my chest as my hand raised to my collarbone where my necklace hung under my clothes. I smiled happily, nodding to him.

"Thank you."

* * *

When we got closer to the school I was so excited, I was overly happy and my heart was racing. My mind was wandering and racing all over the place as my first thought was to find Grimmjow and kiss him, kiss him harder than I ever have before. My eyes were glistening and I knew Ichigo could tel because at some moments on our walk, I could hear him smirk or chuckle when I happened to be walking faster than him and faster than normal. When we got to the school gates, I turned to look at him.

"I will see you in class, Imma go find Grimmjow" I ran through the gates but stopped and ran back, jumping in his arms as I threw mine around his neck. "Thank you..." I whispered. I kissed his cheek and he smiled at my actions and watched me run through the gates and dart into the school where I began my search. Upon my leave, Ichigo went to step past the gates but stopped once his phone went off. He pressed the play button to the file attached from Nel and listened for a good minute before he clenched tightly to his phone and darted after me with anger flowing through his blood.

..

I ran through the schools, running through the halls, ignoring the teachers that called out for me to stop. A smile spread across my face as my heart fluttered faster and faster, I barely caught glimpses of my friends that watched me zoom by without a word, confused as to what was going on but shaking it off after I had left. Their interests caught again minutes later after Ichigo ran past them as well and without knowing, I had a flock of people chasing me. I stopped once I got to the cafeteria and looked around, scanning the grounds for the tall, blue haired male, the necklace had slipped from out of my shirt and was hanging freely. When I looked out the window, past the lunch room and into the courtyard, there stood the blue haired male with his back facing the doors tot he school/cafeteria. My hear smiled happily and I ran to the doors after slipping past the crowd. Ichigo and the others had entered the lunch room shortly after I, Rukia was the first to notice the door, that lead to the court yard, close after I slipped through it.

"Grimmjow!" I smiled happily. "Grimmjow I need to-" My eyes widened and my heart dropped as I watched him pull from the kiss of which he had partaken in with the blue haired girl from before. I smiled and chuckled in disbelief stepped back, shaking my head as Nel had wiped the corners of her mouth with a regretful smile. "Grimmjow I don't underst-"

"You don't what? understand? get it? Are you lost?" he asked, turning to face me fully now as Ichigo and the others ran through the doors and out into the courtyard, watching my embarrassing scene. Grimmjow pulled Nel to his side and kissed her neck over and over as my heart crushed each time I watched his lips touch another girls. My eyes watering up even more so as I shook my head some more. "Whats wrong? You upset that I have another woman? That makes two of us that has another lover now doesn't it"

"What are you talking abou-" I flinched as he threw Nel to the side and pointed to Toshiro that stood with the others just behind me I followed his finger, looking to Hitsugaya then looked back at him. "I had someone follow you, I have pictures of you to embracing, laughing. You didn't even wear the necklace I gave you! You played me and now you're upset that I am returning the favor. Karma is a bitch isnt it?" He grumbled evilly. I felt tears fall and I shook my head as Ichigo walked up and took me into his arms I pulled from his embrace and shoved Grimmjow angrily.

"You idiot!" I cried more as he stood there and accepted the hits and shoves I gave him. "Toshiro was comforting me, trying to help me decide on what to do, on if I should give into my love for you and with his help and Ichigo's, I came here to kis...To tell you I want to be with-" I shut my eyes tightly as I felt as if I couldn't breath.I stepped back as he shook his head confusingly.

"You want to tell her that you were using her to get back at me, or do you want me to, or do you want me to show her" Ichigo growled with a glare. I looked at Ichigo as he pressed play, my hear crushing as I listened in the conversation from last night between Nel and him. Grimmjow snapped his head back to Nel, giving her an evil glare that she avoided by looking away.

"No, Sakura I-" I cried harder and stepped back even more so, after doing so, he seen the necklace around my neck and as I wiped my eyes he spoke.

"My...Neckla-" he went to speak but I snatched the silver necklace from around my neck and threw it at him.

"OF COURSE I WORE IT YOU IDIOT! I can't believe I actually...I actually fell for you" I looked at him, tears and pain in my eyes. "You didn't deserve it...You didn't deserve anything I gave you" he held the necklace as I pushed past the crowd and back into the school, Rukia and Orihime following me.


	28. Chapter 28- Date

_**Chapter 28- Date.**_

I cried hard as I walked from the school, I managed to get away from the girls that followed me. There was no way I was attending school. I wanted to get far away from that place. With everything in me I just wanted to leave, I wanted to get far away from this place. I walked down the street, walking in the opposite direction of the school. Gasping for air in between sobs, I wiped my eyes and pulled my phone from my pocket. I ignored the missed call from Grimmjow and sobbed even more as I scrolled through my contacts and quickly called Sasuke. Once I turned the first corner, I put the phone to my ear and my sobs stopped as I sniffled and listened to the ringing.

"S-sakura?"

"Sasuke!" My heart dropped and I couldn't contain it anymore. I sobbed some more and clung to the phone that was pressed to my ear.

"Sakura whats wron-"

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto called out from the background. "Why is she crying?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking her" Sasuke replied.I sniffled and wiped my nose.

"S-sauke...You're with Naruto?" I asked.

"Y-yeah.."he said with a lowered voice.

"Th-thats good! You guys are going to come get me now right?! You both are 18, you will come for me" I said reassuringly. I sniffled and they didn't speak. "Na...Naruto?" I asked as they whispered in the background. "Sasuke what's-"

"Actually Sakura...We can't do that..." Naruto mumbled into the phone. I gave a fake smile and shook my head, the tears had stopped flowing by now.

"I don't understand, wh-why not?" I asked.

"Sakura, we have something to tell you" Sasuke said.

"Wh-"I went to speak but a lady in the distant background on the other end of my phone interrupted me.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki" She said. I heard shuffling around. as the phone was handed over.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Sasuke? Who was that?" I asked.

"Sasuke went to fill out the rest of our paperwork"Naruto mumbled.

"For...for what?"

"Sakura. We can't come get you because we don't have the funds to. We don't have the money to support you, or even us" He said softly. I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke to me with sadness. I shook my head as I felt my eyes welt up.

"I don't care! I will be homeless if it means seeing you both. I can't take it here. I have to leave and-"

"No. Sakura, we don't want that for you and it isn't going to be your life just because you want to have us there with you." He snapped. I swallowed and bit my lip as he continued. "We will come for you. It may not be today, tomorrow, this year or the next but one day we will" He whispered. "We are going somewhere, where you wont have contact with us at all" My eyes widened as I wiped the little tears that flowed.

"What are you saying? Why not? Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Sasuke and I enlisted in the Army and we are leaving the day after Tomorrow" He said. My heart dropped and tears streamed down my face as I stopped walking, throwing my hand over my mouth I shook my head over and over as he went on and explained how careful they would be and how they wouldn't be placed on the front lines right away so I had nothing to worry about. "We will come to get you sakura. They pay amazingly well and all of our funds are going into a savings so when we get out of here we will have more than enough money to start off with, wherever it may be. Konoha, Kurakara town, wherever you want" I cried hard and the phone went silent.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said softly. "I promise...we promise...we will come back for you" He said softly.

"Idiot..." I said softly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. "What did you sa-"

"IDIOTS!" I yelled, taking the phone from my ear as I cried, holding it from my ear I continued to allow the tears to flow. "DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP!" I slammed the phone shut and threw it as hard as I could. Once it was thrown, I fell to my knees and sat on my behind, on hand on the floor and the other hand over my mouth in hopes of containing my sobs. My last chance to get out of here, to get away from the pain was gone and now I was stuck here.

...

I didn't know why but I found myself at a park. I sat on the swing in the playground, staring off into space as I watched the three children chase each other around on the playground. I swung back and forth ever so slightly, my feet pushing me back and forth as I watched the boys chase the little girl. The mother on the bench, reading a book. She was pushed down by one of the boys and she began crying. The mother rushed over and I watched as the girl sobbed and the boy was scolded.

"You don't do that kenji! She is your sister you are suppose to love and protect her remember?" She yelled at him. He nodded regretfully at his scolding and my eyes watered. When the chains on the swing next to me rustled around, I looked to the right of me just as Ichigo had taken his seat, his backpack on the ground beside mine. I looked back to the family as the mother had taken the kids from the playground. The three children holding hands as the one on the end, the girl, held the mothers hand.

"My mother use to take me here all the time..."He whispered. I turned and looked to him, remembering that his mother had passed away. He sat on the swing, staring at the ball that one of the kids had left on the playground. "I was such a baby when it came to her..." He mumbled. My head turned and my eyes followed his gaze and blankly stared at the ball as well, as he continued to speak. "I'm sorry abou-"

"They went to the army..." I cut him off, avoiding the topic of Grimmjow. Ichigo snapped his head around and looked to me.

"What..."He mumbled.

"Sasuke...and Naruto...they went to the army...they leave in a couple days" I whispered, biting my lip after finishing my sentence.

* * *

"Sakur..." He paused, knowing that a simple 'I'm sorry' and a hug wouldn't be able to cheer her up. He looked to the ball and smiled at the thought of what to do. He stood up from his swing and took her hand. She looked up at him with a confused look. "Go on a date with me?" He asked. The blush on her face and the shocked look made him chuckle. "Not like that dork. Come on" He gripped her hand and they walked from the park after snatching their backpacks. She followed him as they loaded up onto the subway. With every glance at her, she was staring off into space like she was not even aware of their surroundings, as if she was alone all by herself and the rest of the world was shut out. It wasn't untill he nudged her every now and then that she came back to reality and gave him a fake smile, which he responded with a genuine one. They got off the subway and he took her hand into his and led her up the stairs, when they came above ground again they walked a bit more before they stopped. She watched him with a confused look as he took off his uniform jacket. He turned her around to where he back faced him and folding his jacket into one long, thick piece of clothing he tied it over her eyes like a blindfold.

"Ichigo what are you-"

"Shhh, trust me okay. Where we are going is a surprise." He whispered. She raised her hands out in front of her in an attempt to feel around where he was. he walked along side her and took her hand, guiding her as they walked slowly, a bit of a ways before they stopped. he fixed her to where she was facing the right way and ran behind her and pulled the jacket off from on front of her eyes. She rubbed them as he put his jacket back on and walked in front of her. She looked up and her eyes lit up and a smile came to her face as they stood at the front entrance of an amusement park. She bit her lip and glanced to him with a look like 'is this real?' he nodded to her and offered his hand as the other was shoved into his pocket. "Shall we?" He asked. She nodded and ran to him but instead of taking his hand, she ran past him and through the front gates. He smirked and shoved his other hand into his pocket as both of their bags hung around his arm, following after her.

 _A/N: (YO, YO, YO! What is up my loves? Merry Christmas. Sorry I haven't been updating and this chapter was a bit crap I know but I've been on a writers block, like I have all these ideas but no idea on how to lead up to them so I'm working on it. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and still reading even though spelling is crap and and grammar is crap. I'm super glad the two recent reviewers loved it as well, welcome to the club and please continue to show your support. review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!)_


	29. Chapter 29- Frienimies

**_Chapter 29- Frenimies_**

"Thank you Ichigo...for taking me here" I mumbled as we walked from the subway and in the direction to our house. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he shrugged lightly.

"You worry too much..." he said softly. I looked down. "Naruto and Sasuke will be just fine in war. It's all a matter of what's best for them and what they are willing to sacrifice for you. "He stopped and looked up at the countless number of stars as I continued walking. Upon noticing he wasn't at my side, I stopped and turned around to face him. "If they love you that much... Enough to risk their lives just to be with you, it's only fair to risk your selfishness to cheer them on... right?" He lowered his head to where his eyes met mine. I looked down with a slight nod.

"Y-yeah..."I mumbled as he walked passed me, taking in the long moment of silence before he broke that.

"Let's go home" He said, continuing to walk forward as I followed close behind him. Lost in thought.

* * *

The music played loudly overhead as I sat with the rest of the my friends in the bleachers, staring down at the graduation ceremony. Toshiro, Rangiku sat side by side down below in front of the stage with the rest of their graduating class. Grimmjow and his gang in the back, all with matching robes and caps on. I looked down at my lap nervously as I tried to hide the emotions sturing up inside me.

 _Grimmjow...what was he thinking? What is he thinking now? He didn't even try to apologize. He hasn't looked at me once. Do I mean that little to him?_

I jumped slightly at Rukias touch. Her hand on my knee. I looked up at her and returned the warm smile she gave me.

"Ours is next year..." She mumbled, my mind trailing back to that day when I confessed to leaving. I didn't respond. "Did you decide on what to do? "

"N..no" I lied, refusing to look at her.

"Whatever you choose, just know I'll accept whatever decision you make, OK?" She whispered. I felt a bit of weight lifted from my chest as I smiled with a nod, turning back to look down at the graduating students.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in his seat, thankful that he managed to pass and graduate with the others. He didn't want to be here anymore. Not with sakura here. He felt beyond embarrassed about everything. How could he love someone so much yet have so little trust in her. The "should haves" kept coming back and the more they did, the more he felt like an idiot. He couldn't face her, Ichigo wouldn't let him and Sakura wouldn't even give him the time of day anyway. He would have to wait till she came to him.

As he sat with his graduating class, he held tightly onto the necklace that was thrown at him just a week ago. His hands on his lap, he shoved it in his pocket as his friends made a scene beside him.

The dark skinned female that linked arms with Grimmjow eyed the blue haired boyfriend of hers before turning her head and looking back at the stage.

..

After the ceremony, the students that graduated stood outside the gym and outside the school with gathered friends and family. Most was with proud parents and crying aunts and uncles, grandmothers that pestered for pictures. Sakura and the gang gathered round Toshiro and Rangiku as Grimmjow and his gang gathered but 5 feet from them, talking among themselves. Grimmjow smirked and his laugh faded as his eyes caught a glimpse of the pink haired beauty that stood with her friends, a faint smile on her face. He turned his attention away and walked from the group as they called after him, unaware of the glance Sakura gave him and the stare Halibel gave Sakura.

* * *

The summer was a blur. I didn't do anything and I didn't want to. I was too depressed and no mater what I did, the excitement would last for just that little while but quickly fade again. After I got home and realized the depression that's overcome me, being there was depressing in itself, which made my decision even more final. With no call from Naruto or Sasuke and the disappearance of Grimmjow, I was not happy.

I would never dare to admit it out loud but I found myself taking walks often throughout the summer. I convinced myself that it was just to clear my head but every time I did so, I found myself hoping to run into him, then eventually, I ended up searching for his whereabouts. It wasn't till the end of the summer when I realized the truth and thought of the heart clenching questions that put a stop to my daily walks.

Did I mean that little to him? So little that he couldn't even look at me or face e after what he's done. Did he not care? Why doesn't he come look for me to apologize? I must not be worth it. I gave myself to him and he played me and made me look so foolish. My heartache flopped to anger then back to pain. That's when i spent my nights crying, thankful that my room wasn't attached to the house.

The days I felt decent was spent in the clinic, Isshin was understanding about missing work. He had yuzu and Karin to help when I wasn't there. They tried to be as comforting as possible but I was still miserable. It sucked cause my love for these people was unimaginable. I dreaded graduation day but was certain of it.

..

For a split second, I felt happy when school started. I looked forward to my last year and seeing Grimmjow again. When I remembered the truth, my sorrow was back. I clenched my fists as my heart crumbled lightly. I missed him. Why had he not come to find me? Why was I the only one going through this?

"Sakura!" I went to turn around to see who called me but before I could, Tatsuki had already thrown her arm over my shoulder, Orihime walking up beside me as well. "We are seniors now!" She laughed. I smiled as Orihime nodded

"Yes indeed. How was your summer Sakura-chan?" Orihime asked pleasantly. I shrugged with a fake smile that they didn't see through.

"It was relaxing. I'm glad it's our last year here though" I said in response.

"I'm so with you on that! We run the school now! "Tatsuki cheered. Orihime and I laughed as Keigo and Asano approached us.

"Ladies! What happened to wet T-shirt contest?!" Keigo asked. Tatsuki slapped him, stopping him from glomping me. I couldn't help but to respond with a genuine laugh.

"Shameless" Asano said, shaking his head as he looked at Keigo rub his cheek.

"You're one to talk!"Keigo shouted to him.

"You guys are being way too loud for it being this Early in the morning?" We all turned around and looked at Ichigo walk up with Rukia at his side.

"Ichigo! Tatsuki is being so cruel!" Keigo whined.

"Stop being a pervert then!" Tatsuki shouted. I laughed lightly, covering my mouth as I did so and smiled with the rest of the group as Ichigo agreed with Tatsuki. My heart dropped as I looked out the window, to my right that overlooked the front of the school.

"We better get to class" orihime said, snapping me from my thoughts. I nodded and we watched Orihime walk to her class with Tatsuki, the rest of us piling into homeroom.

* * *

Grimmjows Adventure

I didn't know what the hell to do. I was all types of confused and I was feeling many different emotions. One of em was regret. I was stupid enough to take things overboard instead of asking first. If I had...maybe she would be mine like she wanted, like I wanted.

The thought made me even more angry as I watched her smile with the group of her friends. The breeze pushing her short, pink hair behind her, some strands flowing in front of her glossy green eyes. Her pale skin complimenting her long eyelashes so perfectly brushing against her cheek bones. I couldn't handle it. It was as if I wasn't here. I parted from the group, ignoring the calls out that my friends gave. Shouting in question to where I was going.

I ended up walking far away from the school and upon going home I threw off my graduation outfit and walked right back out with my headphones jammed into my ears. I walked back out the house, closing the door behind me and traveled across town. I wanted to spend my summer clearing my head and that I did. I took the next train to no where with all the money taken from my bank account I decided to live off of just this. The train's last stop was in an undisclosed hole in the wall kind of town. It was in the middle of no where and surrounded by tree's and even more trees. After being dropped off, I just walked in a random direction. I didn't bother with the trail I didn't want to follow the path everyone else traveled. I traveled on my own made up path, going anywhere. I had been walked a good 3 hours before the sun began hitting the treetops. Loud grunts were heard just up ahead, near the flowing river. It was a guy as I closed in on the sound. Upon reaching the river I watched as the yellow haired male bent forward to catch is breath, his hands on his knees as he panted and loads of sweat rolled from his face down his body. I snapped my teeth after seeing no baggage around us and moved from the trees. He was quick to get back into stance mode, ready to attack. His eyebrow raised at the sight of me.

"Blue..."

"Yeah I know, It isn't natural. You plan on drinking that dirty ass water?" I mumbled, motioning to the river water. he looked behind him, lowering his stance to catch a glimpse at the fish filled, dead bug infested waters. When he turned back around to give me a response I had already thrown my water bottle at him. He turned just in time because he had caught it. He looked back up at me but I had already turned and was walked back into the wood.s

"Hey!" He jogged up and I turned to face him. He sighed and looked at my backpack. "I have a tent pitched up with food. The nearest town is hours away and it's already night fall."

"Are you offering me a place to sleep?" I mumbled with a hard stare at the male.

"Oh, you want to sleep with me? Jeez" He chugged the water I gave him and I watched as he crumbled it and shoved the bottle in his pocket, walking past me "The least you can do is take me out to dinner" He mumbled. I smirked and shook my head with a light scoff as I followed close behind.

..

When we got to the campsite, he had a whole set up, the fire and the sprawled out food wrappers that were mostly chocolate and the cups of ramen. I wondered how he cooked it but upon seeing the kennel on the floor beside the burned out fire, I didn't have to ask anymore.

"You've been out here for a while?" I asked as he threw the water bottle with the other collected pile of trash with a shrug.

"A week maybe. I leave for war soon with my brother and I don't want to go completely useless." he mumbled. I sat on the ground with him.

"Your brother have a different view on this training thing?" I asked.

"Nah, he just has a different method so he's god knows where." He grabbed a water bottle from his backpack, by the fire and filled the kennel with it and after staring the fire, he placed the kennel on the rack over the fire and sat back down on his butt right beside me. I raised my knee, my arm resting on it as my other leg folded under it as we watched the fire crackle before us. "What brings you out here? With nothing but that backpack it's hard to tell if you're here for just a hike or if you have a purpose for traveling this late and this far."

"I'm from the city. Far from here but..." I paused "I don't know...I just needed to find somewhere to go to stop feeling sorry for myself. Stop regretting my decisions and I was going no where fast in the damned town" he glanced to me then sighed as he looked back to the fire.

"I know what you mean" There was a moment of silence. "Im Naruto by the way"

"Grimmjow."

...


	30. Chapter 30- Cracked

_**Chapter 30- Cracked..**_

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going to finish getting ready?" I was brought out of daze and back to reality at the sound of Orihime's words and the worried tone she took upon asking me. I nodded to her and finished getting dressed by throwing the shirt over my head and tugging the bottom of it down to rest along my waistline. I bent forward and pulled up my pants then listened as she continued. "You were acting weird today at school too. Are you sure everything is okay" I didn't know how to answer. I bit my lip as I continued to stand in her bed room with my back facing her and Tatsuki.

"Hey..." Tatsuki walked forward with a worried tone in her voice as well."Sakura, are you sure y-" I turned to face them with a fake smile and another lie spilling from my mouth. My hand finding its way to my stomach I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a bit sick is all" I turned back to the door, knowing that they weren't buying into my lies and fake smiles at all because of the tension filling the air around us and the overall sorrowful stare they were giving me behind my back. "Imma just head to the bathroom before we leave, just in case you know?" I didn't give them time to call out for me or even give me an 'ok'. I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I propped my back up against it as my eyes focused on the nicely designed, tiled ground below before shutting tightly and putting my all into not having a mental breakdown.

5 months ago today they left...they left and have yet to call or come back.

 _(_ _"IDIOTS!" I yelled, taking the phone from my ear as I cried, holding it from my ear I continued to allow the tears to flow. "DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP!" I slammed the phone shut and threw it as hard as I could.)_

I slid down to my butt and sat on the cold floor, my knees firmly against my chest as my head fell to rest on top of them, eyes still shut tight. They left me here, by myself... They made a promise that they couldn't keep and now they could be dead because of their selfish think-. I paused and my heart ached as I thought back to Ichigo's words. I was being selfish indeed but...what about them? They don't know how I feel or what I'm going through, they expect me to sit here and play house with these people, tell me not to worry and to finish school.

"So stupid..." I mumbled as I lifted my head, my chin resting on the top of my knees, my eyes opened and narrowed into a hurt, heart clenching glare at absolutely nothing. I was unaware of the knock that was on the other side of the bathroom door as I continued to sit there and talk to myself " You didn't even come say goodbye..." I whispered to myself as I allowed the few bit of tears to roll down my cheeks before digging my head back into my knees. "Now who's the selfish one...?"

* * *

"ALRIGHT! LETS DO THIS!" Keigo shouted as he stood on top of the table and raised his coca cola filled glass into the air. Ichigo sat beside his seat, eyes closed and head down with an irritable look on his face.

"How the hell do you have so much energy..?" He groaned. Asano sat next to him with a shameful smile.

"That's Keigo for ya...I guess" He laughed nervously as he looked up and watched Keigo chug the rest of his soda before plopping back down in his seat, slamming the glass on the table.

"Come on guys! We're seniors now! WE RULE THE SCHOOL! HAHA!" He cheered.

"Shoulda known it was you making all this noise" Tatsuki said as we walked up to our table in front of bowling lane 10, our lane, the rest of the seniors divided up into their own groups till the whole senior class was spread through the entire, rented out, bowling and arcade hall. I glanced around with a soft smile.

"it's a good turn out, you know, for it being the 'Welcome Seniors' party" I said, taking my seat beside Asano.

"Took them long enough. It's freakin October and the people are JUST NOW throwing us a party. Shouldn't this have been held in August or even in September?" Tatsuki asked, taking her seat beside Keigo.

"Shut up and be happy we are even getting a party" Ichigo snapped, causing Tatsuki to get riled up.

"Wanna say that again carrot top?" She asked. Orihime took her place beside Tatsuki with a comforting smile.

"Guys..." She said softly.

"Orihime is right. Stop it and enjoy the moment" Rukia said, walking up with a receipt in her hand and plopping down right beside me.

"There you are Rukia, I thought you came with the boys." I said to her.

"Yeah I did but I went and ordered more sodas for us, we are going to need it since Mr. Potty Pants drank the whole first pitcher already" She teased Keigo.

"Potty Pants? What are y-" His eyes widened and we laughed lightly as his face grew red.

"Something the matter Keigo?" Ichigo asked. Keigo groaned and darted from his seat and in the direction of the restroom.

"Ishida! Chad!" Orihime called out as she had spotted the two walking through the door. She stood up on top of her chair and waved her hand in order to catch their attention over the crowd of other seniors. Upon approaching, she sat back down and they took their spots, filling the table.

"Everyone seems to be here" Ishida mumbled, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Yup!" Orihime smiled happily.

"Not everyone" we all turned and looked behind us as the tall, red haired male walked around our booth and took Keigo's seat.

"Oh hey Renji, what took you so long?" Rukia asked.

"Stuff. Don't worry about it" He replied.

"Oh, well excuse me" She snapped. I chuckled lightly and enjoyed the rest of the night, seniors night. The hall filled with seniors and laughing and cheering, everyone messing around and running around to grab all the pictures they can, even some with random people. I randomly was apart of someones picture and I didn't even know them. They hugged me and welcomed my happily before running over to harass the next group or seniors, in the lane next to us. Keigo had come back and was shouting at Renji to get up and when Renji refused, Keigo ended up standing, knowing he couldn't fight Renji off anyway.

The night was just about over and I was in the lead, next to Ishida and everyone else had no chance in catching up. It was a hard battle for the win and it was complimented with playfully teasing one another at who's going to win and about who's shot was worse that particular round. Some Seniors had gone home, making the hall a bit more easier to navigate around in. I had lost in the end, with Ishida as the winner he smirked and pushed his glasses up to his nose.

"Just like in game. You could never beat me" He teased. I snapped my teeth and shoved him lightly, unaware of the new presence that had walked into the hall.

"Shut up, I can to beat you in game, I just don't choose to..." I paused and leaned in "Kenji..." I stuck my tongue out at him as the rest sat confused as to what we were talking about and was also confused as to why Ishida got riled up.

"H-hey! I told you not to use that name in public damnit!" He called out after me as I walked from the bowling lanes to the concession stand to get him the drink I promised. I leaned in and ordered him one Icee and watched as the girl nodded and went to retrieve it. I smiled lightly and went to look over my shoulder, at my friends back at the booth but my vision was blocked and as I looked up as to who it was that was standing behind me and my eyes widened. I stepped to the side, distancing myself from the male and knocking over the metal napkin dispenser, on the hard counter top as I did so. The sound of it falling made a noise, and the person I had bumped into did as well, causing a scene and the rest of the seniors silent stares. The concession lady felt the tension right away and didn't bother to interrupt.

"Y-You...What are you doing here?" I mumbled lightly to Grimmjow as he stood before me with narrowed eyes.

"I came to talk to you..." He mumbled back. It was no doubt that people began to whisper. Everyone who was anyone knew about that day in the courtyard and everyone knew about the rivalry between Ichigo and Grimmjow. So basically, everyone knew about the relationship that never was, between Grimmjow and I. I shook my head as Ichigo stood up in his seat with a hateful stare, Rukia quickly grabbing onto him, refusing to let him get in the middle.

"Talk to me..." I paused and glared hard at the male. He felt it, I knew he did. "No...No talking. You had 6 long months to come to me and you didn't." My voice was cracking and all my feelings about Naruto and Sasuke leaving, about Grimmjow with that other girl, everything was coming back to me and the more it was coming back, the harder it was to keep my cool. I shook as I stepped to him. "I waited for you and I even went looking for you over summer and you-" I felt my eyes water up and it was then that I knew I was going to make a complete fool out of myself but it wasn't stopping. I couldn't stop myself.

"You left me!" I screamed at him as tears flowed. He blinked as he watched me yell at him. "You left me and didn't come back! You think you can just break promises?! You think what you do wouldn't effect me?!" I fell to my knees and held my head, not knowing what I was talking about anymore but I do know I wasn't talking about Grimmjow and I. "You should have told me! You should have talked with me first what kind of bond do we have if you can leave me so easily...all by myself." I gasped as my friends had got up. "...And you didn't say goodbye...You didn't even say goodbye to me and now I don't know where you are..." I wrapped my arms around myself and cried as he looked at me with wide eyes. He went down to his knees and his hand reached out to cup my shoulder but it didn't reach me. I stood up upon smacking his hand away and before my friends, or Ichigo, could approach the scene, I had left.

I ran, I didn't go home and there was no way I could. I couldn't just sit around either. I knew that I had to leave now, it was hard being here and I cracked. I couldn't wait until graduation cause if I did, it would have been that much more harder leaving everyone and having to see HIS face everyday until then. I couldn't do it. There was also no way I was going to sit here and wait around for them to come to me. IF they come to me that is. I have to go back and that's what I was doing. I was going back to Konoha to finish the goal I originally had, before this whole mess had even started. I was going to go back to Konoha and train to be an assassin like the rest of my friends and from there, I would join Naruto and Sasuke in war. I'm going to right along side them.

I hoped on the first train to Konoha and I watched as the train left the town I would no longer come back to, the town that would be nothing but a mere memory in the back of my mind.

 _(A/N: Yes! To answer your question. I switch to third person when Sakura is not around certain characters but I need to write that part of the story. Or when I am changing the point of view from Sakura to another character. Hope that's not too confusing )_


	31. Chapter 31- Halibel's Feelings

_**Chapter 31- Halibel's feelings**_

Ichigo sat on the bench in the neighborhood park as the sounds of laughter, from the kids on the playground, surrounded him. Rukia approached with a water bottle and took a seat beside him. Upon ofering it to him, he took it with a faint smile.

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath. She nodded and watched him crack it open before taking a big drink, leaving the bottle half empty. He wiped the water from his chin and looked down as he allowed himself to get lost in thought, slowly closed the cap onto the bottle as his mind wandered.

"Ichigo." She mumbled back to him softly. She could tell his mind was all sorts of messed up. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness, anger and frustration. All these emotions in just one being worried her. She placed her hand on his, lowering the bottle as their eyes met.

"I just don't know what to do." he whispered. She shrugged lightly.

"We can't find her anywhere we are thinking she-"

"-left Karakura Town? I know." he finished. She took her hand from his, lowered it to her lap and looked up at the children that ran from the park, leaving it to just them.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. He sighed, looking down at the left over water in the bottle before standing up and handing it to her. She took it with a confused look and stared up at him as he stood with his back facing her. "Ichi...go-"

"Im going home." He said softly. She frowned and stood to her feet as he began walking away. After he turned the corner from the park, she gripped the bottle tighter and gazed down at the water inside of it.

"Oh Sakura, why'd you have to leave?" She whispered.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Grimmjow panted as he came to a four way crossroad. He looked from left to right then looked at the road before him before turning around and looking in the direction he just came from. He cursed silently to himself before he began running once more, deciding to keep heading straight. "SAKURA!" He shouted again through the streets as his long blue hair blew through the wind, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

The sun was gone and he didn't have so much as a single clue to where she could have gone. After running around for another hour, he found himself back at the bowling alley. Upon coming to the crowded parking lot he fell to his knees and then back on his butt, sitting on the sidewalk with his knees apart and in the air. With his feet flat on the ground, he continued to attempt to catch his breath, panting and staring at the floor.

 _("You left me!" Sakura screamed at him as tears flowed.)_

He clenched his fists as his anger grew inside him, he had no idea where that came from.

"I thought you wanted me to." He mumbled to himself as he continued to sit on the sidewalk in front of the crowded bowling alley. He took the broken necklace, he attempted to give her, from his pocket and stared at it. "There's something more to this. Something that i'm not seeing." He looked up and just in time because his group of friends were walking towards him, from the side of the bowling alley's building.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra mumbled softly. Grimmjow didn't have time for this he stood to his feet and before his friends could approach him, he was back at it again. He ran from the bowling alley and continued his search.

* * *

-4 months later-

"Grimmjow! Can you bring the valentines day stuff from the back?"

"Yeah!" Grimmjow called to his manager as he walked through the store and to the back. He patted Ishida on the back upon arriving. "Come on four eyes, help me bring the Valentines day shit out to the front" He said, grabbing the ladder. He propped it against the metal shelves and climbed it, taking one red box from the top shelf and handing it down to Ishida.

"You know, just cause we work together, doesn't give you the right to call me that" Ishida grumbled irritably, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose before reaching up and taking the box then setting it in one of the carts that was stored in the back, with them, as well.

"Quit your yappin' and do your job" Grimmjow ordered, handing him another box before climbing down.

"I'm pretty sure they told YOU to do it so why am I being dragged to do it with you? You can carry two boxes." Ishida said as he gave Grimmjow one box back and taking the other for himself before following Grimmjow.

"I wanted to talk to you." Grimmjow said, lowering his voice. Ishida sighed and lowered his head regretting everything that's about to happen.

"Look, I know what you're about to ask but I can't rush Byakuya and the others down at the task force" Ishida said. Grimmjow stopped walking and turned to Ishida.

"It's been 4 months and 17 days why have they not found her yet?" Grimmjow snapped.

"I know you want to find Sakura...Trust me...I do too" He said, looking down sorrowfully before snapping out of it and looking back up. "But I'm not close enough to Byakuya to get any more Intel other than 'we are trying our best Ishida'. Rukia will know more about that." Ishida said, walking around Grimmjow and heading to the front himself. Grimmjow followed with a growl.

"You know I cant go to that short freak" He said. Ishida sighed and stopped.

"Maybe if you called people by their actual name, you will get farther in life" He said walking again.

"Ishida!" Grimmjow called out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Look Grimmjow, the most I can tell you is just an estimated guess okay. The reason why they haven't found her is probably because they only have authority in Karakura town." He shrugged and walked away.

"What does that even mean?" Grimmjow asked, following after him.

"It means they, legally, cant conduct a search anywhere outside Karakura town without the governments approval and that's probably what they are working on so you're just going to have to wait" Ishida said as they reached the front. He set his box on one of the empty registers, followed by Grimmjow. "I want to find her too but there is only so much we can do." Ishida shrugged, pushed his glasses up, then walked to the back of the store again.

 _They think she left Karakura town...But how? She doesn't have a job and a ticket out of here is a fortune._

"Grimmjow, hang those up will you?" He looked up at the sound of his managers voice and nodded.

...

"Thanks for your help today Grimmjow, you can go." Grimmjow nodded to his manager and finished stocking the valentines day stuff before standing to his feet and walking to clock out, taking off his vest as he did so. Upon coming to the back of the store, he pushed past the customers in an attempt to reach the backroom.

"Grimmjow?" he turned his head at the familiar voice and turned back and seen the dark skinned female standing before him. He blinked in shock and turned to face her.

"Halibel? Whoa...I haven't seen you since graduation." He said.

"Yeah I got accepted into a college not far from Karakura town." She said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah? So why you back here?" He asked. She turned her head away, closing her eyes stubbornly. "You were attached to that weird thing that you call attractive" She snapped. He tiled his head.

"I don't underst-"

"Sakura" She said, glancing at him. His face grew long and he turned away and it was just as she suspected. "So you didn't know she was leaving then" She mumbled. He snapped his head back up to look at her.

"What did you-" Her sigh interrupted him.

"4 months ago I came back to Karakura town and upon leaving I noticed Sakura boarding a train to some country town. She was crying and a mess because she sat across from me on the first train and didn't notice me at all. When It was my turn to get off I noticed her crying some more and put two and two together. " Her eyes widened as he had taken her into his arms. Her face softened and she turned away from him, too stubborn to hug back. "I'm only telling you because unlike you, I actually loved you" She stepped from the hug and turned away, facing the direction to the front of the store.

"Hal.."

"Don't apologize, it's not needed." She snapped before walking out of the store. He nodded and with a determined look, he darted to the back of the store, clocked out and ran to Ichigo's.

* * *

Ichigo stood outside his place, watching the last customer of the day get into a car with her husband.

"Thank you so much young man" She said with a shaky voice. He waved to them and watched them drive from the clinic before turning to walk back inside. Grimmjow turned the corner just as Ichigo went to open the door.

"ICHIGO!" He shouted. Ichigo turned and looked at the blue haired man that stood, sweaty and out of breath. He held the door open, still, and glared at him before turning back to the clinic, ready to ignore him. "NO, no, no" He ran before Ichigo could walk in and slammed the door shut. Grimmjow held the door shut as Ichigo stood, irritated and unable to enter.

"Whatever you want, I don't care." He mumbled, turning to the staircase on the side of the house. Grimmjow rushed after him.

"It's about Sakura" He called out. Ichigo got to the 3rd step and paused at the sound of her name. Grimmjow panted and looked up at Ichigo, standing at the bottom step.

"Leave Grimmjow" Ichigo snapped, continuing his journey up the steps with Grimmjow following.

"I need you to come help me bring her back! She went back to ko-"

"-Konoha? Yeah I know" He said.

"You knew?!" Grimmjow yelled. Ichigo snapped around to face Grimmjow.

"Yes I knew! What the fuck do you think? If she isn't in Karakura town, where else would she go Grimmjow?"

"Well I-"

"Yeah don't answer that. Lemme guess, you weren't smart enough to figure it out. Besides, don't pretend like you care. It's your fault she's gone in the first place" Ichigo turned, snapping at the blue haired male before him

"If I didn't care, you think I'd be here, talking to you? You think if I didn't care I would destroy my pride and actually come ask for your help?" Grimmjow asked, stepping up to where he stood face to face with Ichigo.

"Whatever..." Ichigo mumbled, turning back to finish walking up the steps."Go by yourself."

"She won't give me the time of day if I go by myself"

"Well I'm not interested Grimmjow. Find someone else" He said, opening the front door. Grimmjow growled and ran in front of it, slamming the door shut, just like before. "Can you stop doing tha-"

"What the hell is your problem, aren't you suppose to be a brother? Why haven't you went to get her?" Grimmjow growled.

"Cause she left for a reason Grimmjow, she doesn't want to be found or she wouldn't have left Karakura Town"

"Who gives a damn if she doesn't want to be found!? Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!" Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked to Grimmjow. He sighed, closed his eyes and pulled the door open, walking past Grimmjow and into the house. Grimmjow found himself growling under his breath before snapping around and walking down the steps. Upon coming to the bottom step he heard the door creak open again. He looked over his shoulder as Ichigo called out to him.

"Yo-" Grimmjow turned to face the man at the top step, holding out his hands as a water bottle was thrown to him. Upon catching it, Grimmjow looked from the bottle, up at Ichigo who was walking down the steps. "-We have a long journey. Keep up, yeah?"

"Heh" Grimmjow smirked and nodded. "I should be saying that to you carrot top."


	32. Chapter 32- Meeting a Ninja

_**Chapter 32- Meeting a Ninja**_

Ichigo took his seat along the aisle, right beside Grimmjow. He looked to the, zoned out, blue haired male beside him and nudged him ever so lightly. When Grimmjow snapped from his day dreams, he looked to Ichigo and took the ticket offered.

"Don't loose it. I'm not going to bail you out if you do loose it and can't get back home" Ichigo said sharply. Grimmjow nodded and shoved the paper in his pocket before turning to look back out the window. Ichigo gave the male another glance before sighing and sitting back in his chair. "You know...When I gave permission to Sakura to date you, I was kind of hoping this thing between would be put to an end" Ichigo said, looking away from the male as the male turned to look at him. "It's tiresome, to always be cautious around you." he grumbled. Grimmjow nodded at the last words and turned his head once more, gazing back out the window.

"Yeah..." was the only response Grimmjow gave before sitting in silence with Ichigo.

* * *

-Two days later-

"Sakura, it's getting late. Shouldn't you head back now?" The soft, feminine, voice that came from behind caught my attention and was enough to get me to stop what I was doing. I turned around to face Hinata as she approached with a water bottle. It was amazing how Hinata, somehow, knew that I had run out of water. The other water bottles, I had finished, laid empty and were collected in my book bag. I guess it was the mother in her. I glanced down at the small belly she held and gave a jealous smile.

He had time to come see Hinata but not me. It gave me another reason to be mad at them.

I shook my head, shoving those thoughts aside before nodding and accepting the water thankfully. I twisted the cap open and chugged the water till there wasn't even a single drop in there. I heard her laugh softly, awaiting my response.

"Yeah I suppose so" I said, taking the empty bottle with me, I went back to my stuff and picked up all my belongings. I grabbed my bottle filled bag, threw the other one in there, then grabbed my Kunais and walked back over to Hinata, where she waited so patently.

"Your next exam is next month..." Hinata said softly as we walked. I nodded and wiped the sweat from my head.

"Yeah, I'm not going to fail this time. I will make sure I get in with their ranks" My voice filled with determination as Hinata stopped walking, fiddling with her thumbs. I walked past her before I realized she stopped and when I had, I turned back to look at her. "Hinat-"

"They are at the front lines though Sakura.." She mumbled. I sighed and knew 'the talk' was coming again. "The ranking system is there for a reason, you take the test once and depending on that test, is where they decide where to put you. Your lucky they are giving you another chance but if you do get put in the front lines with Sasuke and Naruto, what if you don't belong there? What if you aren't as strong as you think and they end up trying to protect you when the going gets tough and something bad happens?" her eyes watered as I stared at her. "What if they can't get to you fast enough and you die because you aren't strong enough to defect the enemies attack?"

"Hinata that wont-"

"NO!" Hinata closed her eyes tightly "You're being so stubborn Sakura" She looked up at me. "I don't want anything bad happening to you because of your pride. What if..." She paused and I looked down guiltily. I was making Hinata worry. She brought it up after I took the first exam but I didn't think, 4 months later, that she would bring it up again, and like this none the less. "What if they don't want you in the field Sakura?" My eyes widened and I looked up as she exchanged a look with me.

"No, don't say that. Of course they want me by their side." I shook my head, refusing to allow myself to think more into this and attempting to block out the rest of Hinata's argument. I turned away form ehr and continued walking towards the village.

"Sakura!" She called out after me but I didn't answer. I had no intention of answering. I held onto my bag and ran ahead, leaving her behind with nothing but the dirt road and the setting sun with her.

...

I got back home with nothing but Hinata's words in my head. When I opened my front door, it was dark. I took off my shoes, dropped my bag and closed the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen where a note was left for me.

 _Sakura,_

 _Won't be home tonight. Got called in._

 _Sorry,_

 _Itachi_

I was more than happy for Itachi. When I appeared at his front door he was still a delinquent. He was doing odd jobs for bad people and living off the money they paid him. With tears in my eyes he accepted me into his home and listened as I told him about everything that had happened and everything I was aiming for.

I wanted to enlist in the army and when I took my exam, I wanted to be just like Sasuke and Naruto and get put up to the front lines with them, after we retire and have enough money, we are going to buy Mom and Dad's house here in Konoha and start our lives together just like before but better.

The look on his face showed that I couldn't do it, and not just that but how I shouldn't do it. He looked at me like I was crazy and in his eyes I knew he was thinking the exact same thing that Hinata was before Hinata even knew it. He showed me all the kindness in the world and like a good big brother; he patted my head, nodded, and fixed my room. He got hired at the Konoha task force and four months later, he is now head of his division. He is a proud Uchiha like his REAL dad before him.

I set the note back where I found it, walked around the counter and made my way to the fridge where I grabbed my fruit punch and took a big gulp from the container. I wiped my mouth and placed it back on the shelf. Upon closing the door I looked at the picture that Itachi had even before I got here. The ONLY picture in his whole house hung proudly on the fridge. it was years before Itachi moved out of our foster parents place. We were all kids out at the park with mother. I smiled at the memory of this picture cause it was the first time we had seen Sasuke cry, ever. He didn't cry when his parents died and he never cried when he got hurt. Mother had taken us to the park and Itachi left for a moment, behind Sasukes back, to get us all icecream and when Sasuke turned to find his brother missing, he cried so hard. The picture hanging on the fridge was of Naruto and I, laughing with our ice creams and Itachi laughing with his as he was crouched beside the sobbing Sasuke.

I walked from the fridge, where I headed to my room for the night.

* * *

"Whats with all the...stares?" Grimmjow grumbled to Ichigo with a disgusted look on his face, Ichigo stood the same way as they gazed at all the blushing girls and cringing guys.

"I don't know but come on, we still have a ways to walk till we get to Konoha."Ichigo said, taking his attention from the crowd. Grimmjow did the same and nodded as they walked from the train station, in the very distant town, and headed south, in the direction of the village hidden in the leafs. 4 hours past and the sun had met the treetops, not leaving them much sunlight left. Ichigo took the map from his pocket and gazed at it. "We still have a long while before we get to Konoha...We didn't bring any clothes. I didn't think the walk would be this long of a stretch."

"Yeah tell me about it, It really is in the middle of no where. I get no cell service or nothing"Grimmjow said, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"You know, they do have cabs for you city people" A voice came from behind them and made them jump and with the jump, they turned around and quickly got into a stance, back to back as they watched the white bird land on the ground. It came across as the weirdest thing to them. It didn't even look like a bird I mean it did but, like a child's drawing, it just had the black outline. "And Ill tell you what, normal hand to hand combat isn't going to get you anywhere in these parts." They grumbled and glared at the pale skinned male that sat on the bird.

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled.

"Is it just me that's wondering, how he is sitting on something that looks like a childs drawing?" Ichigo whispered softly to Grimmjow, Who merely shook his head.

"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked.

"I am just going home. I was going to be nice and asked if you wanted a ride, since we are heading in the same direction."

"Wait, you're going to Konoha?" Grimmjow stepped up.

"You are too?" The stranger asked.

"No-"

"YES" Grimmjow interrupted Ichigo before they turned to one another.

"Ill let you two discuss if you guys are going to Konoha or not." The male said, taking out his sketch book while the orange and blue haired men exchanged words.

"No Grimmjow, we don't know this guy and do you remember what he said? 'Hand to hand combat isn't going to get you anywhere in these parts" Ichigo snapped.

"What does that even mean?" Grimmjow asked.

"Wanna find out? Go with him. I don't want to find out so imma stick to the ground"

"Ichigo, you heard him, he is going to Konoha too, regardless if we DON'T get a ride with him, we are going to see him when we get there anyway!"

"What if he's ly-"

"I'm not lying" The stranger finished. The guys turned to him as the guy on the bird pointed to his headband. "This is the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. Everyone that lives/works for Konoha has one of these. The symbol is on your map. it's on all maps"

"I knew That symbol looked familiar" Grimmjow said as Ichigo glanced at his map. Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, who gave him a look before sighing. "Yes!" Grimmjow jogged to the bird, that laid on the ground and went to examine it. "So, how does this thing work anyway?" He asked as Ichigo approached.

"First, my name is Sai. I am a trained Ninja for the village." He said as he finished his sketching.

"Ninja?" Ichigo glared.

"Mhm. Kind of like a police man but way more advanced. We do missions strictly outside of Konoha, within the other surrounding villages."

"What makes you different from a policeman?" Ichigo asked. Sai gave Ichigo a look before finishing his drawing off with one dramatic stroke that went off the page, the drawing following the brush till the picture had come to life. Two more birds, identical to the one he was on.

"That's how." He said, putting his book in his side pouch as Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at the two white birds before them. "Come on, I will explain on the way." Grimmjow and Ichigo hoped on the birds and held on as the three took off into the air. Once they were steady, Sai came up between them. "What brings you to Konoha anyway?" Grimmjow grew wide eyed, only now remembering their mission and thankful that Sai came to them.

"Maybe you can show us where she is! We are looking for a girl with short pink hair and big green eye-" Grimmjow began before being interrupted.

"You mean Sakura?" Sai asked.

"You know here?" Ichigo questioned. Sai nodded and continued to look forward.

"Konoha isn't that big so everyone knows each other."

"Good so you can take us to her!" Ichigo said. Sai nodded.

"Yeah. Her older brother is one of the big shots down at the Konoha task force. She lives with him so Ill take you to him and he will take you to her"

"Thats great." Grimmjow said. Ichigo looked down at the mention of an older brother. Did they come back? Does she even need me anymore if they did?

"Just follow me, Imma go on ahead and scan the surroundings, sometimes we get unwanted visitors when traveling. Grimmjow nodded and Sai flew on ahead, leaving the two behind

"Man, this is easier than I -" Grimmjow turned to Ichigo, who was still staring down at nothing. "Ichigo?"

"Big brothers...are born first to take care of the ones that come after them" Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow raised a brow. "If that's true then I'm not a big brother at all, you're more eager to find her than I was and I'm suppose to protect her. I just let her go without going after her. I let her leave for 4 months."

"You're here now though. You're coming anyway and that's all that should count right?"Grimmjow asked. Ichigo turned to him and Grimmjow turned away "Now shut up and lets go get her ok? I'm not good with this sappy shit"

* * *

 _(A/N: How does it feel to know there's only ONE MORE chapter left? THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED AND STUCK WITH THIS STORY AND MY CRAPPY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.)_

 ** _I NORMALLY DONT DO THIS BUT THIS WAS SUCH A LONG STORY I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS THAT PUT UP WITH ME AND TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW. I'M DOING THIS_**

 ** _NOW SO THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE JUST PURE STORY. THANK YOU EVERYONE. ~_**

 ** _Authors favorites:_**

 **darksakurashadow chapter 5 . Jun 16, 2015**

Can't wait to read more! hope you update soon! :D

 **QueensLullaby chapter 9 . Jun 29, 2015**

Please don't tell me that Sakura is going to be a Mary-Jane. Please don't tell me she's going to be a fangirl. Please don't tell me she is one of those girls that think they can 'change' a bad boy. Please tell me she will have a back bone  
Please tell me she will actually speak up for herself when the time comes for it. Please tell me that she at least know how to fight if she needs to. Nice chapters so far if Sakura does get in a fight please make her know how to defend herself, maybe she might know karate or martial arts since in Naruto she is very good at Taijutsu in Naruto. Update soon.

 **xSilentSecretsx chapter 13 . Aug 19, 2015**

NHVJFHJRFNJKR

WHY DO YOU HATE ME!? FHJGHNJKFNJKFNVKJFNGKJFNJJ

I took a very very very deep intake of breathe when I read he and Orihime were dating...

MY SHIP JUST SANK

THERE'S NO SURVIVORS

UGH!

That's it I'm tired of my ships for this story going horribly... I ship Sakura with herself...there's no way that could sink (well if she died...don't even think of it!)

 **Guest chapter 13 . Aug 21, 2015**

Poor Sakura...Well at least she has Ichigo, though he could have been taken by Rukia. Or Toshiro, but he doesn't seem to look forward to a relationship. Oh yeah, there is also Naruto, but he's all the way in Fushia Village with Luffy -_-. And Sasuke is with Inuyasha. How heartbroken she must've felt...Hope she gets better! And your story is just blowing my mind, please update! Its got me curious lol

 **xxxFeliciaxxx chapter 14 . Sep 11, 2015**

I like it... but It's so much for sakura to hurt like that...  
But, I still like this story... so please keep it up ne..:-)  
Update soon 'kay, because I can't wait for the next chap...

 **Mguadaloca chapter 18 . Sep 25, 2015**

Im really in love with this fanfic Why haven't i found this before! Lol

 **KugekinoMajou chapter 28 . Dec 27, 2015**

Hello Vetiss,  
I understand your writers block so it is nothing to be worried about. Although if I may make some suggestions I think that you should have made it so when sakura ran away from everyone from the last chapter that she ran into shino, the insect jutsu user. And he tells her that he came to pick her up because she is urgently needed back at the village. So she goes with him without notifying anyone else. So then how her friends go and look for her and they can't find her and think she has run away. So two months would have passed and then you could have harribel Talking togrimmjow In one scene and have her tell him that she saw sakura leave with this guy in a hood and glasses. Grimmjow tells everyone else they decide to got to  
konoha. On their way there they stop at an inn, talk to the inn keeper and learn the truth about konoha, that it is a village that raises assassins for the government and in return the village is left alone. But by adding this part about the assassins you would be introducing this idea of the shinobi however I recommend keeping the jutsus out of it and just make them modern day ninjas of a sort. As for sakura you can show how she has changed with short hair as well as becoming a shinobi even though she had decided long ago on her 13th birthday that she would live a normal life not become a shinobi and then take it from there. Also you could use this as a way for grimmjow to finally work together with ichigo and his friends to bring sakura home and back to her oldself. I do hope that you will consider what I have written if not I understand after all it is your story not mine and you can do as you see fit.  
Thank you

 **CompassionateKunoichichapter 27 . Dec 18, 2015**

I absolutely love your story, is so full of drama and romance, I want Naruto and Sasuke to make an appearance please, they need to be the protective big brothers with Ichigo, poor Grimmjow, he will need to work really hard to get her back, and please make it difficult, he deserves it

 **Mguadaloca chapter 28 . Dec 27, 2015**

This fanfic is definitely worth the wait..i need to see how it ends .

 **KugekinoMajou chapter 27 . Dec 22, 2015**

Hello Vetiss, may I say that your story is superb. I am enthralled with every word you write and every twist and turn this story takes. I long for more updates and will continue to wait until you post them for I long to know how this story ends. Continue to write for you have made a fan out of me and I shall read your story to its end. Thank you Kugeki_no_Majou

 **xSilentSecretsx chapter 31 . Mar 12**

'Big brothers... you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!'

ONE OF MY FAVORITE LINES OF ALL TIMES HAS MADE IT INTO A TRULY WONDERFUL FIC!

I'm couple of days late on my reviewing but it's here now! 4 months? What has Sakura been doing for 4 months? Like dang girl Grimmjerk-notsojerk-butkindajerk must have really hurt her for her to be gone that long with no contact what so ever. I'm actually really psyched for the next chapter!

 **darksakurashadow chapter 19 . Sep 25, 2015**

Grimmjow has now been added to my blacklist... Anyways this is yet again another great chapter! I hope you update soon! :)


	33. Chapter 33- Home for good

_**Chapter 33- Home for good~**_

When they got to the village, the birds they rode landed at the front gates. Sai and the two outsiders jumped off and Sai turned to them. Ichigo watched the birds disappear into thin air then turned his attention to the pale man that began speaking with them

"I didn't realize how late it was so how about we call it a night and first thing tomorrow-" He said. Ichigo stepped up.

"Wait no, we are so close. Why-" He argued before Grimmjow stepped up as well and took Ichigo by the arm.

"Ichigo. He is right. Sakura is probably asleep. What good will that do us? And everything is closed" Sai nodded and turned, walking through the gates and into the village. They approached the nearest inn. The air tense around them because of Ichigo's frustration. The frustration that he tried to keep under control. When they arrived at the hotel, Sai turned to them.

"You can stay here. It isn't that far from where we need to go in the morning anyway. I will be here a little after sunrise." Grimmjow nodded as Ichigo stood, looking up at the old fashioned hotel. After checking in, Ichigo turned away from the desk just as Grimmjow was about to walk up the steps to their room.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get us food." Ichigo said, walking through the dangling pieces of cloth, that led to the exit of the hotel. He turned down the street and looked all around at the dim lit street. Everything he walked past seemed to be closed or they were in the process of closing. He groaned to himself, already knowing how annoying it's going to be to try and find something open. He dug into his pockets and took out his phone with no service. It was only 8:20 and everyone was already turning in. He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, looking back up he slowed his pace as he seen a girl turn a corner, just up ahead, with a bag of groceries. He ran ahead, upon approaching her he slowed his pace. "Let me help yo-" He must have scared her because at the sound of his voice she screeched and dropped her bags, dropping the canned and boxed foods all over the sidewalk.

"O-oh no" She mumbled, bending down to pick them up, along with him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just-" After leaning down to reach for the food, he narrowed his eyes at the girls face. "Wait-" At this single word, she looked up, parts of her hair in her face. Her eyes widened, and she pushed the strands of hair away and he smiled. "I knew I recognized you"

"Ichigo-kun" Hinata smiled. Both of them stood to their feet. Ichigo took the bag and she bowed in thanks as they stood under the street lamp "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You changed since the last time I seen you." He said. She smiled and blushed slightly as she placed a hand on her belly. "You're hair was shorter and you weren't as uh..."She laughed.

"Pregnant. I know"

"Yeah. Thank god I found you. I was just looking for a place to grab food for Grimmjow and I"He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Grimmjow?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, don't ask. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing either" Her eyes widened and she grabbed his free arm, gripping it close to her chest as she stared up at him.

"Are you here to take Sakura back?" Her eyes filled with worry. He grunted at the sudden action and blinked, staring at her.

"W-well we are going to try but we-"

"No!" Her eyes filled with tears and his narrowed suspiciously.

"Hinata whats wrong?" He asked. "What is Sakura going to do?"

"She wants to enlist in the army, along side her brothers. That's fine and all but she wants to be by their side at the front lines. You only get to the front lines if you're really good and skilled at combat. A couple months of training isn't going to prepare her for that." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Ichigo...If she goes to the front line, thinking highly of herself. She could die. Or worse, Sasuke and Naruto would worry for her safety along side them and one of them could die or get hurt. She will only distract them. You have to change her mind" Ichigo found it harder and harder to breathe. He nodded to her and she gave a relieving sigh and steped back, letting go of his hand.

"Hina.."

"I'm sorry I put that much pressure on you but...I can't stop her. I've tried everything. I know they would want her with you, safe, living her life." She looked down. Ichigo stared at this girl before him. She was so troubled and she cared about Sakura as much as the next guy and Ichigo was her last hope. He didn't want her going either and Grimmjow would definitely not want her to go. He nodded with determination and with a serious glance, He gave her a reassuring promise.

"I'll bring her home with me Hinata" His voice was sturdy and warm. She smiled happily and pressed her hand to her chest and nodded back with thanks.

* * *

"I-its you!" Grimmjow shouted in the middle of the Hokage's office.

"Hmm?" Itachi turned around to stare at the orange and blue haired men.

"You're that guy from the other gang..." Ichigo mumbled. "You're Sakura's other older brother?"

"You guys know each other?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah...somewhat" Ichigo mumbled.

"I don't know what they are talking about" Itachi said

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T!" Grimmjow snapped irritably.

"Guys, lets remember why we are here" Sai said. Ichigo nodded and Itachi narrowed his eyes to them before sighing and walking past them, ready to walk out.

"itachi" Tsunade called after him.

"Where are you go-" Ichigo called out as well.

"If you're here for Sakura, you can't do or say anything to bring her back." Itachi said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Why I-" Grimmjow growled.

"Let her decide on that" Ichigo interrupted. Itachi turned to look back over his shoulder, at the determined Orange haired man. Itachi opened the door. "You aren't even going to let us tr-"

"I warn you, I've already tried and not even I can get her to go home. She's stubborn like her brothers" He said walking out the door. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked to Sai, who nodded before the two walked after Itachi.

...

As they walked through Konoha, the three of them were silent. Grimmjow had a cold glare at the male before smirking and turning his head away. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow, shook his head and then looked at the back of Itachi's head. He was so intimidating and he was strong and cold looking. Is this how the other two are? Ichigo looked down as they walked. Before long, they arrived at the front gates, walking out them and back down that long trail they had just come from the night before.

"Wait, where are we going? She isn't at home?" Grimmjow asked.

"No. She's training" Itachi mumbled. Ichigo looked down, knowing exactly what she was training for.

"Training?" Grimmjow scoffed and looked around "Even so, why the hell is she all the way out here?"

"To keep the village safe" Itachi mumbled just as there was a loud explosion just feet away, Ichigo and Grimmjow stopped as they watched a tree tumble to the ground, taking a couple others with it.

* * *

I panted hard as I watched my target tumble to the ground. I stumbled back, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I walked back to my stuff and picked up my water bottle. I took a long drink as I watched Itachi emerge from the, still standing, trees.

"Itachi!" I wiped my forehead again as I approached him with a smile "What are you-" My smiled disappeared real fast as I noticed the two walk out behind him.

"You have visitors..."Itachi mumbled, stopping and standing before her. I dropped my bottle as my heart raced even faster at the site of Grimmjow and Ichigo.

"Sakura!" Grimmjow ran over to me with the biggest smile on his face. He took me into his arms as tears built up in my eyes at the feel of his warm embrace. I looked over his shoulder, at Ichigo that stood beside Itachi with a less satisfied look on his face. When Grimmjow stepped back from the hug I felt guilt wash over me even more so at the look of happiness on Grimmjows face. He frowned at the site of tears building up in my eyes.

Everything hit me at once, everything came back. All the feelings I thought I got rid of clouded my vision again, clouded my choices in life all over again. I fell for this man all over again. I shook my head with a determined mindset. I stepped back.

"Sakura why-"

"No" I interrupted. "No, what are you doing here?" I shook my head up at him. He scoffed and shook his head back.

"-The hell do you mean Sakura? You know how many months I've been looking for you?" Grimmjow stated.

"4 months Grimmjow! Wanna know how I know that? Cause that's how long I've been avoiding you" I shook my head and turned away from him and the guys, going back to my things. I grabbed my bag and water bottle, ready to go home. I listened to Grimmjow walk after me.

"Avoiding- Hell no" I closed my eyes tight, attempting to shut him out but it wasn't working. Before I knew it, my arm was yanked back and my whole body was pulled against his. My back against his chest. I watched Itachi step up to help me but Ichigo stopped him. I wasn't getting out of this. I shut my eyes tightly once more, attempting to get rid of the feelings."I'm an asshole Sakura...I did things I hated and I hurt you in ways I never want to again...I made you cry and hurt and I'm sorry" I felt his lips touch the side of my cheek and then I felt my heart swell up with emotions. Tears run down my face. I wanted so bad to give in but as soon as Naruto's and Sasukes face came to mind, I shook my head and pulled from him. I turned to face him, tears running down my cheeks and shaking my head as I stepped back. Ichigo and Itachi stepped up now to stand along side Grimmjow.

"No, no you can't do this. I've already made up my mind. It's too late for you Grimmjow" I sniffled and wiped my eyes turning away.

"Made your mind up?" Grimmjow mummbled. Ichigo walked past Grimmjow.

"They don't want you there Sakura." Ichigo mumbled. My eyes widened and I paused. He knows I want to join? Crap...

"Where? Ichigo what are you talking about?" Grimmjow asked. Grimmjow doesn't know. But why? What was going on? I turned back to face Ichigo irritably.

"How do you know tha-!"

"Don't do this to yourself Sakura...You're going to push yourself for a reason you think is best but it isn't. They are there to make a living for you in the future. You think they want you with them? You want to be with them, having them worry about you getting killed and if you do die, you're going to make them go through that because you couldn't sit still and wait a couple years?" What was happening? Hinata had said all this to me but for some reason when Ichigo said it, it hit me ten times harder. I shook my head and dropped my things, covering my ears. Despite my best attempt to block out the noise, I still heard his footsteps approach me. He grabbed my arms and pulled them from my ears. "And what about me?" He whispered. My eyes widened.

"I-Ichi...g.."

"You're going to leave me here to worry about you?" He snapped. I stared at him, in his eyes and looked at all the worry and hope in his eyes. "You're going to make me go insane if you leave me...What am I going to do if I can't protect you because you decided to leave. To think of only yourself"

"Protect...me?" I repeated. He dragged me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm your big brother too Sakura..." He mumbled. I closed my eyes tightly confused as to what he was talking about. He gripped me and held me tighter. "You know why big brothers are born first...?" He said softly.

Grimmjow smirked and placed a hand on his hip.

"To protect the little ones that come after them...So how am I suppose to do that if you aren't here with me?" He finished. I felt tears roll down my face and my arms lifted as a heavy weight was slowly beginning to lift from my chest. I held him back, digging my face into his chest. "You don't have to play hero Sakura...You don't have to risk your life to tell your brothers you love them. I'm certain they already know. And most importantly...You aren't nearly as alone as you think. " I pulled from the hug and stepped back. "And"

"Hmm?" I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"I guess...Grimmjow isn't that bad of a guy after all"He smirked. I blushed with wide eyes and peeked at Grimmjow who stood, talking to Itachi. I looked back up at Ichigo and smiled with a bite of my lip before going in to hug him again.

"Ichigo..." I mumbled happily.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I wanna go home..."I mumbled. He laughed and nodded.

"So do I"

* * *

"Bye Sakura!" TenTen waved

 _Dear Sasuke, Naruto,_

"We will still come visit you!" Ino shouted. "We promise!

 _I'm okay._

"Bye guys! Thanks for looking out for me" I waved from the train.

 _I'm okay without you both. I have people who love me._

As the train pulled off, I waved out the window with a giggle, watching all my friends disappear in the distance.

 _I have people who will look after me while you guys are away._

I sat in my seat and looked at Hinata who was breathing hard. I laughed and hugged her arm tightly.

 _And I have people to look after while you guys are away. Hinata and Boruto are coming home with Ichigo, Grimmjow, and I._

"You okay Hinata?" Ichigo asked. Hinata nodded and closed her eyes tightly.

 _And just so you know..._

"She gets motion sickness now" I smiled, rubbing her belly. She turned and smiled to me.

 _I'm perfectly fine with you guys being away. I am confident in both of you, confident you both will come home to me_.

I turned and looked out the window, clinging to the necklace around my neck.

 _Then I can nag at you both for not coming home sooner. I can't wait for that day._

 _Be safe..._

As we arrived at the train station I stood up in my seat at the sight of all my friends and foster family waiting for me. Even Ulquiorra. I smiled big and waved at them as Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki ran after the train, waving back.

"Everyone came to greet us back..." I smiled happily.

 _I love you both_

 _-Sincerely, Sakura_

 ***THE END***


	34. BONUS ENDING

***************BONUS CHAPTER***********

I was overly irritated now. I didn't know how I was going to do this speech. In no way shape or form I even had the confidence to do so. I laid on Grimmjows bed as I listened to the water on the other side of the wall till it turned off and the curtain opened. I closed my eyes as I listened to a few other noises, indicating that he had just got out of the shower. I rolled over to my side, back facing the door as I let out a loud groan, ignoring the sound of two doors opening till he was now in the room behind me.

"You know you're being more hard on yourself than what you should be" Grimmjow said, as he reached in the dresser beside the bed and clothing himself with underwear and jeans. He remained topless as he threw his wet towel in the hamper in the corner of his room.

"I can't do it. I suck at public speaking and they gave me no time to prepare" I mumbled into the pillow. I don't know how but he understood me and he gave a response

"They give you a whole month Sakura..."He mumbled. I groaned and sat up on the bed, turning to face him.

"That hardly counts!"

"It does, you are just lazy" He smirked, turning back to the dresser and grabbing a black V neck short sleeved shirt out and throwing it on. "Come on. Hinata is waiting" He said, grabbing his keys off the dresser and shoving them in his pockets as his keys jingled against the initial charm attached to them. I jumped up and grabbed my cap and gown that laid beside me, following after him as the necklace he gave me hung around my neck.

"Don't be mean!" I snarled at him as we walked from the house, eager to get to the school. The shock came to me when I arrived at the school and there were so many people there. I had never seen so many people in my life gathered. It was, by far, more people than the count of people in Konoha. I grew more and more nervous about giving my speech more. I held the index cards tightly in my hand.

"You will be fine" Hinata smiled happily. I looked to her as she gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder as Grimmjow drove around in hopes of finding a parking spot. When we unloaded from the car, I put on my cap and gown and jumped out, covering my eyes from the bright sun high above the school. When I jumped out and my eyes adjusted to the light I looked at the crowd gathered in front of me. It was all my friends from Konoha. Everyone was here. I covered my face, holding back my embarrassment as they cheered for me.

"You made it after all" Shikamaru smirked. I nodded and removed my hands from my face and walked into the circle as they gave me a hug. I nuzzled into someones arm, feeling much more confident with the speech I was about to give in front of the whole school and their friends and family. When I stepped away I got a good look at everyone, Neji, SHikamaru, kiba, Sai, Shino, Lee and Tsunade, the girls, Gaara and Temari were even here. I laughed with them and gripped my index cards. Lee took the cards and with a review he nodded.

"You're going to do great Sakura!" He said with an approval thumbs up.

"Thank you" I said smiling, taking them back then looking to Tsunade who smiled at me.

"We are all so proud of what you have overcome Sakura" She said softly. I felt my eyes water because since I can remember, she has always been a 2nd mother to me. I walked into her arms and snuggled into the embrace as another group walked up, I pulled from the hug and laughed as I seen all my Karakura friends approached me, the old seniors in normal clothing and the new in all gaps and gowns that matched mine. Everyone but Ichigo wasn't present. I didn't question it I was too happy that everyone came to support me.

"You ready to kick ass Sakura?"Rukia asked confident in me more than I was in myself. I nodded to her and Orihime clapped.

"This is so exciting! Our friend is the one giving this years senior speech!" She said excitingly. I rubbed the back of my hear nervously as we continued to stand and make small talk till a voice over the intercom ordered the graduating class to gather behind the school and in front of the back door that lead into the gym. We waved bye to everyone who came to watch and as they moved to the gym, we moved around the school to the back where there were students already gathered. Fixing themselves for pictures and talking among each other, ready for further orders. As we approached the crowd, they took notice and clapped, hollering at us. They cheered my name with claps and laughter as I stood embarrassed. I was happy at this very moment. I took and bow dramatically and stood up again, overthinking how I became so well known.

It didn't take much upon reviewing the years one by one.

-I was adopted into the most well known family in all of Karakura town. I was now related to the ONLY bright orange haired kid that had an ongoing, well known, fued with the baddest gang in the whole Karakura area.

-I came in as the overly smart new girl with pink hair. I knew more than anyone else because back in Konoha, we were far ahead of these guys. I wasn't sure if everyone envied my hair or hated me for being so different.

-Everyone heard about what happened with my bag at the bowling alley. Rethinking it I never went back to check if that kid was okay.

-Everyone found out about my love for Ishida and how Orihime came in and took him away.

-I ended up falling for the leader of that gang and he ended up playing me like a fiddle and after that the events unfolded one by one and just seemed to get worse.

-There was talk about how Grimmjow stayed with me at the clinic and how he chased me through town.

-Everyone was in awe when my friends from out of town graced us with their presence. They stood out and gave people something to talk about

-The Akatsuki gang came down from Konoha to confront Grimmjows crew. That caused an overall uproar at the school.

-There was that small fued at the beach between Grimjows gang and Ichigos, including all my friends from Konoha

-There was a fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow after Ichigo found out that Grimmjow stayed at the clinic, causing them both to be suspended all because of me

-Someone seen Grimmjow stalk me home so that was a thing

-There was that scene at the school after I was ready to be with Grimmjow after he got back from suspension. He was kissing that girl in the courtyard and everyone watched as I cried and yelled at him, ending it.

-After recuperating, there was that scene at the 'Welcome Seniors' bowling alley party where I cracked.

-And finally, my disappearance. The whole school coming to class the next day and not seeing my pink haired self anywhere for all those months.

As I stood at the podium, giving my speech, all these memories came to mind. A lot has happened since I've been here and all these people, that started off not really liking me, ended up as my friends and close acquaintances. I could walk down the hall and get hellos and his all over. It made me happy that I had somewhere I belonged. I put the index cards down and looked to the caped students who smiled up at me

"I..." I paused and then looked down then back up. "Before I end this and take my seat, I wanted to thank everyone...all my classmates that care for me and all my friends that helped me through this move. I wouldn't have been able to do any of this without all of your support and kind words and advice." I stepped from the podium and bowed to them. The crowd cheered as I walked off stage with a big smile on my face.

One by one the students got called up and accepted their awards. Some were overly happy and did some kind of stunt so they could be remembered. One guy kissed Principal Yamamoto's head before screaming and walking off stage with his hands in the air. It made the rest of us laugh even though the teacher pulled him aside to lecture him. I watched as one by one got called and it wasn't until there was 3 more students left till I got nervous. It turned out I was the last. I closed my eyes tight and waited till I heard my name

"Sakura Haruno" The old man called out from the middle of the stage. I took in a deep breath and stood from my seat and walked up the steps along the side of the stage to claim my diploma. I had done it. I battled hard to get here and now that im at the end I don't know where life was going to lead me. As I walked that stage I looked out and seen Yuzu and Karin with Isshin, all of em waving frantically. My friends from Konoha sat beside Grimmjow, Hinata and the new born Boruto. They clapped and roared for me as I continued my walk, gathering up my nerves and tucking them away. I bit my lip and nodded to myself then as I approached the middle of the stage I shook the Principals hand and went to collect my Diploma but it wasn't there. He put his arm around me and we both turned to face the crowd and confusion clouded me. "Now it is to my understanding that you have brothers" He said as the counselor behind me handed over a microphone. I took it and nodded.

"Y-yes." I said, staring at the silent crowd. My friends all confused as to what was happening. I looked to Ichigo for comfort but he refused to look at me.

"And where are they now?" He asked.

"I..In the military."

"So you haven't seen them in quite a while then?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well no but-"

"I thought so. But it doesn't end there does it?" He asked. Before I could answer he turned to look at the student body and their gathered friends and family. "Sakura is at the top of her class and puts her all into everything she has but she has a dark past we were informed about just recently. She was torn from the ONLY family she has left a while ago and was brought to konoha to live with another family that happily took her in. Is that right?" I nodded, even more confused as to why Principal Yamamoto was saying all this.

"Yes...the Kurosaki's have been very kind to me" I smiled.

"That's wonderful! We are all grateful to them but lemme ask you, including the time your brothers were in the military how long has it been since you've seen them, since you were torn from them?" He asked. I hung my head then raised it after doing the math

"3 years I believe..."I said into the microphone, unaware of the appearing presence that was coming up along the side of the stages exit behind me.

"Thats a long time but don't you worry because here to present to you, your diploma-" My eyes widened and I could hear the crowed go wild. ALl but my friends that sat in silence. "- to you! You brothers-" He paused and when I turned around in shock and excitement, ready to take them into my arms I paused upon seeing only one. "Oh, s'cuse me. Your brother!" I shook my head as the crowd continued the cheer, the student body cheering loudly, so happy for me but I wasn't sharing their happiness. "Sorry I thought you had multiple brothers. None the less here he is, all the way from the other side of the pond, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

"N-no..." I shook my head as Sasuke approached me with my diploma and a bouquet of flowers and a sad look slapped across his face. I gripped the microphone tightly, the only thing I had left to cling to.

"Sakura.." He mumbled. I looked behind him in search of Naruto but he didn't come out to greet me along with Sasuke.

"No!" I shouted, my words silencing the crowd instantly, whispers were heard and a loud cry was heard from the sidelines. When looking over my shoulder I looked at Itachi who scooted beside Hinata, whispering into her ear as Hinata cried hysterically into her hands, Boruto handed over to Grimmjow who rocked the crying child.

"Sakura I'm so sorry but he couldnt-" He was close enough to where his voice reached the mic. I ignored the gasping students that covered their mouth and the stuttering principal behind me.

"No..." I said into the microphone, cutting him off and refusing to believe what was taking place. That was the only words I could get out. I didn't know how else to respond.

"Sakura" the principal said into his microphone after putting two and two together "I am so sorry for your loss..." He said as he rubbed my back. "We only just found out. I-" I cut him off, I dropped the mic, refused the diploma and bouquet of flowers and jumped from the stage, not bothering with the steps. I ran down the isle that parted the graduating students in half as Ichigo had a turned head , holding back the anger built up inside him. Rukia wasn't one to hold back. She jumped from her seat, beside Ichigo, and ran after me.

* * *

As the day passed on and it went from noon to sunset I sat at the edge of the Karakura river that flowed under the main bridge of Karakura town. I picked at the grass around me. I cried hard and couldn't cry anymore. Rukia stayed for as long as she could till she had to leave. I appreciated the comfort but I was happy she left. I wanted to cry alone and as soon as she was out of site, I hung my head and tears flowed more and more down my face. That brought me to right now, all cried out and nothing to say at all. I looked from the picked grass around me, up at the orange sky and the setting sun that slowly crawled behind the town and its buildings. I didn't know what to feel. I felt anger more than anything. I hated Naruto for breaking his promise to me. I hated everyone for convincing me that I should come back home but I hated myself even more for not going to his side like planned. I stared at the sunset and regretted breaking my phone because the only picture I had of him was on there and now I have nothing.

The sound of foot steps caught my attention and when I looked back, Itachi stood at the top of the hill as Sasuke came walking down with the flowers, from before, in hand. I stood to my feet and smiled fakely.

"Im sorry I didn't greet you properly before..I-"

"Shut up" He interrupted as he closed the gap between us. I smiled even more to his words and took the flowers offered. I frowned then smiled at the offering and I dropped them and threw my arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me closer in a hug. I nuzzled my face into his chest and cried softly as I stayed there, refusing to move and let him see my red face and wet cheeks. He smiled and shook his head with a light chuckle. "Idiot..." He mumbled before holding me closer to him.

"I miss him..." I mumbled.

"I know..."He whispered to me, his words and soft voice only making me cry even more at the thought of him being gone.

* * *

 ******2 years later******

"Grimmjow, hurry, hurry come on" I said as I ran to the house, with present in hand, and up the steps before knocking on the door. He breathed hard, holding the other gifts. When the door opened, we gathered ourselves and smiled happily at the look of Sasuke. Standing tall and handsome.

"A bit late" He snapped, hand on his hip.

"Shhh" I said, handing him my gift, leaving the guys at the door and jogging to the backyard where everyone had already gathered. I jogged backwards, back into the kitchen and smiled as I hugged the, once more, short haired Hinata who was decorating the cake. I kissed her cheek, said hi then ran back outside where Boruto played with the one year old black haired kid that was the child of Rukia and Ichigo.

"Come on, come on" Boruto said as he gestured his hands towards him over and over, watching the girl walk from her mothers arms, to his with an eager look on her face as she took a couple steps before falling on her butt and letting out a giggle. Boruto snapped his teeth. "Nooo, now you do again," He said. I sneaked up behind my Nephew and bent forward.

"Dont rush her, shes just learning. " I whispered into his ear, scaring him. He turned around after his jump and I watched his face light up as he jumped into my arms.

"What took you long time?" He said with a pouty face. I laughed and picked him up.

"I had to get you SOMETHING for your birthday. Ooor" I paused and he tilted his head. "I could have been here on time and not got you anything" I said innocently. He frowned and shook my head.

"NO! I love you late" He giggled before hugging me around the neck. I breathed hard, relieved I got past that one. I set him down and patted his butt. "Look, Ruchi is learning to walk" He said, pointing to the black haired little girl that seemed to have trouble keeping her balance. I kissed the top of his head with a laugh.

"I'd love to but I have to go give your uncle a hug." I didn't give him a chance to respond. I stood to my feet and walked over to Ichigo who stood with Grimmjow and Sasuke by the present table, all holding some type of beer. I threw my arms around Ichigo then stepped to the side, hugging Sasuke next.

"Got away with that one huh?" Grimmjow asked.

"Duh" I smirked taking Grimmjows arm. They laughed, shook their head and drank at the same time, Itachi walking up shortly after with his drink that was not beer but water instead.

"Okay. Boruto come here. " Hianta said, walking in the middle of the backyard. He ran to his mother and took her hand that was offered, everyone gathered stopped talking and looked to the two in the middle of the backyard, in front of the wooden swing that hung from the large tree behind them. Boruto looked up at his mother with a confused look as she smiled. "Now that Sakura is here to join us we can start that surprise I was telling you about" Hinata said.

"Sweet!" He shouted, looking around for his present. "Where is it?" He asked. Hinata smiled and looked to me. She motioned me over and I let go of Grimmjows arm and walked to her and Boruto, taking his hand and looking to Hinata with a confused look. She smiled to me and I rolled my eyes and played along. "Why is Aunty here, is she my present?" He questioned.

 _"I'm far better than her~"_ A voice teased. I tilted my head at the deep voice, one I did NOT recognize. Boruto looked around, not knowing that the voice came from inside the house, just behind the screen door. When the door swung open and he walked into the yard, everyone clapped as my eyes widened. A picture was taken from the sidelines by Ino and cheers were heard as my eyes widened upon seeing the blonde, short haired male. "You aren't even going to say hi to me?" He asked. Tears rolled down my face as I released Boruto's hand.

"Why is aunty crying..." Boruto asked. "Who is that?" He mumbled, walking to his mother and clinging to her leg. Hinata patted his head,

"Shh" SHe said. Boruto looked from his mother then to the scene before him. He watched, along with everyone else, me cry like a baby as I dragged my feet upon walking to him. Hand over my mouth I sobbed hard as I moved into his arms. He laughed at my loud crying and pulled me in close.

"Whats wrong hot head?" He teased down at me. I couldn't answer I was choked up and crying harder than I ever had. I moved my hand from my mouth and cling to his black jacket and red scarf. After a couple moments passed I heard the clapping slow down and I stepped back, wiping my eyes and staring up at a different man. He had shorter hair, it wasn't all over the place spikey, it was a neat, short spikey. He was tall as hell and had a deeper voice. He was way more mature and handsome. I reached up and cupped his face as Sasuke walked up, beer down and hands in pockets. I shook my head and stepped back from the both of em.

"Wait no, you were dea-" I paused and looked to Sasuke who shrugged.

"I never said he was dead" Sasuke said. I went to protest but upon thinking about it, he was right. "You and the principal just assumed. I was GOING to say, before you interrupted me that day, that Naruto couldn't make it out. He got deployed for 2 more years. That's why Hinata was crying in the bleachers and why Ichigo was avoiding you. He didn't know how to tell you" I looked from Sasuke to HInata, to Ichigo then back to Naruto who towered over me with his hands dug back into his pockets.

"Sasuke got a hold of me after you left the ceremony and we decided for everyone to play it off like I was" Naruto said. I hit them hard as they laughed. "Well what do you expect! It's pay back for being selfish" He said.

"And lying to us while we were apart. Saying everything was ok when you were breaking down" Sasuke said.

"Thinking it was OKAY to enlist yourself into the army" Naruto added. Itachi walked up.

"Not listening to me when I told you to go home" Itachi finalized. Ichigo walked up with a smile on his face.

"I told you Sakura. They never wanted you there" He started off.

"We may not have been there but we are still your older brothers." Sasuke said.

"And you know why older brothers are born first?" Itachi asked. Naruto walked closer to me and pushed my hair from my face and wiped the last tear from my eye as he finalized the familiar quote.

" To protect the little ones that come after them" He smiled as I stared up at him with a chuckle I rushed into his arms once more. Another picture taken, another picture I promised to never loose again.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stayed in Karakura town with Hinata and me. A year later, Himawari was born and Boruto had started preschool. Ruchiga learned to walk and was talking just like Boruto. She was following him around everywhere. Boruto was overjoyed when he found out that was his dad. His dad looked so cool and was so huge. I remember him telling me how much he wanted to be like his father. That brought joy to my heart because no know knows, as much as I do, how amazingly awesome his father is. I wouldn't mind my nephew being exactly like him.

Grimmjow and I got married. Yeah happily ever after, after all but he can still be a jerk. I guess that's why I love him. If I had a PERFECT boyfriend I don't think I would be as happy.

With the amount of money they earned from being overseas, I'm happy to say that it was enough for them to start a life here and KEEP their promise to me so we could make a new one.

They promised, until death, they would never be away for that long again.

 _(A/N: Me again! I hope I scared you guys with this Bonus ending and Naruto being dead for 2 years and stuff :p I really wanted to do a comeback chapter but I wanted to make it over the top. I don't know if the timing is right or whatever but you guys get the point. Once again, thank you for being by me, it makes me SO HAPPY that i moved so many of you. Its funny because I looked at the time frame and we have been together, with this story, for 1 year. Isn't that insane?_

 _I wish you all luck. I have a new story that's a Jelsa pairing. I've gotten nothing but good things from that if you wanna go check that out you can find it the fast way and click my Bio and see the title "Athleus Online". I will see you there._

 _I also got around to updating my Bio so you all can go give that a read and I will see you all next adventure )_


End file.
